Ushio's Genesis
by FogKnight22
Summary: Ushio is living with her father Tomoya and is in Hikarizaka High School, the same school where her father and mother attended to. She is as sarcastic and deceiving person like her father but is as beautiful as her mother. Is she going to enjoy her high school life? Is she going to be happy with her current life? This is the genesis and beginning for Ushio's high school life.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:  
**Hello everyone and welcome to Ushio's Genesis. This is my first story and I have always been a fan of Ushio so I made this chapter for now. If it is good enough for an introduction, I will continue to do more chapters for it. The aim for the story is to explore a "what-if" scenario when Ushio is in high school. I planned to have her personality to be similar to Tomoya's since her appearance is exactly like Nagisa's so I don't really want her to have her personality too. Anyway, hope you enjoy the introduction :D

**End of author's note**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

I have always loved Sakura trees. Every time I am on my way to Hikarizaka High School, I am pleased with their beautiful appearances and stunning flow. My father told me once that he and my mother met in the pathway full of Sakura trees, and it is the exact same pathway that I go to for school. I am not like most girls. Most of the time I am sarcastic and make pranks to Buko Sunohara, the only friend who fully understands me, and she is the daughter of my father's best friend Youhei-sama, and his wife Tomoyo-sama. Buko looks almost exactly like her mother but with blonde hair and she is an idiot like her father as my father took note of it.

I wanted to wake up late but my father waked me up early this time. "How many times did I have to tell you to be in school early Ushio?" My father said. "I want to skip today's three periods Dad, it is going to be a boring day either way." I lazily complained. "Don't be a delinquent like I was Ushio, or you will miss some knowledge that will be useful in life for your future." Dad explained. "You were a delinquent and you are still fine Dad." I noted. "Well… That is true, but you are going to have to surpass me someday." He replied. "I am already better than you in pranks ~" I teased as I stuck a tongue from my mouth.

"You managed to scare Youhei when you were eight so I have to admit that you are better at pranks, but I am not that easy to be pranked on Ushio, remember that." He proudly stated that. "Why is there an English dictionary on the floor Dad?" I said as I widened my eyes, staring in front of the floor. "What?! Kyou, I didn't talk to Ryou today so please spare me, I am innocent!" Dad fell down on his knees in front of my window and begged like a terrified kitten. I laughed out loud and said "You still have traumatic experiences in high school Dad ~" I teased happily as I winked. "I can't believe that I got pranked by my own daughter!" He growled with tears falling on his cheeks.

"Anyway, you have to get dressed and go to school." He stated as I glared at him for some seconds. He can be a frustrating father sometimes. "Fine…" I growled as Dad left from the room and I got out from the bed. I went to my closet to get my uniform and get ready and then go down. As I went down the stairs, I stopped and saw Dad in front of the picture frame of Mom and overheard him as I back off a bit, not wanting him to see me. "She looks exactly like you Nagisa but with longer hair, and has totally opposite personality of you, similar to my younger self. I am still surprised about it and I wanted you to be with us. We wanted a mother in our family, but I am happy that I am raising her well." Dad said quietly to the frame.

I got a bit down after that but I proceeded. Dad noticed me and made a smile and said: "Well, it is time to go to school." And whispered: "Sneak out of class if you have History. It tortures me in class even in my sleep." I giggled, nodded for his sly advice, and got out of the house to go to school. I had a strange feeling it would a short day. I didn't expected that much though but it was a gut feeling. I decided to stop thinking about it and just focus on the pathway.

I was on my way to the pathway and met Buko and Tomoyo-sama. "Good morning Ushio, I was afraid that I had to visit you to wake you up myself and give your father some kicking but I think Tomoya learned his lesson for now." Tomoyo-sama sighed in relief as she said that. Looks like it was not only Kyou-sensei that gave my father nightmares during his high school days. "Mom ~, I really needed that sleep. Why you waked me up today other than the other days?" Buko complained with tired eyes. "No apparent reason. Parents need to have fun with their children sometimes ~" Tomoyo teased as she winked, which made Buko sigh. I mentally agreed with her since Dad had his own slice for fun.

"But I had a dream of me killing zombies with a machine gun. I was in paradise and wanted to be in that dream forever…" Buko growled as she started to have a drool face, which seriously reminds me of Buko's face when she does that. "You are just like your father sometimes Buko-chan" Tomoyo giggled which made me put my hand on my mouth as I tried not to laugh. I imagined Dad laughing out loud if he heard about that. "Excuse me for intruding Tomoyo-sama but it looks like I have to pull Buko to school and make her torture with me for today's periods, alright?" I said with a demonic grin on my face. "Just like your father Ushio… You can take her now" She happily said. "What? No, please Mom, not todaaay!" She screamed while I was pulling her so she can come with me to school. "My, my, This is nostalgic since I hanged out with Tomoya and Youhei-kun in high school most of the time." She said while I kind of overheard that since I am good "listener" when I want to.

It was lunch break after History finished and I couldn't escape since Kyou-sensei had a good eye on me and Buko. I am not surprised if Dad and Youhei-sama are still terrified of her for now. "You planned to sneak out didn't you Ushio?" Kyou-sama said. "Dad gave me the advice to try it" I backstabbed Dad as I said that. "Really? Looks like I am going to bring a bunch of dictionaries to throw at him once I finish work here." She stated with her eyes glowing red that it gave chills to my spine. "I just want to help you Ushio-chan so please try to concentrate harder next time…. And don't take advices from your father these days onward please." She said.

"Fine…" I growled and then Kyou-sensei left. "Ushio-chan! Let's go eat lunch now alright?" Boku suddenly appeared behind my back while saying that. "Yeah" I said. "Alright, let's go ~" She said while she is walking out of class and I am still sitting, trying to hold my laugh until Boku noticed and ran back to the class. "Why are you always like that Ushio-chan? That is mean.." She complained with a puppy dog face. "Fine, I am coming Boku" I stood and came to Boku to go with her to the cafeteria.

School finished and said farewell to Boku and went to home. "I am back!" I announced as I entered my house. "Welcome back!" Dad replied. "I cooked for dinner today" He continued. "Dad, the last time you cooked, I was in the bathroom for a long time when you had "problems" with your pants while waiting for me to get out" I said worryingly. "Don't worry, Kyou visited to rearrange my face because of "that" advice you leaked to her so thank you backstabber" He said sarcastically "and at the same time, she gave me a recipe for Zaru ramen and I am sure that we both will love it if she didn't add poison to the recipe." He continued. "Alright, all this talk made me hungry so you better finish fast old man." I teased. "You won't call me an old man after this great dinner!" He replied enthusiastically. I smirked then went to my room to change to my pajamas. "Dinner is ready!" Dad called. "Coming!" I replied.

We finished eating and surprisingly, the ramen was great. I should thank Kyou-sensei for that. "How was school?" Dad asked. "Nothing new, just another boring school day." I said. "I always had the same opinion until I met your mother. After that day, my life was getting some changed to the better." Dad said. "Someday, you will find a man who will change your life, but I better approve of him first. Not any normal man can take my daughter away from me!" He proudly stated. "Yeah I know…" I said. "Believe me Ushio, before I met your mother, my life was in ruins and didn't have any hope in life. Thanks to her… I have you." He stated. "Thanks Dad, I am going to sleep now, good night". I yawned when I said that. "Alright, good night" He smiled while he said that. I went to my bedroom and lie on my bed and watch the ceiling, thinking of Dad's words. I then closed my eyes and slept.


	2. Grief and Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

I was waiting for a review for the first chapter to come so I can know that I should continue or not. So I would like to thank CharlesThaddrekPiedierIV for the review and made me think to continue the fanfiction. I am going to do something different here so if the new thing is good, I will do it to the rest of the chapters :). Hope that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Tomoya's POV**

_It was snowing in that day. The snow covered the streets and cars around the town and no one was moving, as if the town was paralyzed. Then Nagisa started to have the fever during that time, and she was on labor. Seeing her like this made me feel terrible but I was being optimistic when she saying that she is fine. Sanae, Akio, and the doctor came fast since we couldn't get her to the hospital to give birth so we had to do it at home. "Don't give up Nagisa. It is going to be alright" I said while I was being worried about her fever. The doctor tried to assure me that it is going to be alright… I hope so. Then, it happened._

_The pain was going on and on, it felt like I lost track of time. She kept losing consciousness then waking up. It was a nightmare until Ushio was born and I was extremely happy to see her face. I have a child now, my own child. Nagisa was panting heavily while I was trying to assure her that the Ushio is alright. Nagisa was too tired but she saw her baby daughter and she was happy… Then she passed away. I did not realize that when I kept begging her to be okay, to live, and to be in the family. I would've lost my sanity if she didn't say those words. "I will always be with both of you, and you will be a great father"_

"Ah!" I shrieked while I woke up immediately. I kept having that dream ever since that day. Any normal person would've gone crazy but I will not do the same mistake my father did. I have a daughter to take care of, but I respect him that he raised me so I don't hate him anymore. Ushio is the only one who is keeping me sane now, if I lost her too… I don't want to even think about it. I noticed that I had tears in my eyes so I dried them off and went to bathroom to wash my face. "Nagisa… I hope you are proud of us" I whispered to myself while I was staring to my reflection. I don't see the dark side of life anymore. It's thanks to Nagisa for changing me. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for me and Ushio. She is about to wake up any time soon.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

"Ahhhh" I yawned while I slowly wake up. It is Saturday so no school for today. I went to the bathroom to get myself ready then go to the kitchen. "Morning Dad" I happily said. "Morning Ushio" He said while smiling. "You slept well?" He asked as he flicked the pan to rotate the egg. "Yeah, it is great to sleep a lot" I stated as I stretched my arms... Yeah, sleeping is that good. "Tell me about it, only Sunohara agrees with me about this" He said as he grinned which made me curious. "What about the others?" I asked as Dad narrowed his eyes. "Kick to the face…" He stated as out his hand on his face. Looks like it was painful at that time. "I thought you don't let anyone to touch you" I said as I was confused since I knew that Dad wouldn't go down on an easy fight. "I can't just fight back at girls" He said as I understood. "Ahhhh, what a gentleman you are ~ " I teased while grinning which made Dad nervous. "Doesn't make me feel any better… Anyway, what is your plan for today. Are you going to help Buko with her brother?" He asked. "You let her one day alone with her brother, and chaos will occur, of course I will go" I stated while I looked at the time, which says that I am kind of late. "Speaking of which, I have to go. Later Dad" I waved to him while I exited. "Alright, good luck!" He waved back.

I arrived at Sunohara residence. It is at the same size as my residence so I don't have this feeling to throw eggs at it… Maybe when Buko annoyed me but Tomoyo-sama is scary since I heard that during her high school days, she would beat up gang members to powder. I don't think anyone stupid enough would do that but Dad mentioned that Youhei was the one who was stupid enough. I came to the door and rang the doorbell and start to wait…. Oh boy, she does take time. After 20 second, Buko opened the door while holding her brother, Yuki. He is two years old, and he looks like his father but with light gray hair, and I sometimes pray that he will not be as stupid as his elder sister. "Hey Ushio-chan, good thing you came, I really need your help now." She nervously demanded as I rose my arms in acknowledgment . "I know, I know. Every weekend you say that" I stated while I entered the house and prepare for an "adventure" of the siblings. That was going to be good.

Time passed and it was not what I expected. "I can't believe that you fed him bananas again, even Youhei-sama warned you many times that Yuki is allergic to it" I nervously warned her as Buko started to do the sad face. "But why? I love bananas so I thought that he will love it too." She said innocently and I sometimes can't believe that she is that stupid sometimes. "Jeez. Alright, I am going home now, see you at school." I waved as I left. "Alright, see you later Ushio-chan!" She waved back. While I walked back to my home, I noticed something at a wall. "Huh? What is this?" I asked myself as I was reading the paper. "Lost cat? I hate when that happens.." The cat had some dark stripes on its light brown fur, and has white fur that starts from the torso to its nose. It also had golden eyes which would captivate any cat lover. "I would try to find it if I can." I whispered to myself as I left to go home.

I arrived and entered my house. "I have arrived" I announced. "Welcome back" Dad welcomed me. "How was it?" He asked. "Buko makes stupid mistakes like always so nothing new." I said. "And are you okay Dad? You look really tired." I noticed as Dad kept yawning and stretching while have baggy dark eyes. "Hmn? Oh, I wanted to get extra salary so I went to work today." He said. "Alright Dad, just don't exhaust yourself alright? I don't really want to see you like that." I said worringly. "Don't worry, it will be worth it" He said while sounding sleepy and his eyes getting closed. "Dad, let me get you to your bed. You need to sleep." I came to him to get him up and walk him to his room. "Alright.. Sure.." He sounded really tired as I pick him up…

We arrived to Dad's room and I put him to his bed. "Thanks Ushio" he thanked me. "That's nothing Dad" I smile while saying that. As I walk out from his room, I wish that he sleeps well this time. He sometimes murmur loudly in his sleep. I want to try to help him in anyway I can, but this isn't the time. "Ahhh" I yawned while feeling tired. "Well, looks like it is time for me to sleep. Working with Buko is really troublesome sometimes" I whispered to myself as I get to my room. I arrived and I jumped to bed and then I thought of something unexpected…. "Mom…I have always wanted to meet you." I said while I start to close my eye but a tear came out. "Huh? Hehe, it is rare for me to tear up like that" I said to myself while I dry my eyes. I put my head on the pillow and started to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

What I wanted to try is to put someone's POV at the beginning for some chapters to get character variety and to get attached at some of them, not only Ushio. Hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review so I can know the flaws and to know that people want more :)


	3. Generosity

**Kyou's POV**

_I was on my way to Tomoya's house to have a chat with him after school. Just wanted to see him again. Last time I talked to him was when I was teaching Ushio in kindergarten. We didn't really say much, I only told him that there was a sport even for students and parents and it was a fun day back then. Ushio was really energetic during that day. While I was remembering the moments, I just arrived to Okazaki's residence._

_ I knocked the door many times as I usually did just for fun until Tomoya opened the door looking annoyed. "Stop knocking so many times ma-.. Wait, Kyou?" He looked surprised as he said that. "Yo, long time no see." I stick a tongue out while saying that. "Did Ushio do something at school?" He was puzzled. "Well, she did say that you gave her an advice to skip my lesson so I have a reason to beat you up" I warned with an insane grin on my face. "I am sorry…" Tomoya looked down as he sadly said that. "Anyway, I only came to talk with you so can a lady come in?" I teased. "*sigh* You are as demanding as ever. Come on in." He opened the door and let me enter._

_We went to living room as we both sit down, and I started to talk. "So, how was life?" "You really want me to answer that?" He said. "I am talking about life with Ushio." I corrected my question. "She gave me a reason to live ever since Nagisa died." He stated. "I know, I am sorry about that again" I looked down while saying that. "I remember after her death, I started to act aggressively on you and Ryou when you both tried to calm me down. I am sorry about that again." He bowed as he apologized. "My, my. It is ok Tomoya. We both knew how you were going through at that time" I remember one time he slapped me when he was….mourning for Nagisa. I didn't have any hard feelings at that time but it hurt me so much when that happened._

_ "Hey, I know a recipe that you and Ushio would like for dinner." I grinned as I said that. "Poisoned rats?" He asked "Do you want to die?" I asked with widened eyes. "I am sorry!" he bowed. "I will give you a recipe for Zaru ramen." I am writing the ingredients as I said that. "Wait… Okay, here is the recipe for it." I gave him the recipe. "Hmmm, alright. I already have the ingredients so I will cook it for me and Ushio during dinner. Thanks Kyou" He smiled as he said that. "This is nothing, it is just I am glad you are back to normal ever since Ushio started to live with you." I said. "Speaking of which, I have to go now." I said while I leave to the door. "Alright, tell Ryou and Botan that I said hi." Tomoya waved as he said that. "Alright, I will. Botan is dying to see you, you know." I grinned while saying that. "Heh" He made a small laugh after that._

* * *

I slowly woke up on my bed and saw the picture of Nagisa next to my bed. After some seconds, tears fell off. "Why Nagisa?" I asked. "Why did you leave them alone? Leave Tomoya alone when he needed you?" I asked again. "I will promise you that I will help him and Ushio in any problem they have." I smiled and wiped my eyes to remove tears while saying that. I looked at the time and it is already the time I have to go get ready. I went to my closet to dress up and then kiss Botan on his forehead and go to school.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

_The world was empty. There was no surroundings. Everything was just pitch black. I tried to walk around to see if there was something around but nothing. I waited until some kind of orb showed up. "What is this?" I asked to myself as I got my hand nearer to the light orb. As soon as I touched it, all of the surroundings turned into pure white, and many light orbs started to come at me._

* * *

"Huh?!" I shrieked as I woke up. What was that dream? I looked around my room to check if there is anything unusual around but nothing. So I gave a sigh of relief and got up from bed. I had to get ready for school. As I was dressing up, I heard Dad saying something. "Ushio! Are you awake?" Dad asked. "Yes! I am just getting ready now." I answered back. "That's odd, you never wake up that early unless I wake you up." He said suspiciously. "I only had a weird dream then woke up. There is not special reason" I replied. "Alright. Come down as you finish." Dad ordered. "Sure Dad." I obeyed. I am ready and went down to eat breakfast, then said goodbye to Dad and left to school.

I was walking to the path of Sakura trees. I should thank Tomoyo for that since she is the one who managed to save the trees while she was a senior at our school. That is one of the reasons that I respect her…. And ask myself why Buko is her daughter. As I was walking, I saw Buko so I thought about tricking her. A devious grin appeared on my face as I got a good idea. I saw plenty of rugby players who would stupidly start a fight with a girl if she annoyed them. I came to Buko and said. "Hey Buko, what do you think about those rugby players? They are hot~ aren't they?" I teased to her. "What? No way, even donkeys are smarter than them." She said and fell straight to my trap. I knew she hated the members of rugby team since they were bullying ever since. I loudly said: "What?! Donkeys are smarter than them you say?! I hope that they didn't hear you!" I noticed that the rugby players heard and said: "Donkeys are smarter than us?! Get over here Buko!" Buko screamed and ran faster than a cheetah from them. I was laughing so hard from that but I kind of pray that she won't kill me for that.

As I walked in the hallway, I saw Kyou-sensei and I decided to greet her and thank her for the recipe. "Good morning Kyou-sensei" I happily greeted. "Oh, good morning Ushio-chan. I hope you and your father like the Zaru ramen." She said happily. "Yes, I was about to thank you for it" I answered back. "Well, if you want to thank me, can you please try to concentrate on lessons this time?" She asked while I was mentally crying because of that request. "I will try" I stated. "Alright, good. I don't need to throw dictionaries at you for today" She said that while smiling which disturbed me a little. "Alright, the periods are about to start so go to the class please." She ordered. "Yes sensei" I obeyed.

The periods has ended and I approached to Buko lying her face on the desk. "Hey, how was the encounter with the rugby members?" I slyly asked. "I had to give them my lunch money for today because of what you did so thank you very much." She looked annoyed while saying that. "Fine, here is my lunch, I wasn't hungry today so I didn't eat it" I gave her my sandwich and she had a big smile on her face. "That's why I love Ushio-chaaan!" She happily said that so she forgave me easily. "Alright, let's go home, it is kind of late now" I noted. "Alright, let's go." She said.

Buko arrived to her house while I kept walking to mine. This night looked beautiful with many stars and full moon. No clouds and nothing to obscure the view, it was just excellent. I like this town's weather most of the time since it is rare to get outrageous weathers. I kept thinking about it until I arrived at my house. I entered and noticed that Dad is in the kitchen. "Hey Ushio, welcome back." He greeted me. "I am just about to finish dinner so please wait at the dining table for the food." He ordered. "Yes Dad" I obeyed.

The dinner came and we both started to eat. "I thanked Kyou-sensei for the Zaru ramen today during school." I said. "Good, she can be a sadist sometimes but she is a good friend and teacher." Dad noted since he and Kyou-sensei were long time friends since high school. "Tell me about it." I agreed. I still remember during kindergarten days, Kyou-sensei was my teacher. She was extremely kind and helpful during a long time and I still respect her now. I am glad that she is still teaching me for now.

As I thought of all of this, we both finished dinner. "Well, I am going to sleep now. Good night Dad" I told him as I am on my way to my room. "Alright Ushio, good night" he said as I went up. I dressed up in my pajamas and hope for the next day to be interesting. As I look to the ceiling, I was thinking about the cat that is lost. "I hope that I will find him soon" I said to myself before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, that was enjoyable. Please leave a review if you are interested in it and want to give me advices and tell me if there are any flaws in the story. Hope that you have enjoyed :)


	4. The Kind, The Starfish, and The Cat

I was sleeping in peace since the weekend passed. Relaxing on the bed is just the best feeling in the world. I just love to sleep, I don't know why though, I am just like that. It would've been the same in every weekend but today was different. I was trying to sleep but there was too much ruckus downstairs. "How many times are you going to call me an alien? Geez" Dad sounded annoyed as I was trying to sleep then I heard a feminine voice. I didn't make out what she said but the voice was familiar. Should I just stay…. Nope, curiosity gets every time. Hopefully this time it will be worth it. As I was getting down, I noticed a familiar figure. I got closer until a huge grin appeared in my face. "Fuko-chaaan!" I screamed as I jumped on her back. I knew Fuko ever since I was very young. We used to play and she is the one who made me like star fishes. Dad was confused about that but he still says that all of this is kind of familiar. I don't know about him but it is his problem. "Ushio-chan! Long time no see" Fuko responded while sounding as excited as I am. "Finally. I was getting tired of this "alien" talk" Dad sighed in relief as he said that. "You are still an alien to Fuko" She said while sticking her tongue out which annoyed Dad a bit. She still uses her name instead of "I" or "me" most of the time but I don't care.

"Ushio-chan, you look grown up now, even taller than Fuko too" Fuko said that while she investigates me. "But you are still not as a lady as Fuko is" She said while putting her hands on her hips. Yeah, right. I looked at Dad and he looked like he wanted to puke. I giggled as I saw him like that and Fuko noticed so she looked behind her and Dad instantly went back to normal and waves innocently. She turned back to me and whispered: "Geez, even aliens are cooler than him". "I heard that!" Dad stated while looking really annoyed. "Fuko would stop calling you alien if you start liking stars" She noted. "Not .A. Chance" Dad made his mind, you cannot make him change his ideals. "Alright, your problem" She stated while turning back to me. "So Ushio, you got anyone that is deep in your heart…. Besides Okazaki?" She teased while I looked a bit annoyed. Any normal girl would blush heavily and stutter while denying it. "I don't really care about this stuff now so please don't ask this to me again." I stated coldly. I am not like the other girls. Romance is just… Not really my type currently. I don't know if I will change my mind about it but for now, no dating for me. Fuko widened her eyes while staring at me and after some seconds, she said: "Are you a lesbian?" Dad spit his drink while she said that and I felt intent to suffocate her with a Dango plushy from my room to teach her a lesson. I just stared at her coldly for some seconds until she got the message. "Hahahaha, Fuko was just kidding. Can't Fuko joke once in a while?" She asked while laughing lightly while me and Dad shook our heads at the same time. "You guys are cold…" She said while sounding sad. A phone suddenly rang as Fuko reached to her pocket to answer. "Hello? Oh hey sister…. It is time to go? Hmmm, alright. Bye" She said while closing the call and putting her phone back to her pocket. "Looks like it is time for Fuko to depart. See you guys soon" She hurried to the door while waving and then left the house.

"Finally she left" Dad sighed in relief while saying that. "Sometimes she is unpredictable so my temper could be lost at any moment with her" He noted while yawning. "Well, I have no work today so I am just going to sleep." He stated while going back to his room. "Alright Dad, I am going to walk around for today." I said while leaving from the door. The weather is good. Not too cold and not too hot. You can call it spring obviously. As I was walking around, I found something moving in the bushes. It is really odd since the only thing that could do that around the town was Botan but he is huge now. I went to check it out and to my surprise, it was the lost cat. The same fur and the same eyes from the paper. "I finally found you." I happily said. "Meow" The cat meowed while walking towards me. He is so cute and it is a shame that he was walking alone around the town. "Let's get you to your owner." I said while carrying him and getting back to the location of the paper to know where is the owner.

I arrived at the location and found the paper. It said that the owner is in the boy's dorm of Hikarizaka High School, which is the school that I am in. Looks like I am going there and see if the owner is there. It was a short walk since the paper was near the path to school. As I arrived to the Boys Dorm. I entered and looked for the owner's room. I went to the caretaker's room to ask about it. I went to ring the bell and waited for a little bit. "Who is it?" I heard a female voice from the door. "I am just a student from this school and I have something to give." I responded as she opened the door. She wasn't old, I am even surprised that an adult like her is working as the caretaker of the boy's dorm. She had blue hair and golden eyes and is a beautiful lady. As she noticed me and the cat, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my, you found Shima" She said while almost getting her tears out. "Meow!" Shima meowed happily as he jumped from my arms to her's. "I was worried sick about you Shima" She said while grabbing him. She then turned to me and said: "Thank you very much for finding my cat. Can I just know your name?" She asked. "It is Ushio Okazaki" I responded while her eyes widened a bit. "Okazaki? Are you Tomoya's daughter?" She asked curiously. "Yes! How did you know?" I said while being shocked. "Heh, Tomoya came to this dorm every once in a while to visit Youhei and helps me sometimes." She said. "Also, you have similar looks to your father. I wonder if you have his deceiving character too." She said while being curious. "I can't comment about that but maybe." I noted while smirking. "What about yours?" I asked. "Misae Sagara. It is nice to meet you Ushio." She happily said. "If you want to come sometimes, I would love for you to be in my room. I still need to thank you again for finding Shima." She stated while entering back to her room. "Alright, I will remember that Misae-sama. I have to go back now." I said while going to the exit. "Alright, tell to your father that I said hi!" She waved while saying that. I waved back and nodded then left the dorm.

I am happy that I helped someone today. It is just that pleasing feeling when you see someone else happy. Also Misae-sama is an interesting person, I am a bit surprised that she knew my father when he was in high school though. She said he was visiting so I don't think that he was living there. I am curious how he and grandfather lived during that time. He didn't want to talk about it yet but they are in good terms now. I have blurred memories when Dad forgave grandfather and grandfather started to live a normal life. I still don't know what are the details though but Dad looked annoyed while I tried to ask. I will try to ask him again later. I arrived to my house and entered. "I am back!" I announced but no one answered. I heard a loud snore though. Looks like Dad is sleeping. He is sometimes a lazy father from time to time but I still love him. I didn't really want to wake him up so I made my own dinner. As I finished cooking and put my plates to the table, I noticed Dad coming down from the stairs.

"Ushio? I didn't know that you came back" He said. "Don't worry, I only came from a short time ago" I noted while grinning. "I also met Misae-sama today." I stated while Dad looked surprised. "Really? I didn't expect that since you don't go to the boys dorm." He stated while he got curious. "Shima was lost and I found him so I brought him back to Misae-sama." I explained to him. "Ahh. Alright, I am going back to sleep. I only came down to check if you came back or not. Good night" He responded while going back to his room. "Good night Dad" I replied as I sat down and started to eat.

I finished eating so I started to clean the plates and then go back to the room. It was an interesting day but if I just pranked Buko again, it would've been a great day. I yawned as I felt asleep so I went back the my room and change so I can go the bed to start sleeping. As soon I put my head on the pillow, I closed my eyes and slept.

_It was sundown at that day. Me and Dad were in cornfield looking for the toy that Dad bought for me. It was precious to me since that toy was the first gift he ever bought for me. We searched everywhere but we didn't find it. "Ushio, let's go back. It isn't anywhere here." Dad said while I shook my head. "Why you want to search for it that bad? We can just buy another toy." He asked as he sounded a bit annoyed. "Because there's only one" I responded with a timid voice._

_"But there were lots of them in the store." He responded back which made me a bit nervous. I kept looking down until I said: "It's the one you chose and bought for me" I replied while holding my kindergarten dress. "First thing from Daddy." I said while I was holding tears in my eyes. Dad was shocked when he said that and looked down for some seconds with widened eyes. "Ushio, were you lonely?" He asked as he was still looking down. "Yup" I answered._

_ "Was it fun to come on a trip with me?" He asked another question. "Yup" I answered again with the same answer. "Alright, Ushio…. Would it be alright if I stayed with you?" Dad asked while his hair covered his eyes. "I have been a bad daddy for a long time" He continued while slightly raising his head and he looked like he is going to cry which made me want to cry even more._

_ "But I would do my best for from now own, so would it be alright if I stayed with you?" He asked one final question and I answered again with the same answer: "Yup". "Really?" He wanted to confirm. "I want you to be with me" I responded while I opened my arms to hug him. "But I lost an important thing today so I am sad." I said while holding back tears from my eyes. "Is it alright not to hold it anymore?" I asked while I felt that I couldn't __hold it anymore. Tears will burst out anytime now._

_"Sanae-san told me that the places I can cry in are in the bathroom…" I stayed silent for some seconds and then finished by saying: "…. And in Daddy's arms". Dad looked down for a bit and then looked at me with his eyes getting tears out. "Yeah!" He stated while putting his arms on my back. It was some seconds and then I started to cry heavily. I was screaming while Dad was patting my back trying to calm me while he was crying himself too. "I am sorry….. I am so sorry." Dad apologized while doing that. The corn crops were moving from the wind while we both sit in our places and get the pain out of our chests. It was the day that me and Dad bonded together._

**Author's Note**

Sorry for taking time but it took a while to think about this chapter. If you like it, want to give me an advice, and tell me any criticism. Please leave a review. Hope that you enjoyed that chapter :)


	5. Surprising Invitation

**Ushio's POV**

I didn't really sleep much so I was just lying on the bed watching the ceiling. I was just thinking about last week's meet with Misae-sama. Regularly after school, I visit her to talk together most of the time. I discovered that she was the president of the student council when she was in high school and admired by many students. She also told me about Shima, her former lover. I was curious when she told me that so I asked her why she called her cat Shima. She didn't really want to talk about it since it is "a strange but personal reason". I respected her privacy so I didn't ask again about it. She also told me about her encounters with Dad as he helped her many times when he was in high school, including her certain conflict in her school life. As I finished thinking about it, I heard a familiar voice. Another strange visit perhaps? I went down the stairs and as Dad came out from his room to open the door, I told him that I will open it. I pulled the door knob and it was another surprise visit. Kotomi was at the entrance. I was surprised since she had to leave to America to continue her research there. Dad asked who was it and he got shocked as I am when he saw her too.

"Ah… Kotomi?" Dad asked surprisingly. "I thought I told you to call me Kotomi-chan, Tomoya-kun" Kotomi smilled as she said that. "I never thought that we will see you at that time" I said as I hugged her. She was a close person to me when I was a child. She tried to get me into literature though but didn't work since I am not interested as Dad is. "Ushio-chan, I missed you too" She said as she put her arms on my back as she hugs back. After some seconds, we let her in since it is strange to let her outside. We went to the living room to sit and talk as we wanted to ask her how she came back her after her urgent research in America which she had to live there. We never thought we will see her again.

"Kotomi-chan, how did you come back here? I thought the research was important." Dad asked before I opened my mouth to try to ask. "The research is scrapped since the team lost hope about knowing more about the other universes. We were close but many left so the project was scrapped. I always thought that I had to return back home since I didn't feel comfortable in America as I feel in here." Kotomi explained as she was looking down. Me and Dad know how she feels since she was very excited to finish the research in America, finishing what her parents started. Looks like it isn't possible anymore. "I am sorry about that Kotomi." I tried to calm her as I said that. "No need to apologize Ushio-chan, at least the good thing about it is that I am back." Kotomi responded as she smiled. I always love her smile for some reason, it just feels innocent and comes from the heart. "Does anyone know that you are back?" Dad asked. "No, only both of you know about that. Don't tell anyone yet though, I want to keep it as a nice surprise." Kotomi requested this favor for us as we nodded to her. "Good, I am glad" She sounded really grateful as she said that. I felt a strange urge to go the bathroom so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I wonder what are they talking about now….

* * *

**Tomoya's POV**

As Ushio went to the bathroom, we fell into silence. Kotomi wasn't in Nagisa's funeral but Kyou called her to tell her about Nagisa's death. Kyou mentioned that Kotomi wanted to come to comfort me but Kyou warned her to stay since I wasn't….myself at that time so Kotomi stayed there. "I am sorry about Nagisa, Tomoya-kun. I really wanted to come but I think it would've made things worse." Kotomi sounded depressed as she said that. "There is no problem about that. Don't worry, I am much better now and good thing you didn't see my past self." I smiled as I said that. "You were a bully?" She asked childishly. Ahhh…. She is still like that isn't she. "A very bad bully who not only hurt his friends but himself too." I responded. "I was a very bad bully until I met Ushio again when she was five." I continued then I smiled at her. "Then, the bully that I was is gone now." I finished the story as Kotomi smiled at me. "I am glad." She responded. I heard footsteps so looks like Ushio is coming back. Good thing we didn't talk about it when she was here.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

It turned out to be a false alarm inside my body. I hate when that happens sometimes… I came back to the living room and I saw both Dad and Kotomi were smiling. "Hey guys, did I miss anything?" I asked with a big grin. "No, it is just Kotomi being too smart for her own good" Dad responded while Kotomi looked a bit annoyed. "Not true you bully" She teased as she pouted which made me laugh as I sit down. Dad also laughed when she said that. She sighed then she looked at her watch then she seemed like she missed something. "I should go now since I have to meet people to get my house back." She said as she stood up. "That fast? Alright… If your house's garden is a mess, call me so I will fix it again." Dad said while he stood up too. I stood up and said: "Yeah, we would love to help you since you came back." She was really happy and said: "Don't worry, I will. Goodbye then!" She waved as she left the house.

"We have to keep it a good surprise, she said… Akio mentioned that the yearly baseball match is coming tomorrow so maybe we can all play again just for good time's sake. It would be a good idea to invite Kotomi for that right Ushio?" Dad asked as he got an excellent idea. "Yeah! That would be a great surprise." I agreed enthusiastically as he said that. "This time we are going to win for sure….Wait, I am becoming like the old man now." Dad sighed as he said that which made me giggle. "Looks like you are getting an old man yourself" I teased while he looked annoyed as I said that. "Don't call me an old man until my back starts to hurt." Dad responded. "Alright, I will call Tomoyo-sama to break it for you~" I teased again. "Never mind…" Dad looked depressed as I said that which made me laugh. "Anyway, since the game is coming soon, we have to start inviting people for the match. I am going to start now, want to help me?" Dad asked as he is getting to his room. "Yeah, I am coming with you. Let me just get ready." I responded as I went to my room to get ready.

"Before we go, let me just call Kotomi." Dad got his phone to call her and went to his room. As I finished, I went to room and noticed that just finished. "Kotomi found it as a great idea so she is coming." Dad stated. "Alright, great. Let's get going then" I said when I get to the door. "Alright, let's go" He said while we both went outside and go to the Sunohara residence. It was a good weather and it is nice from time to time to walk with Dad. It feels nostalgic sometimes… We arrived at their house and rang the bell. "Who is there?" Youhei-sama voice was heard from the door. Dad coughed lightly then said: "You owed money to a gang and you didn't pay so open the doo-" Dad got interrupted as the door opened and Youhei-sama said: "I am not as stupid as I was during high school days Tomoya!". "You don't have the blond hair so you are right" Dad responded which made him a bit annoyed. "Oh just shut up and come in" Youhei said and we entered.

The house is the same as ours so it isn't weird to enter there. As we went to the living room, we found Tomoyo-sama and Buko sitting there so we bowed to greet them. Yuki must be sleeping in his bed room since he isn't with them. "So, we just want to invite you to the baseball match for tomorrow as Akio wants a good team again like every year." Dad announced which made Youhei and Tomoyo grin. "You want my athletic ability like always eh?" Youhei asked with a smug all over his face. "At the last match, you almost made our team lose by missing many bases that I almost assumed that you are going blind." Tomoyo answered which made Youhei shriek a bit. "Anyway, it has been a long time since I used the most of my strength so I will join too." Tomoyo accepted and then Buko said: "Hey, don't forget about me! I am strong too and I want to join." I agree since when she is pissed off, she can beat up a rugby member really badly but she couldn't the last time since there were a horde of them. "Alright, Buko will join too then." I said when me and Dad stood up. "We have to go now to invite others then, see you all later then." Dad bowed as he said that and we were on our way to Fujibayashi residence.

We just arrived there and we rang the bell. The door was opened by Ryou-sama. Ryou is working as a nurse in the town's hospital and she is good at it since when I get injured, she helped me during that time. "Oh, hey Okazaki-kun, Ushio-chan" She bowed at us as she greeted. "Hey Fujibayashi. Is Kyou here too? We just want to ask you both for something." Dad asked as we entered. "Don't worry Tomoya, I am here." Kyou greeted at us while she was coming down from the stairs. "Great! We want for you both to be in the team for this year's baseball team." I asked to both of them. Ryou flustered and said she would just cheer since she isn't into sports. Kyou on the other hand: "This is nostalgic. I still remember the baseball match during high school…" She, Ryou and Dad looked down for some seconds until Kyou broke the silence and said: "Alright, I am in!" Kyou agreed to be in the team. "Alright, now we have have to go to ask Misae. See you later ladies." Dad said as we both bowed and went to the boy's dorm of the school.

We entered the boy's dorm and knocked on Misae's room door. She opened and was surprised when she saw both of us, most notably Dad. "Tomoya? Long time no see." Misae said with a surprised look on her face. "Hey Misae. Can we come in? We just want to ask you something." Dad bowed as he said that. "Sure, come in both of you." Misae let us in and we all sat. At first, Misae was telling about my visits to her and our talks which kind of surprised Dad but was happy nonetheless. After that, Dad asked her to be in the baseball team for this year's match. "Oh, it has been a long time ever since I played… Sure, I would like to join since I need to be active sometimes…. And to remember the good times." Misae accepted and we both bowed to her and waved as we left. Our final destination was Yoshino residence to invite Yusuke-sama, and Fuko-chan. Dad is sure that Kouko would just like to cheer.

We finally arrived since the apartment is kind of far. We rang the bell and waited for some seconds. Yusuke opened the door and he looked happy as he saw both of us. "Hey Tomoya, Ushio. Please come in." He greeted us as he let us in. "Thank you!" Me and Dad bowed as we said that. Kouko and Fuko came as we both entered to welcome us since it is kind of rare for us to come. As we enjoyed pleasant conversation, we asked if you they can be in the baseball team in this year's match. "You guys want to create another great memory eh?" Yusuke grinned as he said that. "Alright, I am in." He accepted as he gave us a thumb up. "Fuko would like to join too. Fuko always wanted to try baseball!" Fuko wanted to join too and as Dad mentioned that Fuko was in coma during his high school days so she couldn't come. Kouko as expected just wanted to cheer so we thanked them and bowed before we left.

"That was nice, right Ushio?" Dad asked as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah! It is nice to see many people joining, and it will be a bigger surprise when they see Kotomi tomorrow." I responded and I noticed that I sound excited as I said that. Dad laughed when he heard that and said: "Yeah… It is nice that all of our friends will play again." Dad said and then looked down to try to say something. "The problem is my shoulder. It was a miracle that I made the team win long time ago, don't know if it will be the same with you guys…" Dad sounded a bit down as he said that. "Geez, you sound like an old geezer" I responded sounding annoyed and the I continued: "I am sure that you will surprise them again, and surprise me a lot more. Don't give up Dad." I gave him encouragement as I have him a pat on the back. Dad laughed again as he said: "Thanks Ushio… I will try." He said as we arrived home.

As we entered, we both yawned at the same time. Noticed that both of us are exhausted because of today, we said good night and went to our rooms. As I touch the bed, I thought about tomorrow and seemed excited. As I touched the pillow, I closed my eyes to sleep but the difference is that I was smiling as I started to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am proud that this chapter is longer comparing to the others. Please leave a review of encouragement, advice, and criticism if you want to and if you are interested in the story :)


	6. The Sport's Miracle

I opened my eyes as I am living another day, and it is the one I was waiting for. It is the day that we will have the yearly baseball match. I and Dad managed to get everyone on board with Kotomi as a nice surprise. As I jumped from the bed, I opened the closet to get ready with sportswear. I got a track jacket and sports pants with a pair of sneakers to be ready for today. I went down to see Dad and he looked ready too with the same gear and has a bag which I presume has enough food for the team. "Morning Ushio. It looks like you are excited today" Dad smirked as he greeted. "I think it's obvious, isn't it?" I responded with a grin which made Dad have a small laugh. "I already called everyone and they are ready to go now, but let's go to the bakery first to get Akio and Sanae" Dad said as I followed him to the door. "Sure, let's go" I replied as we got out of the house.

The weather was excellent and not extremely hot so we could survive a long game for today. We arrived to the bakery quickly since it was near to our house. We entered but there was no one at the counter desk so we presumed that they got a day off for today. We entered to the backdoor and found Akio ready to go but waiting for Sanae. He noticed us and came to greet us. "Finally you came guys" He said as he gave a bear hug to Dad which I noticed that he is getting suffocated from him, Dad should've worked out more often to resist that. Dad was making signs to Akio to release him since he is starting to get blue now so Akio released him. "It's good to see you too Akio. Still as strong as ever I see." Dad said as he was breathing air. Akio noticed me and hugged me too since it was a long time since I saw them. "It is good to see you too Ushio-chan" Akio said as he finished hugging me. "It's same for me too ojīsan" I responded as he released me. Good thing that he didn't give me a bear hug though, I am almost the same as Dad so I have to work out too sometimes.

"I am ready to go for the match but I am just waiting for Sanae now. We have to win this time though" Akio stated as he sat down. "It will not be easy this time since they practiced for a long time to beat us so we must be careful" He continued as he was closing his eyes. "Tomoya, Ushio. I hope you both brought good people for the team." He finished as he opened his eyes again. "Don't worry ojīsan, we brought them to the team." I responded with a smirk as Dad nodded. Akio grinned and said: "If they are the same players as we had when you were young Tomoya, then I have confidence." Akio noted. "Don't worry, they are the same peo-…" Dad suddenly stopped as Akio was confused then he had *Oh, I understand* face. I have a feeling it was about Mom but I didn't walk to say anything so we waited until Sanae came out suddenly and said: "Akio, I am read-" Sanae didn't continue since she saw us so came to greet and hug us. "Obāsan, it is good to see you" I hugged back as I kissed her on her cheek and released. Sanae smiled and then turned to Dad and Akio. "So, I am ready now. Let's go?" Sanae asked as Akio fist pumped as he screamed: "YOSH! It is time to beat them again!" Dad did the same and screamed: "YEAH!" Me and Sanae were glaring at them until Dad noticed what he has done and slapped himself because of it. "I am becoming like you now Akio…" Dad stated as Akio laughed so hard as he put his arm around Dad's shoulder. "It is a father's symptom… Deal with it" Akio responded as he grinned in the last part. "Alright, let's go everyone" I ordered as they followed me outside. We were on our way to public baseball court to meet others.

We finally arrived and entered the court and found Sunohara family waiting outside. We even saw Mei, and Yuki out there. "Onni-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Buko-chan. Okazakis and Furakawas are here!" Mei announced as she was waving at us. It's been a long time since I saw as I waved back at here. "Hey Mei-chan! Long time no see!" I responded as we were getting closer. "Yeah, that's true." Mei said as we hugged. "It is good to see you too Mei-chan." I responded as I released her from a tight hug. "Yo, finally you all are there!" Youhei greeted as he and Tomoyo are walking toward us. "You guys have no idea how long we were wai-" Youhei couldn't continue since Tomoyo gave a small kick on his leg. She was whispering at him about something but we couldn't hear. My curiosity is torturing to endure sometimes. "Sorry everyone, Youhei was just acting up as we just arrived here." Tomoyo said as she was giggling. I don't buy it but who cares, I just want for the game to start. "Yeah…. What she said." Youhei acting like he agreed as he was grabbing his leg. That small kick isn't really small after all. "Ushio-chan! It is good to see you!" Buko suddenly appeared behind me as I jumped in surprise. "What the! Buko? Stop sneaking behind me!" I warned her as I was grabbing my heart to make sure it is okay. Buko can be surprising sometimes though so I can't say that she is fully stupid. She giggled and then asked: "So, when the others will come?"

As I was about to answer, Botan suddenly came and ran over Youhei who just can't catch a break sometimes. We saw Kyou and Ryou running towards us as they wave. "Hey guys, I hope it was okay to bring Botan as a cheering mascot?" Kyou asked as she and Ryou stopped running then noticed Youhei trying to stand up. "Kyou, why does Botan run on me every time we are in the same place?!" Youhei asked as Kyou was laughing hardly at him which made Youhei glare at her. "Sorry, it is just a reaction from Botan meeting you. I am afraid I can't change that." Kyou noted as she finished laughing which made Botan happy as he sat on Youhei. "Hey! Get off me!" Youhei ordered as he was trying to stand up. Botan didn't look pleased but he moved away and let him stand up. That was just priceless as I giggled after all that. As Youhei finished standing, another person just came.

Misae and Shima just came and waved at us as she was getting near. "Hey guys! I hope that I am not late!" Misae greeted as she arrived. "Don't worry, there is still time as the opponents didn't arrive yet." Akio responded as he looked around. "Oh, good" Misae said as Shima just jumped off her arms and walking towards Youhei. "Oh hey kitty, kitty. You still remember me?" He asked to Shima as he suddenly jumped and scratched his face. Youhei was screaming and went to sit on a corner. Tomoyo sighed and said: "Why does all of this happen to my husband?" "You were kicking him when you guys first met though." Dad responded which made Tomoyo look down as she was walking towards her husband to calm him. Another priceless view for me. "Shima! Bad cat!" Misae scolded the cat while he was putting his head under his paws like he actually doesn't want a scolding. As they finished, a group of people came.

Yusuke, Kouko, and Fuko arrived as they entered the court. Fuko was grabbing a star fish carving with her which is normal. She saw me and suddenly ran towards me. "Fuko wants to give you this!" Fuko stated as she puts the carving in front of my face. "That's a bit sudden but why now?" I asked as I was confused. "It's for good luck dummy." Fuko responded as she put the carving on my arms. "So excuse Fuko, Fuko needs to stretch a bit" She said as she walks to one of the bases and start excercising. "Hey everyone. It seems everyone is excited." Yusuke greeted as he arrived to us. "Yep, nostalgic isn't it?" Dad asked which made Yusuke laugh. "Yes it is." He responded as he gave a high five with Dad. As I was about to say something, I suddenly saw a familiar sight coming, and others were shocked as they saw it.

Kotomi has finally arrived to the court and waved at us with a big smile on her face. Everyone came running towards her since they didn't know that she was here. Well, I and Dad knew about it. Dad was just standing there, smiling that she finally arrived. I am the same as him. As I was watching, I saw Tomoyo, Kyou, and Ryou hugging and kissing her everywhere on her face since they missed her so much. "Kotomi, we missed you so much! When did you arrive from America?" Kyou was the first to ask to Kotomi. "There were problems with the research group so the project was cancelled and I am here now." Kotomi responded as everyone still continued hugging here. "Oh Kotomi, finally you are back home." Tomoyo said as she was the one who is hugging Kotomi the most. "I missed you all so much." She said to everyone and then she looked at me and Dad. "I have to thank Tomoya-kun and Ushio-chan for keeping the surprise." Kotomi announced as everyone stared at us. Me and Dad were laughing and said at the same time: "It is nothing Kotomi, we are just glad that you came." Kotomi teared up a bit and then ran towards us to hug us. "Thank you… I am glad that I knew you both" She said as she released us and then dried off her tears. "Well, that is nice surprise and all but looks like the other team is coming" Akio announced as a big group of people came.

The neighbors finally arrived as they are ready to play now. Akio gave us signals to be ready and we followed him. Youhei will be the team's catcher since he can catch anything that will come at him now. Buko will be the pitcher since she can throw too hard that even if Youhei can catch it, it will hurt. The rest of us will be batters for each round. I am first to be batter so I got ready and went to the base where I should be. Gripping the bat hard enough and adjust the balance to be ready to strike. The pitcher was concentrating on where to throw then target it. As he finished, he finally threw the ball which was fast…. But not fast enough. I managed to strike which was a good strike then ran fast enough to be safe in the first base. The team roared in cheers as I succeeded. Next is Dad, who seems a bit nervous about his shoulder, is ready to strike. The pitcher threw the ball but Dad couldn't get the ball three times so he was out. It wasn't looking good now so Kyou was next. "Hey! Throw me your best shot!" Kyou taunted as she is ready with the bat. The pitcher twitched then threw the ball and Kyou made a great strike as she and I ran fast enough for me to be in the last base and Kyou behind me. We are almost to score a point. "PUHI!" Botan cheered as Kyou waved at him. It is Akio's turn now. "Finally, I can strike some balls now!" Akio stated as he got his bat and went to the base to strike. The pitcher looked nervous as he saw him but nevertheless, he threw the ball but Akio missed for the first time. "Come on Akio, you can do this!" Sanae cheered as Akio gave a thumbs up and balanced the bat to be ready. The pitcher threw the ball again and Akio stroke a homerun. Me, Kyou, and Akio managed to get three scores for the team as the crowd roared for success. The other team looked really nervous but they wouldn't give up any time now.

"Alright everyone, we are currently winning so we must keep this way by playing well, alright?" Akio stated as we all nodded. "Alright. Let's go!" Akio announced as we all got out and sat in our seats. We have one out and 3-0 score now. It is Fuko's turn but me and Dad had a sweat drop since we don't think that Fuko can play baseball well. "Alright Fuko, you can do this. You can do thi-" Fuko got interrupted as she missed one ball. "Damn it… This time Fuko will get i-" She once again got interrupted as she missed the second ball. "Come on! This time Fu-" For the final time, she missed the third ball and the team got a second out. Fuko was looking down the entire time and went to her corner. "Don't worry Fuko, you will get it next time." Kouko tried to encourage her while Fuko was staring at her star fish carving… Yeah she is depressed. It is Yusuke's turn but as he seemed ready, he missed all the balls without even moving. He got depressed and sat next to Fuko to stare at her star fish. What a weird family there. We got three outs and Buko is the pitcher now.

Buko went to her position and she seemed serious now. It is rare though but in sports, she is a different person. A cunning and athletic one that is as her father. The batter came to get ready and gave her the sign to throw. Buko took a deep breath then threw the ball. It was incredibly fast that I noticed a flame appearing on the ball. The batter missed and Youhei shrieked as he caught it. "Damn it, you really are going to make my hand fly off with this kind of throw!" Youhei stated as Buko is preparing another ball. "Sorry Dad, we are in the game now." Buko responded coldly which made her father gulp hard. She was preparing another throw and her father has a terrified look in his face. Looks like he isn't a lucky guy after all. Buko threw another ball and once again, the batter missed and Youhei shrieked louder than the last time. "Can you make a bit slower please honey?" Youhei tried to ask kindly which was supposed to work but.. "We are in the game Dad" Once again, she responded coldly which made her father kiss his hand just in case if it is lost, can't blame him for this one. She threw the ball one last time and the batter for the last time missed it and Youhei started flying once he caught the ball. Tomoyo came to Youhei to cheer him up by whispering something in his ear. After she finished, Youhei suddenly became excited and went to his position. "Come on Buko, use all your energy again!" He advised his daughter for that. I have no idea what Tomoyo said to Youhei but it seems kind of fishy as soon Dad started to laugh.

Buko continued to throw hard throws and gave three outs to the opposing team, but there were some people who managed to hit and got two points so now it is 3-2. I have to applaud to them because it is almost a miracle if you managed to strike Buko's throws. Our team is the batter now as it is Kotomi's turn. She took her bat and went to her position to strike. "Okay… I have to calculate the predicated speed of the pitcher's throw so I can strike it." I heard Kotomi saying that with all mathematics talk that I cannot comprehend and as soon she finished, she missed all the throws which made her theories useless. She was just staring the ground while walking towards us. "I am sorry for missing all of them…. Again." Kotomi apologized as Dad pat her back and said: "Don't worry, we are still winning!" Kotomi smiled then went to her seat. It is Misae's turn now. "Alright, time to teach these guys a lesson that we will win every year starting now!" She said while getting her bat then going to her position. She balanced her bat and said: "Come on! Show me what you got!" It is strange to see her taunt like that but Dad just smirked after that. He knows her well I suppose. The pitcher threw the ball as hard as he can but it was futile since Misae managed to hit the ball, and ran towards the upper base. She is very fast though so I am surprised that she reached there.

It is Buko's turn now. She got her bat and went to her position. She looked different though. Her eyes don't look as carefree and happy as she is but it looks concentrated and cold. Buko looks like an entirely different person in the match now. She was glaring at the pitcher which looked like it gave shivers to his spine as he was worried about her strength. I am wondering if she can be that serious, why she is stupid most of the time? She could've given nightmare to rugby members when they were bullying her. That is a question that I was asking myself everyday but never mind that, we are in the match now. The pitcher finally threw the ball but Buko managed to hit it so strong that flames erupted from the ball and it flied outside the stadium. Buko and Misae started running as we got two more points. We erupted with roars and cheers for both of them as they were walking towards us. "Excellent work Buko!" Tomoyo encouraged her as Buko gave her a high five. "I know right?" She responded with a big grin. She is the carefree person that I know now.

As the game continued on and on, it was 5-4 since Youhei did a big mistake while continuing running without stopping at any base which cause a third out during our turn. We all scolded him about that and he just went to the corner with Fuko staring to the star fish carving as she is still doing. Poor girl though, she wanted to play well but she just can't. The team managed to get two points while it was there turn but it ended thanks to Buko's great pitching ability. It was Tomoyo's turn to be a batter now as she went to her position to strike. The pitcher threw the ball as Tomoyo stroke but it wasn't as hard as expected but she managed to get to the first base. It was the final shot for us to win now and it is Dad's turn. We all cheered for him and before he went to his position, I told him with a smile: "Forget about your injury for this moment, just be a free person and win. I know that you will do this because I believe in you. Just believe in yourself Dad!" Dad grinned and said: "We will win this, don't worry." He went to his position and before he was balancing his stance and bat, Akio said: "Come on Tomoya! Make a miracle once again!" Dad gave him a thumb up as he said that and got ready. While the pitcher threw the ball, I noticed something strange.

The time slowed down for me as I noticed behind Dad was the spirit of Mom supporting him. I was shocked as I saw that and I dried my eyes off to make sure and she was still there. Her exact features as her picture frame. "M-Mom?" I said. No one strangely heard but her. Mom only said those words: "I am proud of both of you." She then was disappearing by light. The time came back to normal and no one heard anything. I was confused until I noticed that Dad stroke the ball with all of his strength and the miracle happened. He got a homerun so he ran around until he got the winning point. We all jumped from out seats and ran towards him so we can carry him and make him bounce just for celebration for the victory he made. I was sure that Mom's spirit had something to do to it, and I ask myself if I was the only one who saw her or Dad saw her too.

If you can still hear me Mom, I want to tell you that I miss you and love you. Thank you for giving birth to me and let me meet my father. I am grateful that you met Dad, and I hope that you didn't regret it since it caused your death. I hope you are happy up there and still live in our hearts.

_"I love you Mom" I whispered myself as I see Dad laughing with tears in his eyes as he was bouncing. Looks like he saw her too._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, there is something though. There won't be a new chapter for a week since I am traveling outside without the laptop. I will try to read the reviews and answer the PMs with my smartphone when I am there but for now, the fanfiction is in a break now. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :D.


	7. The Celebration

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. If you read my last chapter's AN about me not writing another chapter for the week…. Well, I am going to do another chapter since I just want to end the celebration for the victory of the baseball match for Ushio and her friends and family. It could be small but hopefully it will be enjoyable. Please leave a review since it means a lot for a lot of writers around here :)

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

It has been just some hours after the victory from the baseball match thanks to Dad. We all carried him along the road and stopped at Furakawa's Bakery to celebrate there. We were a lot but it was fine since the bakery has enough food and drinks for all of us. As we all sat around the table, Akio brought some drinks for all of us just for the sake of celebration. "Everyone!" Akio began talking as we all started to focus on him. "We are all here to celebrate the victory once again against our neighbors in the baseball match!" He grinned as he said that and continued with a smirk and raising his glass: "So we should drink for the sake of Tomoya since he was the one who gave the victory to us, his team!" Everyone roared in cheers as they raised their cups and Dad was laughing since he is humble because of that. "Cheers for Tomoya!" Akio ordered as he raised his glass once again. "Cheers for Tomoya!" Everybody including me repeated what Akio said and clashed our glasses all together, and it was a beautiful sight for friendships and love.

"We knew that you would give us the victory we needed Tomoya!" Kyou stated as I noticed that she was blushing as she said that which made me smirk at her. I have a strange feeling about that as I was thinking about it, but nevertheless, it isn't important to think about it now. "Thanks Kyou, you all gave me pressure at that time but Ushio is the one who gave the confidence for that." Dad responded as I flustered when he said that. "Dad, it was you who made us win, I didn't do anything." I noted as I was looking down but Dad put his hand on my shoulder as he said: "Words can do anything Ushio, remember that." Dad stated as I nodded. I don't believe it at first since I am kind of person who believes someone by his actions, not his words. I don't know if my opinion will change though. As we finished talking, Botan suddenly came towards me as I presumed he wanted a pat on the back from me, so I did that and he looked pleased since he came closer. I was playing with him ever since I was in kindergarten when I and Dad visit Kyou once in a while.

After some talks, Sanae appeared with many plates of food for all of us to eat. We thanked for the food as we started to eat the bread but like every time…. The bread is terrible. Many people started to spit the food just by reaction, it was that bad. Even Akio did the same which made Sanae depressed and ran away from the bakery. "WAIT DARLING! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" Akio shouted as he tried to run after Sanae with the bread on his mouth. "THE BREAD IS DELICIOUS SINCE IT IS MY FAVORITE!" He continued as he exited the bakery too. Everybody were glaring at the door except for me and Dad since we got used to it for a very long time. Shima reached to the bread just to taste it but it was a bad decision. He started to cough the bread off as Misae noticed and tried to pat his back to calm down like a baby… Yeah, the bread was that bad.

"It's nice for us to be reunited ever since we were in high school right?" Youhei asked as everyone nodded in agreement. "For the first time, an idiot is right" Tomoyo responded as Youhei shrieked and said: "You're my wife, come on…" He looked down as Tomoyo came closer and said: "That's why I love you." He then made a big grin and put his arm around her shoulders. Buko made a deep smile as she saw her parents being close since she is a caring person to her loved ones, and that's one of the reasons I love Buko as a friend. As they finished their conversation, Fuko suddenly stood up and grabbed a bag under the table. I asked myself about how the bag got here since I didn't see her carrying it when she came to the court but Fuko is a confusing person so I refrained from asking the question.

Fuko started to unpack the bag and to no surprise, she started to give everyone star fish carvings. As we all received one, we were all confused about it and Kotomi asked: "Why are you giving them to us at this time?" Fuko started to do the thinking pose as I sweat drop since she isn't even thinking now. "Hmmm…. It is for celebrating our victory dummy!" Fuko responded as everyone was staring at her but after that, they accepted the gifts so they kept them. Fuko then made a huge grin and sat down as she finished giving away the carvings.

After hours past, everyone, including me and Dad, had to leave since it was getting late so we gave our goodbyes to everyone and left the bakery. We noticed Akio and Sanae returning so we went to them to tell them we all are leaving so said goodbye as we left then waved to confirm that. It was a long, but good day that I will keep in my mind as a good memory. "I hope you enjoyed today Usio." Dad said as I smiled while saying: "Of course, it was a great day for me!" Dad grinned and then asked: "Ushio…. Did you felt a strange presence during the match?" I started to get confused about the question until I remembered about, supposedly, Mom's spirit supporting Dad. I nodded as Dad noticed and looked down. "So I wasn't the only one…" I stated as Dad started to tear up. "I wanted her to be with us Ushio… I wanted her to be with us every day, every night, and to be in every memory with us" Dad said as I started to look down too. It is depressing to see Dad in that state, and worst of all, I am getting the same feelings as him. Why did Mom ever die? Why did she not live? And if it was possible for her to live…. Then why was I born?

I started to tear up as Dad noticed and hugged me. "Ushio…. Don't think of negative questions." Dad ordered as I was still crying. "Don't be that depressed when you see me like that… Your smile is what keeps me going." Dad continued as I looked up at him. "I am sure that your mother is proud of you now… Even if she died when you were born, I am sure that she didn't regret it" Dad finished as he smiled with some tears in his eyes. "Dad…. Thank you." I hugged back as I said that and started to cry in his arms. This feeling is annoying me every time I have it. That's why it is rare for me to be in this state since I hate that feeling. At the same time, you should get out what you want to say to the person you trust and shares mutual feelings as you. Dad suffered because of that so he taught me to be not like him ever since. I am proud to have him as my father.

It started to rain so we released each other and started running to our residence laughing. We shouldn't stay in this state so we have to brighten up. Anyway, this conversation managed to calm all of us, and arrived home safetly. "Phew… That was close." Dad said as sighed in relief. He didn't want us to catch a cold so I grinned and responded: "It is hard for me to catch a cold Dad. I have been in the rain for times longer than I can remember." Dad smirked as he walked toward me and kiss me in the forehead. "I love you sweetheart… It is time to sleep now." He went to the stairs and before he went to his room, he looked at me and said good night then waved. I waved back and went on my way to the room as I changed to my sleep wear, and went to the bed to sleep. I lied on the bed then I started to think about today's match, celebration, and the conversation between me and Dad. As I finished, I started to close my eyes and my consciousness started to drift away since I started to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you guys liked the chapter. I needed to finish the celebration before I traveled so now I feel calm and I will think of the next chapter while I am out. Please leave a review since it keeps me going and hope you enjoy the story :)

I will try to reply to reviews and PMs while I am out, but if I didn't, it means that there is no good internet connection at the place I am staying.

Have a good day readers!


	8. The Old Friend

**Ushio's POV**

It was a hot day and I didn't sleep well since I went to the bed late thanks to the celebration. As I stood up from the bed, my body felt heavy. I can't really open my eyes well and my arms are a bit numb. I cursed as I was walking very slowly to the bathroom to wake myself up with cold water on the face. It felt good to have water on your eyes when you need it. I brushed my teeth too just when I was there and then went back to my room to wear my school uniform. I had a feeling that it is going to be a long day but hopefully it won't be the case.

As I finished getting ready, I found Dad making breakfast but he was obviously tired by just looking at his eyes. He had dark bags just underneath dark blue eyes… Oh how I always wanted blue eyes. I started the conversation by saying: "It seems you didn't get enough sleep, right?" I winked after that.

Dad turned his head around to look at me with a grin: "Yeah…" He was scratching behind his head in embarrassment as I giggled. "It was long day though so I have a plausible reason for it."

"Hey, don't think that I am not the same. In fact, I was cursing that I had to go to school today." I looked down as I said that which made him laugh. "Good thing you are not a delinquent though." Dad stated which made me glare at him for some time. "I almost was if you didn't stay with me." I stated which made his eyes widened… He didn't know didn't he? I always wanted to live with my own father while I was young. Akio and Sanae were great people but I wanted to be raised by a person who brought me here. My own mother is dead so I only have Dad for me here. I wanted him to be there on my first walk, and my first speech. At least we are living together now.

We were silent for some seconds then Dad broke it by saying that the breakfast is ready. I smirked as I came to my seat to eat. It was the usual toast with eggs and an apple juice. I was kind of hungry so I ate a bit faster than usual which made one of Dad's eyebrows to be raised. He wasn't used to see me eat fast but he didn't say anything. As I finished my breakfast, I looked the watch and noticed it is time to depart to the prison for teenagers which is known as high school. I waved goodbye to Dad as I exited the house and went on my way to the school.

It was the same weather as usual. Not too hot and at the same time, not too cold. Just the way it is. As I almost arrived, I noticed a silhouette of a familiar person near a building next to the boy's dormitory. I went closer then I discovered that I knew that person. That was Toyoka Amano. He was a childhood friend during the kindergarten and we were in the same class which Kyou was teaching for. He had a dark gray hair with a ponytail since he has a shoulder-length hair, brown proud eyes, small nose, and a smile that can make somebody's day a good one. He was a bit skinny comparing to other guys but he can be a tough person. We were very good friends, played a lot and make a lot of pranks on Buko. He was a guy you would love to hang out with, but sadly, not many people are hanging out with him. He is an almost perfect student with great grades, great respect from teachers, and helped his classmates with stuff, but he wasn't a guy who likes to hang out with many people. He prefers solitude most of the time but he let me and Buko in his life, and he doesn't regret he said. He noticed me looking at him and his eyes widened in surprise. We aren't in the same school since he had perfect grades so he moved to a better school for people like him. It was almost three years that we didn't see each other. He had a black collar uniform with the insignia of his school. He then made a big grin and waved at me. I waved back then I walked towards him with a smile.

"Ushio! Long time no see!" Toyoka greeted as he bowed. He was extremely polite and well mannered guy which is rare for these days. "You don't need to be that formal Toyoka!" I raised my hand for a high five and he clapped at it. "It has been a long time indeed" I smiled which made him grin even more. "How is life? It was like… forever!" He asked as he moved his arms around. He sometimes exaggerates with his words but I don't mind at all. "It is normal, same as you remember it. What about you?" I asked as I pointed at him. "Alone as usual… Which I don't mind at all." He responded with a smirk. It annoyed me a bit since he was always alone. I just don't understand him sometimes. "You know you should change yourself." I sounded like a strict parent at that one which made him frown a bit.

"I would but it isn't worth it. I don't know a person who I can trust as I trust you and Buko…" Toyoka said while looking down. As he mentioned it, he was bullied heavily during kindergarten, elementary, and middle schools. It was all because he was weak and too smart. That made him an easy prey for them. I was defending him by kicking out the bullies with words but if it doesn't work. Buko would go on rampage and beat them up until they surrender… We were his only friends and he trusted us. We were depressed when we three discovered that Toyoka would move to a different high school and not be with us.

As silence came for some seconds, I broke it with a tease: "Speaking of Buko… You still like her? ~" Toyoka blushed like crazy as I said that. "W-w-w-what are you s-s-saying Ushio?" He is a very shy person sometimes which made me giggle as he said that. He and Buko were very good friends and he developed a crush on her during middle school. I discovered when he told me about it but he didn't want me to get involved. I didn't really care at that time but as I saw him just now, I really want him to see Buko sooner or later. "She misses you, you know. She still wants to thank you for helping her at "that" time during middle school…" I said as he looked serious. Then he started to look down. What is he thinking now?

* * *

**Toyoka's POV**

During the end of middle school's semester, Buko was outnumbered and being bullied by a bunch of rugby members. At that time, she didn't do anything that tipped them off, they just felt like it. She wasn't like other girls since she can handle herself against violence so they were beating her until she was lying on the ground getting kick by the continuously. Like beating a dead horse but except, Buko isn't a horse, and is alive.

Suddenly, I, clearly weaker than Buko, went on rampage and gave a hard headbutt to one of the rugby players and knocked him out cold. I had a very hard skull so it worked. "HOW DARE YOU BEATING UP A GIRL!" I yelled like a wild animal enraged by the hunter's missed shot. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF US PUNK?!" One of the rugby players yelled at me. They were three now, and they are huge. I would be obliterated by them but I didn't care. I was in a blood rage. "IN MATTER OF FACT, I DO!" I screamed like a like a lion running towards my enemies and gave one a straight, hard punch to the stomach which knocked another one out. The two players were shocked but they didn't care.

One grabbed me from behind and the other started to punch me like a punching bag. I felt those punches like sharp daggers stabbing all over my body. I then started to cough up blood but they continued. "YOU WANT TO GIVE UP PUNK?!" The puncher asked which made me look up, cough, then finally say: "Cowards…. Are the ones who give up… YOU IDIO-" I got interrupted by a punch to the stomach and started to cough up more blood.

"_Will it ever be over?" _I kept asking myself mentally. "_Am I weak?_" I asked again "Am I… A burden?" I didn't ask myself mentally anymore. Then I noticed that the grabber got knocked out suddenly by Buko with her leg straightened upwards. She kicked him hard enough to be knocked out. "No... You aren't a burden" She said with a smile but I didn't hear her as I was free then started to beat up the puncher in front of me. I threw the puncher to the ground then I sat on him and began punching him on the face continuously. "YOU DARE…. YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR OF HER… YOU DARE TO DO THAT AGAIN…. YOU WILL NOT BE FINE AFTER THAT!" I yelled each sentence with each punch. The puncher was already knocked out but I kept punching. The rage, and hatred was strong inside me "_Nobody will dare touch Buko-chan while I am around" _I kept repeating it inside me. It still continued until Buko hugged me from the back and yelled: "STOP! PLEASE TOYOKA-KUN! YOU AREN'T LIKE THEM!"

I came back to my senses and I noticed that I made the puncher's face unrecognizable. I stared at my hands for a long time as I was thinking "_Oh god… What have I done?" _I stood up nervously as Buko released me. I turned around and saw Buko's face full of tears, which made me angry at myself. "I am sorry Bu-" I got interrupted as she embraced me with her face soaking my shirt with tears. "I am sorry Toyoka-kun… I am sorry… I am sorry…" Buko kept repeating the same words as she tightly embraces me. "Buko-chan… Don't apologize. I am the one who created the most of the trouble…" I said as I embraced Buko back with my arms around her back. "I just wanted to protect you…" I finished as I started to tear up. Buko looked up at me with moist eyes but a big smile. "Thank you… Toyoka-kun… For everything." I started to cry and responded: "No Buko-chan… I should thank you." I said with a smile and we kept hugging each other until then.

"_I need to see her again" _I said to myself while looking down to the floor. I shouldn't wait for long or Ushio will be offended. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind and continue the conversation. "Ushio… How about me, you, and Buko-chan hang out during this weekend?"

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

"Ushio… How about me, you, and Buko-chan hang out during this weekend?" Toyoka asked as I smiled that he asked this question. It was a long time and I don't mind about it, and I am sure Buko will be excited for it. She also likes Toyoka but he didn't notice at all, thinking that she doesn't like him back. She was devastated for days when she discovered that he was going to a different high school. This is a good chance for them to see each other again, and possibly, be a couple.

"Of course Toyoka! We will be waiting for the weekend then!" I accepted as he made a big smile on his face. "Great! We will call each other a day before the weekend so I will give you my number." He pulled a piece of paper and wrote on it with a pen and then gave it to me. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket then wrote my phone number on it then gave it to him. "Okay, see you soon then" Toyoka said as he went on his way to his school while I waved back and likewise, went to the direction of my school.

It wasn't really a long day oddly. I missed the first period though because of meeting up with Toyoka which cause Kyou to scold me which made me cry mentally. Her scolds are always the worst but she is just worried about me. During the lunch break, I told Buko that I met up with Toyoka and she instantly flustered. She was panicking and wanted to know everything. I told her that we only asked how we were doing and then he asked for us to hang out with him at the weekend which made Buko face totally red. She screamed like a fan girl and danced around the cafeteria which made bunch of students having strange glares on her. I laughed then left her alone dancing in the cafeteria, it was today's "special" performance for lunch break so leave it be. Then the periods were finished and I went to my house to see Dad sleeping on the dining table. He didn't carry his plate to the sink so I carried it to the kitchen to clean it and let Dad sleep there, he must have made a lot of work today so let him relax there.

I went to my room to get ready for bed then I jumped on it as I stared at the ceiling. I was happy that I met Toyoka again. He and Buko were the only ones who understood me. I regretted that I almost forgot about him since we didn't see each other for many years. Good thing I have a good memory. As I felt excited for the weekend since it will be almost like a reunion of some sorts for us, I felt that my eyes are tired. I finished thinking about it then closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I am officially back from my trip and I can write chapters again… YAY!

I have gotten ideas for the story and Toyoka was one of them so I hope you liked him. I bet some of you are really curious about him but this is all I have for him now.

Please leave support by giving the story a review. It will be fantastic if you followed and favorite it if it is good enough for you, it gives the writers the feeling to continue. Until then, good day readers :D


	9. The Sunohara Effect

**Buko's POV**

It was an early morning since I strangely woke up at sunrise. It is very unusual for me to wake up that early because of fantastic dreams I am having… I still remember the zombie apocalypse one. Why did Mom wake me up early at that day? It was my favorite one. I stopped thinking about it then stood up from my bed. It is a mess like usual since I move a lot during my sleep but I didn't care, I am not a tidy person like Ushio-chan. "_I guess I will do it later_" I tried to convince myself by saying that mentally but most probably I will forget and sleep in the messy bed… Again.

I was still on pajamas since it is extremely early and there is nothing to do around so I got out from my room and take a walk around the house. Maybe the reason I woke up that early is because I am going to be hanging out with Toyoka-kun. "_I am so excited!_" I thought to myself while drooling. Ushio-chan sometimes swears that my drooling face is the same as Fuko-chan's. I always dismiss what she says which really annoyed her and suddenly, I am in a miserable position. Ushio can be a scary person sometimes. As I went to the living room, I noticed Dad sitting by himself on the chair, staring outside of the window. I heard him murmuring "I am happy". I decided that I should scare him while I have an evil grin on my face.

I sneaked slowly behind him. "_Slowly….Slowly" _ I continued thinking to myself as I take each step until I got the right position. I jumped behind him and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT?!" Dad jumped from the chair with a terrified look on his face. His widened eyes seemed like he witnessed a demon attempting to torture him. He was grabbing his chest as he was breathing heavily in relief as he saw me. "Ahhh… Buko-chan, you should really stop doing that." Dad said as I had a big smile on my face. "Sorry Dad. Speaking of which, what are you happy about?" I asked as he looked surprised that I heard him saying that.

"I suppose that I should tell you…. Today is the wedding anniversary between me and your mother"

"Really? I didn't think Mom would marry an idiot like you Dad!"

"Not you too…" He had a depressed face as he said that which made me giggle. "How did she fall in love with you though?"

Dad sighed as he started looking upwards. "It is going to be a long story… But I think you should know now." Dad made a smile as I sat next to him leaning towards him like a toddler waiting for the bed time story. "Alright… Let's begin."

**Youhei's POV**

It was a snowy day as I was walking around a strange neighborhood in the town. I wasn't familiar or even heard of the name of it but I just wanted to walk but it led to something important. I saw a woman with a child that almost changed my life. As I just passed right them, I heard yelling from the mother. "YOU DARE TO SAY THAT YOUR FATHER ISN'T AT HOME?!"

"Mother, I told you many times, Father isn't at home.." The child responded. She was very young that I am sure that she is a kindergarten student. As I heard that response, I knew it wasn't going to lead to something good. I decided to follow them for a while until I can confirm my suspicion. "YOUR FATHER IS WAITING FOR US THERE! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH GIRL!"

"BUT FATHER ISN'T AT HOME!" As soon I heard that response, I witnessed that the mother slapped her so hard that it was extremely audible. I widened my eyes in shock as I saw that and noticed that the child is crying. She is smart for her age and she didn't deserve it. A child knows very well if there is a parent or two.

"Why Mother?... I was trying to tell you the truth…" The child said as she tried to stand up and her mother had the widened eyes which can scare anyone. Even an idiot like me knows that she has a mental illness. "LIES….LIES!" She yelled to her own child. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to intervene. "WHAT KIND OF MOTHER WOULD DO THAT TO HER OWN CHILD?!" I yelled as I ran towards them then I noticed something frightening… The girl has the exact same face of Tomoyo. I always jump to conclusions and decided that it has to be her sister. "YOU DON'T ENTER TO SOMEBODY'S BUSINESS YOUNG MAN!" She yelled as I gritted my teeth. The mother doesn't deserve to gift to raise a child.

"NOT UNTIL I FIND CHILD ABUSE, WHICH IS ILLEGAL IN THIS TOWN! I HOPE THAT YOUR REALIZE THAT!" I yelled which widened her eyes even more. "I AM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE TO INVESTIGATE THIS!" I got out my cell phone as she grabbed my wrist once I put it on my ear. "YOU DARE…" That's the only thing that she managed to mutter. "GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!" I yelled when I pushed her. She fell to the ground but she was still okay. Just still lying down on the street floor as she is trying to process what is happening.

After the call, I led the mother, who is named Yuko Mishima, and her supposed daughter, who is named Tomo. I was surprised with the name relation between Tomo and Tomoyo… Well, Tomoya has the same name but it isn't about him now. I noticed that someone was following us but I didn't get a clear view but we were driving so I had to put my eyes on the road. The girls were quiet as we arrived to the police department and an officer came to greet us.

"Hello Mr. Sunohara, I presume those are the suspect and the victim?" He asked as I nodded. He then took a good look on Tomo and kneeled down to be in similar height. The other officer took Yuko somewhere in the police department as I was hearing the conversation between Tomo and the officer.

"Tomo… Is that your name little girl?" He asked as she nodded. "Good… Can you tell me who is your father?" The girl fell silent for some time. I wasn't patient at that time so as I tried to stop the questioning, Tomo said the name that I didn't expect to hear. "Sakagami"

I released a shriek as she said that which made the officer to look strangely at me. "Do you recognize that name Mr. Sunohara?" He asked as I tried to process what she said. "_Sakagami…" _ I thought for some time until I responded. "I have a friend who is a Sakaga-" I got interrupted by a familiar voice. "It is me!" I widened my eyes as I turned my head around to see the familiar gray hair and blue eyes. It was Tomoyo Sakagami. "Tomoyo?" I muttered as I couldn't believe that she was here. "_Was she following us?" _I asked myself mentally as once again, tried to process what was happening.

"Ms. Sakagami… Is she your sister?" The officer asked suspiciously as he looked at Tomoyo, then to Tomo. Tomoyo was just staring at Tomo the whole time. "I… don't know you" Tomo said as Tomoyo smirked. "We have the same father…. Not the same mother though." Tomoyo answered as I let my jaw drop. "_Half-sisters?!" _I yelled to my mind while I still looked surprised. "If that's so… You should thank Mr. Sunohara for finding her. She was getting abused in the street as he witnessed it." Tomoyo widened her eyes as she heard his words.

"Youhei…. You helped her?" She muttered this question which I nodded at which made her eyes widened. "_You are surprised… Yet you followed me?" _I was confused but Tomoyo can be an air-head sometimes. Tomoyo then looked at Tomo then hugged her. She must have a weakness on children. "Please… Stay with me. I will take care of you." Tomoyo pleaded which shocked Tomo. They don't know each other but I know that Tomo has that gut feeling to trust her. She must have wanted to escape from her mother. She then started to cry and nodded. Tomoyo was excited as Tomo accepted and then she looked at me. "After all this, I want to talk to you Youhei… Please" She asked as I looked serious then nodded.

* * *

Fast forward, Tomoyo and Tomo were living happily together while I was living along with Mei in a small apartment. Tomoyo just said a thank you and we hanged out for some time but there wasn't anything serious, we were just better friends. I had to live in that damn apartment since I didn't have the greatest job and Tomoya was…. Unavailable after Nagisa's death. I then promised Mei that I will try to find a better job and get better house. She also needed the money for college when it is time. Mother and Father are not helping us at all ever since I got kicked out from soccer club at high school. I then excused myself to go out and take a walk then and then another event occurred.

"Hey pretty lady, want to have fun with us?" An ugly looking guy in a group of ten gangsters were approaching a gray haired lady…. It was Tomoyo. "Leave me alone" She responded coldly as suddenly, the same guy grabbed her wrist. The group laughed as the maniac was having a grin that could mean something will happen. I then… looked for blood. I ran towards then like a leopard and gave one a good old kick… Nine were remaining and Tomoyo was just staring at as I had a hellish look on my face. "_Why Tomoya isn't with me…" _I thought to myself since the reason I survived the soccer club fight was because of him. I am now a man again a group. I didn't care as I lifted my fist and screamed at the top of my lungs saying. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"

The guy then countered and gave me a kick; it wasn't a good kick so I still stood in once piece. I then gave a kick to the guy's groin and it was effective. I wasn't a good fighter and it was one of the few moves I knew it would work. He got knocked out and eight were remaining. Another one threw a fist as I dodged and gave a kick to the guy's leg and he got down, then I punched him to the nose and he fell to the ground with a thud. He got unconscious since he didn't try to soften the impact.

Eight looked impressed… Then they grinned like what you could expect from a maniac at slasher movies. Two then ran towards me and lifted their fists like a mirror but thanks to some kind of a miracle, I dodged then gave a head butt to one of them which knocked him out, then gave a hard punch to the other's stomach and once he was kneeling down, grabbing his stomach area, I kicked his face which showed heavy bruises as the impact occurred…. Then another one got unconscious.

Six had their eyes widened and suddenly, one took a knife out of his pocked and ran to stab me with it. I got a stab wound on the knee but I continued to dodge, and I managed to disarm him and give him another head butt and he got knocked out. Looks like most of them don't have strong skulls.

Five guys then escaped. They didn't want to be like their friends and left Tomoyo alone. I breathed heavily until I felt the heavy pain on my knee. It was the stab wound. "Youhei-kun!" Tomoyo screamed as she ran towards me. She couldn't fight with me since she was affected by the gang. I almost fell with a hard impact but Tomoyo grabbed me before I fell with a hard thud. "Ahh… Tomoyo-chan." I muttered as I noticed that she had tears all over her face. "Why?... Why?!" She demanded then I closed my eyes for some seconds. "_It is time for it…" _I thought to myself then looked at her with a smile. My face was bruised but I managed to make a smile. "Because… I love you Tomoyo-chan"

Her eyes widened as she processed what I said for some seconds then more tears came out. "I love you too Youhei-kun!" She responded as she put her lips on mine with full force. We stayed in that way for some seconds then we pulled away. "Heh… Who would've expected that a girl like you…. Loving an idiot like me." I tried to lighten the mood as she started to giggle. "Life can be unexpected… It is also thanks to you that Tomo is living a normal life." I then smiled and put my arms around her shoulder. It was supposed to be the worst day of my life but thanks to her… It was the best one.

**Buko's POV**

"And that's how it ended" Dad finally finished as I had tears in my eyes. "Dad…. You are so romantic.." I responded with a crying voice which made Dad laugh. "I know right?" He swayed his hair with his hand like it was a comb, then I giggled. "I bought for your mother a nice gift so I want to show it to you, just don't tell her." Dad ordered as I nodded. He then brought a small box with a heart symbol on it. He opened it as I gasped to find what was inside. It was a necklace with a small red heart with golden lines around it. "You think that she will like it?"

"She will totally love it!" I responded with a big grin. "Thanks Buko-chan" He had a smile that could bring happiness to his family. As we both closed the box, we heard footsteps at the stair. Dad hided the box at a drawer then ran fast to his seat. It was Mom yawning with tired eyes. "Oh Youhei-kun… What was this rucku-" Mom then looked at as I did a big grin on my face. "Buko-chan? Why are you awake so early?"

"No apparent reason." I responded then I got near her and whispered: "Dad bought for you a great gift" I backstabbed him with a laugh then ran towards the stairs. I didn't go back to the room as I stayed to the middle of the stairs to hear them. "You bought a gift for me?" She asked which made Dad narrow his eyes. I am sure that he was regretting to tell the secret to me. He should learn next time.

"Yes…" Dad responded as he got the box out of the drawer and opened it in front of Mom and then I heard a gasp from her. I tried to look and I saw Mom with her hands on her mouth and teary eyes. "Happy anniversary Tomoyo-chan!" He announced with the biggest grin he could make.

"Youhei-kun… It is beautiful!" She responded as she jumped on Dad and kissed him on the lips with full force with her arms around him. "Thank you!"

Dad laughed for a bit and said…"I love you Tomoyo" She then looked up to his face and said. "I love you Youhei." Then they kissed again. I made a deep smile then left to my room to relax for a bit. Just some hours before I could get ready for school, so I should get as much sleep as I can. I then stared to the ceiling as I jumped on the bed. "_Toyoka-kun… I want to see you" _I thought with a smile as I closed my eyes imagining his face. After some seconds, I drifted to unconsciousness and started sleeping.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I needed to make this flashback to show a what-if for Tomoyo After and get to know Sunohara family so I made this chapter. I am pretty sure that some of you would be extremely happy about it since it is not regular to see YouheiXTomoyo ;)

Please leave a review, then if you want to know more, follow it, and finally, if you love it then please leave a favorite. Until then, have a good day reade-

Ushio: Why you didn't do the chapter for me!?

Me: Uh oh… I am dead meat aren't I?

*Readers nod*

Ushio: *cracks knuckles* Get over here!

Me: Bye everybody! I have to escape!

PS: Yuko Mishima in this chapter is heavily inspired by the mother of the heroine Akio Morimoto from Kore Wa Koi No Hanashi. The mother couldn't get over her son's death who is Akio's brother, and has developed a mental illness that made her believe that her son is alive, and even worse, thinks that Akio is her son. That's why I though of letting Yuko suffering from Tomoyo and Tomo's father's death.


	10. The Ocean's Edge

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, so now Ushio gave me some beating because of not including her in The _Sunohara Effect_ chapter, and making _The Wise Grief and Sea_, so of course, Ushio will be in there… like always… Hope you guys will enjoy the chapter and leave a review/favorite/follow for support *forced smile*

*Turns off camera* Can you please remove the gun from my head?

Ushio: Fine…. *Throws the gun*

Me: From where did you get it to come to think about it?

Ushio: I have connections *winks*

Me: Ahh…. Damn it T_T.

**Ushio's POV**

The weekend has finally arrived as I woke up. Strangely, I wasn't tired as I woke up. As I looked at the alarm clock, it was written "9:00 AM" as I raised a brow since I don't normally wake up at that time. "_Maybe I am just a bit excited about the reunion" _I thought as I got out from the bed, stretching my arms like always then changed my clothes. I bet Buko was dancing around as soon she woke up. "_Yeah… She does really miss him that much" _I grinned as I thought about it. I wonder what she was going to wear though; it would be one of the few times that she had to look perfect for the day. Looks like I have to wait and see until then.

As I finished getting ready, I noticed a picture frame in one of the drawers. "_Huh?... What is this" _I thought as I got the frame out and then my eyes widened. It was a picture of me, Buko, and Toyoka in the town's park. Me and Buko were posing with a peace sign as we were winking while Toyoka was in the middle, giving us the devil's horns with his fingers behind our heads. It was our last year together in the middle school as we discovered that he was moving to another school so we wanted to make that day memorable.

As I put it on my desk, I noticed tears falling from my face. "_Yeah… I also missed him so much" _I said to myself as I grinned, drying my eyes with a hand and then I collapsed on my knees. "_Why do I have these feelings?" _I asked as I grabbed my head with both hands. It was a new feeling, the one that I never had. I started to close my eyes and then I was remembering something.

* * *

It was during that day, the weather was just excellent. No clouds, fresh winds, and a sun that wouldn't melt us to death. Dad and Tomoyo took the picture of three of us during the hangout. Youhei couldn't come since he was taking care of Yuki since they couldn't leave him alone. "Hmm, that is a nice picture, right Tomoyo?" Dad asked as he smirked, expecting the same answer from her. She looked at the camera and made a small laugh. "Yeah… That is true" She responded as Dad smiled.

"Hey, Okazaki-sama, can we see the picture now?" Toyoka asked as he had the curious face. He has the same curiosity as cat but he never died from it. "Sure Toyoka! Buko, Ushio-chan. Come to see the picture too!" Dad responded as we three widened our eyes and ran to Dad and Tomoyo to see the display of the camera. As we noticed Toyoka's prank in the picture, we glared at him coldly which made him sweat drop. "Come on girls! The picture is great." He defended himself as he responded which honestly, he is right. Buko nodded in agreement as she noticed once again. It was going to be the last picture before he leaves and it is a memorable one indeed.

As we finished checking out the picture, we went to take a walk but Dad and Tomoyo decided to wait for them at the center of the park. Looks like they were tired as they went to their destination. "_Parents are lazy nowadays" _I thought as I sighed and put a strand of my long hair behind my ear. Buko and Toyoka were in front of me as they were talking and teasing each other, which I was sure of since Buko was pushing him lightly as he said something while he was grinning. I giggled as both of them noticed me with raised eyebrows. "Ushio-chan, what are you laughing at?" Buko asked as she smirked and put her hands on her hips. "It's just you guys sound like a loving couple which is funny." I answered innocently as I noticed both of their faces turned red. Buko laughed nervously as she said, "W-w-what are you talking about Ushio-chan?" Toyoka was moving his arms around as he said, "You sometimes have an embarrassing imagination Ushio!"

"Fine! Forget what I said!" I pouted and crossed my arms like a child being scolded. They sighed as they finished and we continued walking. I then grinned as they were having fun talking together. "_Don't worry Toyoka… You still have a chance." _ I thought as I was looking at him. He has that smile that could change your mood instantly if you are down. I then noticed that I was staring at him like a freak then shook my head. I then felt that uneasy feeling. "_Toyoka…. Toyoka….kun" _I frowned as I thought about it. I felt jealous as I continued looking at them. I didn't want to feel that way but it is this feeling, even if you don't want to have it, still comes to you. I shook my head once again to shake those disturbing thoughts and we continued on.

After some time, we decided to go to where Dad and Tomoyo are since we got tired and wanted to end the day. It was already enough for all of us as we all already started to yawn since it was getting late. It was a short walk since we were nearby and the park is already small so it isn't easy to get lost, even if you want to. We arrived as we three noticed that Dad and Tomoyo were laughing at something. We didn't care at that time and as we got closer, they noticed us then Dad said, "You guys look really tired, you three want to go back?" Dad asked as we three nodded then Tomoyo stood up, signaling that it is time, and then I started to feel wrong.

I started to feel dizzy as my vision wasn't getting well, and I felt my body heavy, especially my legs as I couldn't balance correctly. "_I am so tired…" _I thought as I felt my eyes blinking then trying to stay open, but sooner or later, it was going to be futile which was correct. I suddenly started to fall as I missed a step and my eyes shut tight as my mind decided to shut down. "USHIO!" I heard Toyoka's voice faintly as the world started to fade to darkness until I fell unconscious.

* * *

I started to open my eyes slowly since I was very tired, I didn't feel anything, not even my body until I fully opened my eyes. It was at that time, I noticed someone was carrying me on his back. I looked at his back and noticed that his hair was dark gray, not dark blue. I then widened my eyes since I discovered that Dad wasn't carrying me, but it was indeed Toyoka. I blushed heavily which could have turned my face red that it could be comparable to a tomato. "What's going on?!" I shrieked as the group heard that I am awake. "Finally you are up! We were worried about you suddenly fainting in the park!" Toyoka responded as he frowned. "_He was worried?" _I asked myself as I opened my mouth then I decided that I shouldn't say anything.

"You are a bit heavy, you know!" He tried to lighten the mood by teasing me as I lightly kicked his back. "You shouldn't complain about women's weight! That is not being nice, you know!" I teased back which made him laugh. I then saw Buko smiling at us then Toyoka made a big grin at her which made her laugh. I then had that same uneasy feeling again. "_Why do I feel like this?" _I asked myself as I relaxed my head to his back. I still couldn't really feel my legs so I can't walk now. I then looked up at the sky. It was full of stars… Beautiful stars which you could stare at for days along with the full moon. I then felt depressed as I understood what that feeling was… Jealousy. I didn't care as he confessed to me that he liked Buko, I was even happy that there is a guy who likes an idiot like her… No, she isn't an idiot. She is one of the best people I have ever met.

"_Why do I feel like this towards you Toyoka….kun?" _I thought as I frowned and relaxed my head on his back. It was extremely comfortable. Even more comfortable then the bed's pillow. I then started to fall asleep until Dad finally said "Hey Ushio! Are you awake?" I then blasted my opens open and responded with a yes. I didn't want to let him know that I was going to sleep on a guy's back. I don't even know why Dad let him carry me too but I didn't really want the reason now since I was really tired.

We finally arrived as Toyoka released me and I managed to stand up correctly. "_Good to have my balance back" _I smiled as I had the ability to walk again. "Alright guys, thank you for walking with us!" Dad thanked Tomoyo and the others in front of our apartment. "No problem Tomoya, today was fun for all of us." Tomoyo responded as she, Buko, and Toyoka started to leave. I then instinctively grabbed Toyoka's sleeve lightly to stop him. "Ushio? What's wrong?" He asked as he looked surprised. My face was extremely red so I kept staring at the ground so he doesn't see me like that. "Toyoka… I… I am…. I am going to miss you." I started to tear up as I said that. I was hoping that he wouldn't hear well my depressing tone but he noticed as he hugged me. I widened my moist eyes as I kept getting tears on my face to his back. "Toyo…ka?" "Shhh…. I am going to miss you two girls so much." He said in a different tone, I then looked at his face and noticed that he was crying too. "You both…. Have no idea how I feel right now…"

"All those years you two helped me and hanging out…. I had a decision that I would isolate myself from you two… Just like the others… But I didn't do it…. And I didn't regret it, not even a one bit." He smiled with eyes full of tears. I then smiled too and hugged him back. Buko started to cry too and joined us. We were friends getting separated so we needed that moment. The thing is… I feel like I want to be more than friends, and at the same time, I want to help him to be with Buko and don't care. I am not the kind of girl who likes romance but looks like I can't stop myself from getting interested to someone. Tomoyo then put her head on Dad's shoulder as both of them were smiling. I wasn't intending to do that, but I have overheard them saying something about us.

**Tomoya's POV**

Tomoyo relaxed her head on my shoulder as we witnessed three friends hugging before getting separated. "Nostalgic…. Isn't it?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah… Brings back memories from high school." I thought about her waking me and Youhei up some times during each week of high school. I still had no idea how she had access to my apartment as I only told Nagisa about it. "I seriously miss those days Tomoya… I regret some of them though." She said as I remembered something. "You mean throwing your own husband to a trash chute?" We both laughed as we remembered that one. Poor Youhei, he had broken bones at that time.

"It is sad though… Toyoka is a good guy." I agreed. He and Ushio were very good friends ever since kindergarten. Toyoka, Ushio, and Buko usually come at our house to play and hangout. I experienced that very late though. I didn't have friends during my younger days until high school. I wasn't that kind of person, and I had cold-blooded attitude at my own father at that time. I wasn't a good guy at all, only Youhei understood me until I met my wife at that hill. I almost started to tear up until I shook my head and Tomoyo suddenly removed her head from my shoulder… It was my dislocated shoulder that her head was relaxing on.

I grabbed it as I tried to remove the pain as Tomoyo looked worried. "Oh I forgot about that, sorry Tomoya." She put her hand on her face as she said that which made me laugh. "No problem, it doesn't hurt that much so don't worry." I released my shoulder as I finished. The hugging has finished as three of them released each other and they waved to Ushio as they were leaving with Tomoyo.

I noticed that she was frowning as her tears cover her face totally. I put my hand on her head and said, "Don't worry Ushio… You three will be together again someday… I am sure of it." Ushio then smiled and nodded as I grinned. "Let's go back shall we? We both are really tired now."

**Ushio's POV**

"Yes, you can't imagine how tired I am now Dad." I responded as I yawned and entered the house. Dad kissed me in the forehead to wish me good night, and gave me the picture that we took today. We both went to our respected rooms to sleep there. As I entered my room, I stared at the picture for some time then I put it in an empty picture frame. "_I am going to remember this for a long time… Toyoka-kun." _ As I finished thinking about it, I changed to my pajamas then jumped to my bed to drift to the darkness and started to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I finished remembering and smiled. "_I knew that I still remember it clearly…" _I stood up and went to sit on the chair of my desk then suddenly, my phone started to ring on the desk as I instantly grabbed it to see who is calling and I saw Toyoka's name on the call screen. I answered as we both started a conversation.

"_Hey Ushio, what's up?"_

"Nothing much, just woke up. You?"

"_Same, hope you girls are free today."_

"Don't worry, we are still free. 2:00 PM is okay? At the park?"

"_Sure! I will be waiting then. See you later."_

"Alright, see you later then"

I hanged up as we both finished talking and looked for Buko's name in the phone to call her. As I finally found it, I pressed the call button and then it was ringing. Buko picked up the phone as the conversation started.

"_Hey Ushio-chan! What's up?"_

"Nothing much. Toyoka just called and said to meet at the park at 2:00 PM, alright?"

"_Of course it is alright! I will be ready by then! See you later then Ushio-chan."_

"Alright, see you later."

Another hang up as we finished and then I noticed that it was 12:00 PM. I then started to stare at the ceiling, thinking about Toyoka and the meeting. "_Finally… Toyoka-kun" _I smiled as it is about time that the good old days will be back. There was still time so I started to close my eyes to take a small nap.

* * *

_I suddenly appeared in an unknown place as I stood up from the grass. I was on a mountain as I noticed that I am not on flat grounds. I was also close to the clouds and the sun was beautiful. I looked around until I found a robot looking at me. It looked like it was assembled from garbage, but it had a mouth. I started to get closer to scrutinize it until it made a step towards me. I stopped as it continued to walk until I heard a feminine voice somewhere… Until I discovered that the robot was the one who is talking._

"_There is no time but I need to talk to you Ushio." I widened my eyes as the robot said my name. "How did you know my name?!" I demanded as I became worried. "I am here to warn you of the dark time that will come soon. You must be prepared for whatever that will happen sooner or later. I am sorry Ushio, but I can't explain since I have no time. This is what I can do with the last of my powers." I shook my head as I heard all of this. "What do you mean? Tell me! Please!" I demanded once again but someone appeared behind the robot. The same figure with the same brown hair, brown eyes, and white dress came upon me. It was Mom. "I love you." The doll suddenly fell on the ground as she stood in front of it. Mom then embraced me as I couldn't process what was happening. It was too late as the nature suddenly started to fade to darkness until only me and Mom were standing. "Be strong Ushio-chan. I believe in you." She smiled at me as she released me from embrace and then faded slowly. "No Mom! Don't go!" Tears were getting out of my eyes as I attempted to grab her by getting my hand near her dress but it was too late. She disappeared as I stood in her position, not touching anything. I collapsed on my knees as I was trying to process what was all of this. "Something will happen? What is it?! TELL ME!? PLEASE MOM! ANYONE!" I yelled as I put my hands on the dark ground, wanted to know what is going on. I then fell on the ground and closed my eyes. I felt light and then I heard those final words._

"_Don't be afraid…. I am always right behind you… Ushio-chan."_


	11. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, here is a new chapter for the story. I am going to say that there is a character cameo from a certain book series in this chapter. I thought that I would do it just for fun since it is a fan fiction :P**

**If you read at least one of the books from that series and recognize the name that was mentioned, you will know who exactly he is. I am just a big fan of that character and thought maybe a cameo wouldn't hurt ;)**

**Disclaimer just in case: I don't own any characters except the three OCs: Buko, Yuki, and Toyoka. Others are from their respected creators.**

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

"Huh?!" I shrieked as I woke up from the nap. I looked around and everything is still the same. I then put my hand near my eyes and felt some dried tears near them. "_What was that dream?" _I asked myself as I dried my eyes with my sleeve. I looked at the time and noticed that it was 1:30 PM. "_Just perfect…" _I cursed as I stood up quickly and went to the closet and look for some clothes to wear.

"_Damn it… Which one should I wear?" _I asked myself once again as I darted my eyes around the closet. I then took a white shirt with gray stripes around it that is aligned vertically and has short sleeves. Next piece for the outfit I took was a pair of dark jeans which isn't too skinny, but not too baggy either. Finally, I wore dark grey sneakers since I am not a fan of sandals and high heels like other girls out there.

As I finished dressing up, I darted my eyes towards the clock and noticed that it is now 1:50 PM. "_Good thing that the park is nearby" _I sighed as five minutes is enough to arrive to the destination. I then ran towards the stair then Dad noticed with raised brow that I am in a hurry. "Hey Ushi-" "Sorry Dad, I am in a hurry. See you soon!" I waved as I noticed that Dad looked bewildered and waved back with his brow still being raised.

I was running on the road as I noticed the park's entrance. I quickly took a glance to my wrist watch and noticed that I have arrived five minutes early. "_Thank goodness that I was in a hurry!" _I noted as I finally stopped running while I entered the park. The park had green grass all around the area and many beautiful roses around a statue. It was a logo replica that is the exact same as the entrance's banner. As I tried to look around for Toyoka, and Buko, a strange man suddenly came and looked around. He had a worried look on his face.

He suddenly looked at me and ran to my direction. "Excuse me Miss, English?" He asked in English language as I understood him. He was for sure foreign and by hearing his accent, he was an American. "Yes sir. Is there something you need?" I asked in English as he sighed in relief. He had dark hair with few grey stripes around the sides of his head. He also had grey eyes, and light beard. He looked like he is in mid-40s but looked handsome for his age.

"I would like to ask where the Ichinose Laboratory is if you know it. It is kind of urgent for me to be there." I raised a brow as I heard the name Ichinose. It was Kotomi's family name. I heard Dad talking to Kotomi about her opening a laboratory in this town to try to continue her research about "Alternate Universes" which I don't quite fully understand it yet. I however knew where it was.

"You have to leave from the park's entrance, turn right. As you find another traffic stop, you should turn right once again and keep walking until you find a modern building with a statue that looks like an atom replica. That is the laboratory you are looking for." He then nodded as I said that, and said, "Thank you very much Miss…" He stopped as he didn't know my name. "It's Ushio Okazaki… Just call me Ushio. What about yours?" I asked as he raised a brow.

"I didn't think you would be interested but alright. It is Robert Langdon." I raised a brow since I heard Kotomi mentioning that name to Dad. She said that he was a famous professor of religious iconology and symbology at Harvard University, which the university that Kotomi attended in as she mentioned him. "I presume that you want to meet Kotomi Ichinose?" I asked as he looked surprised. "Yes… How did you know?" He narrowed his eyes as I sighed. "She is a friend. She also mentioned about you coming over here so she is expecting you."

He smirked as he gave me an assuring look. "Alright… Thank you again Ushio." He attempted to raise his hand for what I presume is for a handshake, and then he pulled his hand back as he bowed. "_He isn't used to this town's customs I guess." _I noted as he straightened his back and scratched the back of his head as he had an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I am just not used to the customs here… I have been in Italy, France, and Switzerland but never been here… It feels like a totally different world here." He said as I shrugged. I have never traveled outside so I don't anything about that. "I have talked way too much now. Sorry for taking your time Ushio. Thank you again!" He departed as he bowed once again then disappeared from the park. "_Are smart people weird like that?" _I asked myself as I finally found my friends at the center of the park.

I ran towards their directions and waved to greet them. "Toyoka! Buko!" They heard me as they waved back with smiles on their faces. I arrived at them then stopped as I put my hands on my knees and look down as I was breathing for air. "Sorry… That I got… Late." I apologized as I was taking my breath. "No worries Ushio, we just arrived ourselves too." He responded as he made a thumb up. "Yeah Ushio-chan! You are always worried, you know." Buko stick her tongue out at me as I agreed. I always worry about everything, even at stupid stuff. "So… Let's start now, shall we?"

The three of us started to walk around and started talking as we admire the weather for today, which is oddly the exact same as our last meeting with each other. "So Toyoka-kun, how is your current school?" Buko asked as Toyoka took notice of that question with a thinking pose which annoys me sometimes. "It is okay. It isn't any different from any other schools I have attended. I was also thinking why I had to move there." He responded as we both raised our brows. "Didn't you say that the school was for students with excellent grades?" She asked as Toyoka narrowed his eyes. "It was supposed to be but I was disappointed. I was one of the few who are special. It isn't any different from other schools."

"I am starting to regret that it wasn't a good school for you. You could've stayed with us during the final semester." I responded as I frowned. We are almost at the final semester for third-years. After that, we have to look for colleges. What a waste for him to be there. "I agree. It is seriously depressing for me to be there. My parents forced me to be there as they were convinced that it will be better for me to be there…" He stopped as he started to look down. "It wasn't, wasn't it?" Buko asked as he nodded.

"I tried to convince my parents to get me to Hikarizaka High School before the third-year but they wouldn't agree. I hate when they don't listen what I have in my chest." He had the depressing look that we are sad to see most of the time we were hanging out. Buko then made a light punch on his back and said, "Come on Toyoka-kun, don't be gloomy! We aren't here to be cynical!" I agree. We aren't here to be depressed and worry about something to happen. Toyoka looked at Buko with a grin and nodded. "Now that's the Toyoka I know!" I stated as we all laughed just like the good old times.

We spent our time talking about our times in school. As I told him all the pranks I have made on Buko, which made her try to interrupt me since some of them are embarrassing to tell like one time I convinced her that world was destroyed and I was a hologram. Buko was totally convinced and was hitting her head on her desk repeatedly as she is apologizing to her parents and brother that she didn't die with them. Buko was grabbing me by my neck with her arm as she tried to stop me from finishing but it was too late, Toyoka was laughing like a maniac until his stomach started to hurt. Buko glared at me while being flustered as I had a dumb smile.

As he finished laughing and Buko finally released me as I was surprised that her strength is beyond human as I felt pain in my neck, we made another round another the park. It was getting a bit late as the sun set appeared. Toyoka took a deep breath and looked at the view. He then looked down as he frowned. He then shook his head and tried to look brave and looked at Buko. "Hey Buko-chan… Can I talk to you privately?" He then looked towards me and bowed. "Sorry Ushio, it will not take time." I smiled as I knew what he is going to do and gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "_Finally… You are going to confess." _He then looked again at her, waiting for the answer. "Ummm, sure Toyoka-kun." She accepted as they went a bit farther from my position.

I was waiting, looking at the sun set and admiring it until I got that unsettling feeling. "_Why? Why now?!" _I asked as I started to have tears in my eyes. The problem is that I had this problem as Toyoka went away with Buko. "_Don't tell me that I…" _I thought as I finally knew what that feeling was…. It was love. I have fallen in love with Toyoka Amano. I didn't know why since I am not interested in dating but it looks like I can't stop myself from loving someone like him. I then ran to their location, praying that nothing happened yet until I discovered it was too late.

Buko jumped on Toyoka as she put her lips on his in full force, signaling that he finally confessed and Buko accepted his feelings. I widened my eyes as I was about to get my tears out as it was trying to burst out with force but I was strong. I made a forced smile and ran towards them to hug them. "Finally! You guys are together! Yay!" I cheered as I tried to hide my selfish thoughts. They were my best friends and I can't force Toyoka to change his mind, but I still feel an empty hole inside me. "Ushio? We wanted that to be a surprise!" Toyoka responded as he sounded annoyed but at the same time, he was happy. He doesn't know my feeling, that's why he didn't feel guilty.

"You know that you can't surprise me that easily" I winked at him then looked at Buko. "I told you that he liked you!" Buko then narrowed her eyes and responded, "How would I know if you were not going to prank me?" I agree, I made a lot of pranks that she started to doubt my words and actions these days. I then felt a strong feel of jealousy towards her. She was my best friend and I don't want to hurt her… I don't want to hurt anyone because of my selfish thoughts. I have to deal with it. The problem is that I don't know if I would regret it or not, but I wouldn't feel clean if I was confessed my selfish thoughts in front of them, I just couldn't.

"I am so happy for both of you!" I cheered once again as I pulled them tighter. "_I am so depressed for myself." _I thought the opposite as they both smiled at me. "Thank you Ushio… I am happy that you are okay with us being together." Toyoka grinned as I tried to force a grin. "_I am not happy that you are both together but I am not selfish." _I said to myself again since I really can't convince myself that I would be okay. I released them as they both got farther apart, then Toyoka took a look at his wrist watch. He then widened his eyes and said that it was getting late. We both nodded and went to our way at our residences.

We have arrived to my residence as I kept forcing my smile during our walk. "Alright Ushio-chan, see you at school!" Buko said as she waved. "See you later Ushio! If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Toyoka said as I nodded, then he left with Buko and I entered to my house.

I still kept my smile since Dad was sitting in the dining table. He shouldn't know that I didn't have fun during the hangout. Well, I did have fun but their confession is what threw me off. "Hey Ushio! How was the hangout?" Dad asked as he waved at me with a smile. "It was great Dad! Finally the good old times came back." I responded with a forced grin. "_Yeah… Good old times…" _I thought as I still kept my grin. "Great! I was just awake to wait for you to come, now I will just cook a snack for myself, and sleep." Dad said as he stood up and went to the kitchen. "Alright, I am going to sleep now. Good night!" I responded with a kiss on his cheek and went to my room.

I then changed to my pajamas and jumped my face on the pillow to get all the tears out. _"Why do I feel like this towards you Toyoka-kun?!" _I asked myself as I started to release some sobbing as I released more tears. I didn't want to, but I fell in love. I can't have him anymore since he is with Buko. He finally confessed but at the same time, I didn't want him to confess. I can't do anything for now since they are my best friends. I can't just ruin their happiness just because of my feelings. I continued to sob hardly as more tears are coming out. They are coming out from my eyes non-stop. It makes sense that it was pushing my eyes with force, that's why they are a lot of sobbing and tears coming as it the pillow is getting soaked by my eyes. I continued at this state until I drifted to sleep as the world drifted to darkness.

* * *

**Tomoya's POV**

"Ahhh… " I yawned as I finished my instant ramen as a snack and threw the cup to the garbage. "_Time to sleep I guess." _I thought as I went to my room until I felt a presence behind me. I looked behind but there was nothing, just the dining table. I then continued until I felt something in my head. "Looks like it is just a headache…" I said to myself as I continued until I felt that the pain got harder. I grabbed my head as I never felt this hurt for a long time. "It is just a headache…. Just a headache…." I kept telling myself as I remember the car accident from a year ago. I had only head injuries during that time but the doctors fixed it up and said that everything was okay, there will be no more symptoms. I then arrived at my room and lied on my bed as the pain started to fade. "Just a headache… Just a headache" I continued to tell myself as I closed my eyes and tried to drift to sleep but before I successfully done that, I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear for years…

"_I love you… Tomoya-kun."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hehehe, it is getting serious now, don't you think fellow followers? You will all know the outcomes in due time I tell you… In due time.**

**If anyone recognized Robert Langdon and personally read some books from Dan Brown like Da Vinci Code and his latest work, Inferno, then huge props to him/her.**

**Please leave a review, and if you are interested, then follow, and if you love it, then favorite it.**

**Have a pleasant day fellow readers! :D**


	12. The Dark Beginning

**Author's Note**

**Hello readers! Sorry for a late update… I didn't really have any ideas for the next chapter and I was busy playing The Last of Us, Max Payne 3, and GTA IV (Just for GTA V hype! ^_^). I also wrote a new story for The Last of Us so if you are interested then please check it out.**

**Ushio: That's not good enough -_-**

**Me: At least I am writing now, geez…**

***Joker voice* And. Here. We. Go.**

* * *

It has been weeks ever since the hangout with Buko and Toyoka. The weather was still sunny as always but all I saw during those weeks were dark clouds in the fragments of my imaginations from my mind. I have just lost my first crush from Buko ever since I realized about it when it was really late.

"_I can't just break them off" _I thought as I got up from my bed for another boring day. I looked myself at the mirror and noticed dark bags under my eyes. "_I am not sleeping much, huh?" _I asked myself as I remembered my sobbing each time before I sleep. "_This is what teenagers call when they lose their…lost love." _I thought as I shook my head to remove those thoughts and go to the bathroom to wake myself up with some fresh water and brush my teeth.

I went back to my room to wear my school uniform and put slight make up to cover the bags under my eyes. I don't really like to put them but sometimes I have no choice. As I finished, I went down from the stairs as I arrived to the dining room next to the kitchen and noticed Dad cooking for breakfast as I sat on one of the chairs from the table.

"Morning Dad." I greeted him as he turned his head around to see me. He had his hand on his head though but he smiled as he saw me. "Morning Ushio." Dad greeted back as he turned his head to look what is in front of him which was a pan that carried some eggs. "Slept well?" He asked as I turned my eyes around. "Yeah I did." I blatantly lied but it wasn't important. Dad doesn't know anything yet. I tried my best for him not to discover.

"Alright, good…" Dad responded as he made a small grunt as he lowered his head for a bit with his hand still in the same position from his head. "Are you fine Dad?" I asked worryingly as he was acting like that for weeks ever since that day. "Yeah…" Dad stated as he returned to his former position and gave an assuring smile to me. "It is just a small headache." Dad continued as he finished cooking and put the food on the plate for me as he gave it to me on the table.

"It is better to take a painkiller for your head." I advised as Dad gave me a thumb up and went to his room. "Will do!" Dad said from the distance as I kept eating my eggs. "_Why does the taste feel bland these days?..." _I asked myself as I don't feel any taste from the food for weeks. "_Doesn't matter anyway." _I thought as I finished eating and put the plate to the sink in the kitchen to be washed. I looked at the time and noticed that it is time for me to depart.

"Dad! I have to go to school now!" I stated as I grabbed my school bag to hear Dad's good bye and then left from the door. As I closed the door, I sighed as I lowered my back for a bit since it will be just another depressing day like always. I then stood up correctly then started to walk to the school.

I started to look around the area as I walked since it is boring to just look what is in front of you as I noticed a lot of houses and small colorful shops so it gets some attention. I then noticed the Ichinose laboratory and remember Robert Langdon. "_He seemed like a nice guy… but strange as Kotomi." _I kept walking until I found the hill then started to climb. Good thing that I arrive at school early since Buko always get to school really late. I didn't talk to her much but only go with her during lunch breaks so she doesn't get suspicious.

I have arrived to the school to find the same garden which has a small tree in the center where some students sit around for lunch or conversations. I then skipped to the classroom to sit in my position. The lessons are going to start sooner or later but I didn't remember the time so I didn't care as I put my head on the desk and drifted away from the world.

* * *

_The surroundings were dark as there was nothing around, just pure dark. I tried to look around for some kind of an object or light but there is literally nothing. I then started to walk in this "dark world". I kept walking, hoping for some kind of a sign to get out of here but nothing. There is literally nothing. I still kept walking until I found a beam of light starting to appear. It was just a beam, nothing appearing from it but at the same time, nothing disappearing from it. I then stood in the beam and suddenly, I couldn't feel my body as I widened my eyes._

"_Be brave…" I heard a faint voice as I tried to look around but I couldn't move a part of my body. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I demanded as I didn't get the answer I needed. "Be prepared for the dark time…" I heard the same voice as I tried to know what is going on as I gritted my teeth. "WHAT DARK TIME?!" I demanded once again but I got the answer that I didn't expect. "You will know every…thing in due…time…Ushio" The voice responded as I started to look around for exit but I still can't move. I closed my eyes as I heard the same voice calling me._

"_Ushio….Ushio….Ushio…"_

* * *

"Ushio! Wake up!" I literally raised my head as I widened my eyes in panic and noticed Kyou looking at me worryingly. "Ushio, the lesson is starting now." She said as I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Sorry Kyou-sensei." I apologized as she looked at me suspiciously for some seconds then shook her head and went to her teacher's desk. "Alright class! We are going to start now!" She announced as the students who were standing returned to the place to concentrate on the lesson. I yawned as this lesson is going to be boring anyway so I will stare at the area outside the window.

"We are done!" Kyou announced as the students stood from their desks and left the class. I remained in my place since I don't feel like walking to the cafeteria. "Ushio… What's wrong?" Kyou suddenly asked as I turned my head towards her looking panicked. "Wha-" I widened my eyes as I didn't expect her to ask and started to mumble stuff which made Kyou confused. "There is nothing…" I finally managed to say it properly but she didn't look convinced as she brought a chair to sit right beside me.

"Ushio-chan… I know you very well, and I know there is some kind of a problem you girls at your age have." She stated as I sighed in defeat. Kyou can know everything sometimes. "You know that you can tell me anything right?" Kyou asked as I looked towards her looking nervous. "Kyou-sense-" "Call me Kyou… I am really getting annoyed when a close person calls me like that outside the class." She interrupted me as she sighed and put her head on her head as I giggled for a bit. "Tell me Ushio… What is it?" She asked once again as I kept looking down. "_Looks like it is better to tell her." _I decided as I raised my head and looked at her.

"I lost my chance with a guy I really like…" That was all I could mutter but Kyou understood what I meant. After that, she made a frown as she looked at the floor as she almost got out tears out from her eyes but she shook her head and looked at me. I noticed all that but didn't want to ask yet. "You know that I had the exact same problem when I was in your age?" She responded with moist eyes and a smile as I widened my eyes. "I had a crush on a certain guy but it turned out that he was in love with another girl… That crushed me for weeks ever since." She said as she continued to shake her head in effort to not to cry. "I have regretted ever since that I didn't confess… That was the worst mistake I have ever done at that time." Kyou looked down as I looked at her in that state. "Kyou…" I uttered as she raised her head once again with tears on her face.

"Don't make the same mistake I have made Ushio-chan… Confess to that guy and live with the consequences. You can't just keep that in your chest forever." Kyou advised as she made a small smile which made me feel a bit calm. "Kyou… It isn't too late." I responded as she looked at me in confusion. "If you can still meet that guy, you can tell him how you feel." I continued as she widened her eyes in surprise. "Like you said… You can't keep that in your chest forever." I finished as I she looked at me for a few seconds then she put her arms around me for an embrace.

"Thank you Ushio-chan… Maybe I will." She said as I hugged her back and started to get some tears out from my eyes which soaked a small part of her sweater. "Oh sorry…" I apologized as we both released and she realized a part of her sweater soaked. "It's okay, look at your uniform." I suddenly looked at it instinctively and noticed that the insignia of the school was soaked. We both then laughed together for a while until the lunch break was over.

"Thank you Kyou." I bowed as she started to fluster. "No Ushio-chan, it is no problem. All of this is a girl's thing!" Kyou then winked as she returned to her desk and we both dried ourselves with tissues. The students suddenly came in groups and sat in their respected chairs to start the lesson.

The periods were over and I didn't notice Buko in the school. I was right since she called me with the cell phone and said that she was sick. I wasn't surprised since we both walked in our way at home, a truck crossed and the water from the road splashed Buko and soaked her clothes totally. I guess she didn't treat herself correctly. As we finished the call, I arrived at home and unlocked the door.

As I entered, I noticed a leg on the floor at the living room. I looked in shock as I investigated and found Dad lying on the floor clutching his head strongly and shrieking in pain. "Just a headache… Just a headache." Dad continued to mumble as I jumped in panic as I saw him in that state "OH MY GOD! DAD!" I yelled as I grasped my head in shock and kept staring at him.

"I AM GOING TO CALL THE AMBULANCE!" I stated as I ran to the telephone and began dialing the hospital's number. It was ringing for a bit until someone picked up. "Hello, this is Hikarizaka Hospital. How may I help you?" A feminine voice asked as I started to look at Dad in panic. "Hello? I need an ambulance to come at Okazaki residence right next to the Furakawa Bakery to pick up my Dad who is in critical condition now… and please hurry." I demanded worryingly as I waited for an answer. "Alright, there will be an ambulance on the way right away." The called stated as I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I thanked as I hang up and ran towards Dad. I then sat on the floor right next to him as I was extremely worried about him. "Everything will be okay Dad…" I tried to calm both of us as we were waiting for an ambulance. Suddenly, a sentence began playing inside my head as I widened my eyes.

_"Be prepared for the dark time… Ushio."_


	13. The Fujibayashi Zone

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. It looks like the story is getting tense, doesn't it? Ushio is facing two problems: Her conflicting love with an old friend, and her father's suffering that is unknown to her why he is suffering. The tenser the story gets, the nearer the climax is coming so be prepared. I can promise you that one of those two problems won't be full of rainbows and ponies, just a heads-up.**

**Looks like it is better for me to shut up or I will spoil the story unknowably. I recommend that from now on; listen to Clannad OST while reading the upcoming chapters. I have some moments in mind which would require some of the tracks from the great OST to get those feels.**

**I better shut up now. Hope that you will enjoy this chapter ;).**

* * *

We were waiting for an ambulance to come until I noticed blue and red lights flashing nearby. "Dad! The ambulance has arrived!" I announced as I stood up quickly and looked at Dad as he was in pain. I crouched and grabbed his hand to assure him that everything is going to be fine. Dad had the face that makes me feel pained to see. His eyes were bloodshot red as he was looking upwards, his lips shivering, and his hands clutching on his head as I presume that the pain is getting stronger.

I ran towards the entrance of the house to get out and saw a group of paramedics getting out from the ambulance with a carry chair to lift Dad from the floor. "We have heard that there is a man suffering in this house." One of the men stated as I nodded. "Yes, my father is suffering from… an extreme headache that he can't even talk." I muttered as I noticed that I was extremely nervous while speaking. The man nodded and ordered the group to get Dad out of the house. "Don't worry miss, we will take care of him." The same man assured me as I made a slow nod. The group got out from the house with Dad lying down on the carry chair as they were lifting him. It was a horrible sight to see as I got tears coming out from my eyes with full force.

I ran towards the group to enter with them in the ambulance to be with Dad. As we entered, I witnessed that the interior had bland grey walls, silver tables full of medical tools and medicines, and a bed for the patients to lie on. They released Dad from the carry chair and put him on the bed and put the oxygen mask on him to breathe properly. I sat on the chair next to the bed to grab his hand. I was extremely worried as I saw him in that state. A family member suffering and is lying down on a bed with medical tools. I never witnessed any of that stuff in my life, and I am depressed that I had to experience it.

"Everything will be okay Dad, don't worry." I stated desperately as I grasped his hand tighter as he turned his head slowly to look at me. "U..shio" Dad muttered as he was breathing heavily. "Shhh… Don't talk." I responded with a small smile as I wanted him to be calm. Stress could really ruin a person's body. Dad made a small nod and turned his head to look what is in front of him. "I… am sorry… Ushio." Dad apologized as he kept breathing heavily from all the oxygen coming from that mask. "Don't be… Everything will be fine." I assured him as the ambulance seemed to stop and the paramedics stood up.

"Miss Ushio, we have arrived." One of the paramedics announced as they carried Dad to the moving bed outside the door as I exited with them. The building was big but it is normal for hospitals to be that big. The entrance doors were made of glass which I hope are reinforced, and on the top. It has the hospital's name along with the medical cross under it. We were running to the entrance as the doors opened automatically and entered the building.

The whole interior of the hospital has the mixture of colors that are white, grey, and black. The floors were all white as there were stripes of grey on the walls and stripes of black on the ceilings. I suddenly noticed Ryou appearing from one of the patient's brown door and gasped as she put her hands on her mouth. She witnessed me walking with the paramedics carrying Dad. She ran as fast as she can and joined the group.

"Ushio-chan! What happened?!" She demanded as she noticed dried tears from my face. "Dad has some kind of extreme headache so I got worried and called the ambulance." I responded as she slowly listened to me. "I am coming with you. I will be his doctor." She stated as I nodded with agreement. She got a promotion and became a doctor not a long time ago and I am glad that a close friend will help us.

"Alright men, I can handle it from here." She ordered as they arrived at an empty patient's room. The paramedics entered first to put him on the hospital bed and prepare all medical machines for him. I and Ryou waited for a bit until the men finished in the room. They got out as one of them nodded and Ryou nodded in return. "Alright Ushio. It is better you wait on the chair next to the door. It isn't a good idea for you to come now." I nodded as she opened the door and before entering, she said, "I will call everyone to inform them about the incident." I nodded again and went to the chair Ryou pointed at and sat on it and started to wait.

"_Why is it happening to him and me?" _I asked myself as I put my hands on my eyes as I started to sob. It is really painful to be in that place for a person I love. I already lost a mother and I don't want to lose him too. "_Please Dad... Be with us." _I pleaded mentally as I noticed how I was now. I was a weak person who is suffering from the worst time. I didn't want for anything bad to happen, and I didn't want to suffer from a loss of my father, I just couldn't. I then stopped crying as tears started run off, and started to wait for what is going to happen.

* * *

Some time passed as Ryou finally got out from the room and I ran as quickly as I can to know if he is okay. "Is Dad okay?!" I asked as I noticed that I pleaded a bit loudly and bowed in respect because I felt that I was rude. "Don't worry Ushio-chan, your Dad is fine but there is something you need to know…" Her voice suddenly got serious as I shut my eyes tightly, wishing to not hear any bad news.

"I just discovered that he has a tumor in his brain, and we don't know if we can remove it without a fatal outcome." Ryou continued as I kept pleading for the bad news to stop. "We will try our best to not let him die and cure him from that tumor but…" Ryou stopped for a bit as she started to get a tear out from her eye. "It is better to say anything we have for him before the surgery."

I widened my eyes as I heard what she said. "Dad…Dad…" I kept mumbling as I suddenly collapsed with both of my hands clutching on my head. I was breathing heavily as I kept mumbling on the floor and felt like my lungs would close, my heart would stop, and my eyes would shut. "Ushio!... USH-" I couldn't hear the rest as I drifted away from consciousness.

* * *

I felt that light was demanding my eyes to open as I started to blink rapidly. As I managed to open my eyes fully, I noticed that I was on the chair next to Dad's room with Ryou next to me. She had a face full of tears as she couldn't stop crying until she noticed that I woke up as she started to smile. "Ushio-chan…" She said calmly as she caressed my face which felt warm from her kindness. "Don't worry Ushio-chan… Everything will be okay." She assured me as I looked down to the floor for some seconds. "_I don't know… I will try to be strong but I don't know if I can believe." _I thought as I suddenly shook my head to remove those thoughts and nodded to her.

"I tried calling Kyou and the others but it is late so it isn't a surprise that their phones are off." She stated as I felt depressed instantly. "No one is coming huh?" I asked as she nodded with a frown. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to stay here or your house for now." She responded as I looked at her with a bewildered face. "You can stay at our house for now." She said with a smile on her face as I widened my eyes in surprise. I thought about it for a bit until I nodded with a smile on my face. "Your Dad is sleeping now so it is better for us to go now." She announced as she stood up and raised her hand from me as I took it and stood up with her help.

"Let's go then?" I asked as she nodded and went to our way out of the hospital. The skies were strangely clouded today with no moon being visible. Those kind weathers only happen in this town when something tragic happens. It is like that the town has some kind of ability to know the happy and sad moments and bring the correct weathers for them. We kept walking to Fujibayashi residence as the roads are a bit dark but thanks to some street lights, we could know where we are going. There were some cars driving around the road presumably coming back to their houses because of their late shifts, and traffic lights signaling when to stop and go for the cars with the colors red and green.

I kept looking around the streets as we walked until we arrived to the Fujibayashi residence. Ryou took a deep before opening the door, and after some seconds, she pulled out the keys to unlock the door for us to enter. She closed the door slowly so Kyou won't wake up and as she finished, she looked around to see any sign of movement but she found none so she sighed in relief. I almost did the same until Kyou suddenly appeared from the kitchen noticing us. "Ryou, why is Ushio-chan here?" She asked as she yawned which made Ryou look down for a bit.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" She asked calmly as Kyou raised an eyebrow. "I didn't notice the phone ringing." She responded as she looked carefully at me and Ryou until she narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "Sister, what is going on?" She asked once again as Ryou raised her head a bit to look at Kyou. "Okazaki…is in critical state right now…" Ryou muttered as Kyou widened her eyes and took a step back as if she saw a monster appearing from the front door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kyou demanded in a desperate voice as Ryou took a step back in fear from her sister. "Ushio called the ambulance as she saw him lying on the floor and as I took care of him and started to analyze… He has a serious tumor in his brain." Ryou finished as Kyou stared at us for some seconds until she suddenly fainted from the news she heard. "KYOU!" I yelled as we both ran to stop her from falling and we helped her in the right time. "Come on Kyou! Wake up!" Ryou demanded as she kept doing small slaps on Kyou face and ran towards the kitchen to get some water.

* * *

We tried to wake her up with water on her eyes but she was still unconscious. We carried her to the couch so she could sleep properly and Ryou led me to the guest room. "I am very sorry for what is happening now Ushio-chan." Ryou apologized as she bowed to me. "No Ryou, I am sorry for getting you into this trouble. I should thank you for helping me and Dad at that time." I responded as I bowed in front of her as I sighed in relief that Ryou was still working in the hospital.

"It isn't a problem Ushio-chan. You and your father are like family to us." She responded as she gave me a hug as I embraced her back. We then both released and yawned at the same time. "We have to sleep now. We will visit the hospital tomorrow morning, alright?" She asked as I nodded. As she opened the door, she said good night before she exited from the guest room. I then looked around the room as it looked like a normal room for me, nothing special. I then found spare pajamas as I changed then jumped on the bed to try to sleep. The words from that disturbing dream kept playing in my head until I closed my eyes and drifted to darkness as I finally slept from such a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Writing this chapter is hurting me and I didn't even get to other moments… I now feel depressed as I am now thinking about writing the other chapters in the near future and finish the story soon.**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review the story, if you are interested, please follow, and if you love it, then please favorite it.**

**Have a pleasant day readers!**


	14. The Hospital Visit

**Ushio's POV**

It was a sunny morning as I woke up from the bed. I looked around as I fully opened my eyes and noticed it was still the guest room from Fuijibayashi residence. I looked down for a bit as a tear fell from my eye. "_Why isn't it just a nightmare?" _I asked myself as I dried my left eye which had the tear then stood up from the bed. I then went to the chair next to the bed to pick up my clothes that I wore yesterday and change my pajamas. It was just a blue shirt with jeans and a light jacket with a hoodie. I then exited the room to look for Ryou and Kyou.

As I arrived to the living room, I found Kyou sitting on the couch. She looked like she was waiting for me or Ryou to come. As she turned her head to me, she widened her eyes and stood up instantly. She then ran towards my direction just to get me into her embrace. It was a warm embrace indeed. "Oh Ushio-chan… I am so sorry" She apologized as she stared right into my eyes as I noticed that she just cried recently.

"Don't be… It isn't your fault." I responded with a calm voice which made Kyou release me gently. "I know but still…" She said as she stared down to the floor. She really looked extremely nervous and stressed. Like she was suffering from something. We were silent for some seconds until I broke the silence by saying, "Did Ryou wake up?"

"Not yet, which isn't regular…" Kyou responded nervously as I sighed from her response. Ryou suddenly went down from the stairs with her doctor uniform ready but her face looked really pale with bags under her eyes. She didn't sleep much. "Sorry I woke up late." Ryou said quickly as Kyou and I nodded. "So… Let's go?" Ryou asked as she put a frown on her face. "Yeah…" I whispered as I felt pain from just thinking of visiting Dad on his hospital bed. Kyou was already ready so we went to the door to exit. We went to our way to the hospital.

The weather, just like what I presumed, was sunny and a bit warm, not like the other days. I felt some sweat coming from my forehead as we were walking on the road. I didn't really want to say anything since we weren't in the mood for it, especially me. We were silent during the whole walk until we finally arrived to the hospital. Same name with the same cross under it. The colors were now vibrant as it has the color scarlet red, which kind of irked me for some reason. We then entered the hospital from the automatic glass doors and we were welcomed by the receptionist.

"Oh! Good morning ." The receptionist greeted her with an enthusiastic tone. "Good morning…" She responded with a tired voice. The receptionist noticed that but she didn't want to say anything. "I am going to Tomoya Okazaki's room to analyze him again. Is he available now?" She asked with a firm voice this time. The receptionist looked at her monitor to check something until she finally nodded. "You can go to him now doctor." She answered as we three bowed in gratitude and went to our way to Dad's room.

The room number was 39 and it was made from dark brown wood. You can definitely know that it is made from wood as you touch it too. After some seconds waiting in front of the door, Ryou pulled the knob and we all entered to see Dad, on his hospital bed, looking outside the window. I then looked at him for some seconds until he turned his head and noticed that we were here. I then ran towards him and embraced him so tightly because I was extremely worried about him. "Ushio…" Dad muttered as I released him and he saw me crying right in front of him.

"Dad… I was so worried about you." I stated as Dad looked at me deeply in the eyes. He obviously looked weak as all the tubes are connected to his arms and his face was pale. He didn't look really good. "I know dear… I know." He responded with a weak voice which made get worried. "Hey Okazaki." Ryou interrupted as Dad looked at her and nodded. "You are the doctor who is going to take care of me, right Fujibayashi?" Dad asked as she nodded. "I have bad news for you though." Ryou said calmly as Dad looked at her as if he knew.

"You have a tumor in your brain… It isn't an ordinary one since we don't know if we can remove it without a fatal outcome… Death." She finished as Dad kept shaking his head. "I really had a bad feeling that I had this. Didn't want it to be true." Dad responded as he started to get tears out from his eyes. "Tomoya!" Kyou interrupted as Dad widened his eyes as she got her face close to his.

"You are going to get through this, alright? You will not die." Kyou said calmly as Dad looked at her with widened eyes and tried to mutter something. She looked at him deep in the eyes for some seconds until she made a grin and pulled her face from him. "Don't be so negative, alright?" She asked cheerfully as Dad made a smile and nodded. He then looked at me and said, "Don't worry Ushio… I will make it through this." Dad smiled as he closed his eyes and then I grinned. "Don't die on us Dad." I requested confidently as he nodded once again.

"Okazaki. I am going to check up on your brain again so I am going to ask for the paramedics to carry you to the lab, alright?" Ryou asked as Dad looked down for a bit then nodded. He really didn't want to talk much now since he looked really tired from all of this. "Wait!" Kyou stated as me and Ryou looked at her with bewildered faces. "I…. need to talk with Tomoya alone… please." She pleaded as I smiled and gave Ryou an assuring look. She understood and nodded in front of me. "Alright Kyou, tell us when you finish." Ryou said as we both got out from the room. I think I know what she is going to tell him.

* * *

**Kyou's POV**

Ryou and Ushio left from the room as me and Tomoya are alone now. I felt my heart racing as I look at him in this state. I was trying my best to keep my composure since I felt like I would go insane any time now. I loved Tomoya Okazaki, and I would regret for the rest of my life if I didn't tell him my feelings before he dies. "_No Kyou… He won't die" _I tried to desperately convince myself but I don't really if it was working or not.

I then looked around to find a chair as I found one. It was just white bland chair but it was a chair. I carried it to put it next to the bed so sit right beside him. As I sat, I looked at him for some seconds without muttering a word until I started to cry and sob on his shoulder. "Kyou…" He muttered as he tried to pat my back to calm me down. "Tomo…ya." I muttered as I continued to sob on his shoulder.

He continued to pat my back as I kept sobbing. "I want…to tell you something…Tomoya." I kept gasping as I finished the sentence. "What is it Kyou?" He asked calmly as I raised my head to look to his face. To look at his dark blue eyes. "Tomoya… I…I.." I kept muttering as Tomoyo looked at me in patience. "I…I love you Tomoya!" I finally said it. I finally said what I had from my chest from all those years. Tomoya widened his eyes as he heard that.

"K-K-Kyou…" He was flustered as he said my name. "I was in love with you ever since when we were in high school and I didn't give up." I said as I kept looking down until I have raised my head to look at his beautiful eyes once again. "I wanted to say it before anything happens… That was the perfect time before something happens." I finished as I was getting tears out of my eyes like a fountain. Tomoya kept his jaw dropped for some seconds until he closed his mouth and looked at me for some seconds. "Kyo-"

I interrupted him with a full force with my lips to his lips. It was an instinct action before he dies. "_No… He won't die" _I tried to convince myself again but I don't know anymore. His lips felt warm as I was touching my lips to his as I closed my eyes. Tomoya was trying to say something until he gave in and started to kiss back. It was going well as I kept gasping from air as I kept kissing him. Then we started to use our tongues as we kiss for some seconds until we both needed air and released each others' lips.

I then knew what I have done. I kissed the person who I love but he was in love with his wife who is dead. I felt terrible until Tomoya gave a small kiss to the lips then smiled at me. "Thank you Kyou." He said with the most sincere voice I have ever heard. I knew that he sounded grateful as he caressed my hair with great care.

I smiled at him then gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Looks like it is time for your brain check." I stated with a smile which made Tomoya nod in agreement. I then went outside from the room and told Ryou that he is ready now. Ushio then looked at me and winked. She knew what I have done.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

I winked at Kyou as she finished telling Ryou the Dad is ready for brain check. Ever since the celebration for winning the baseball match until our last conversation, I was sure that she was in love with Dad. I trust Kyou… No, I love Kyou almost as a second mother so I am happy that she finally confessed. She winked at me back as I smirked, she knew why I was winking.

Ryou went to her way to call the paramedics to help her carry Dad to the hospital's lab. We waited for some minutes until a group of men with Ryou walking right next to them with a moving bed to escort Dad. The paramedics entered the room with the bed as we waited for one minute until they got out from the room with Dad on the moving bed. The men and we were escorting Dad to a long hallway that has brown doors at every single wall. "_How many rooms are there in this hospital?!" _I asked confusingly in my mind as I lost count for the doors.

* * *

We finally arrived to the lab which seemed way different from the basic hospital rooms. The machines looked really futuristic as I look at them from glass windows, the walls were silver with black strips aligning to the wall. I didn't know if they were decorated stripes or just cables but I didn't bother to ask. We arrived next to the room that has the brain scanner. The men put Dad inside the room as Ryou entered with them. Me and Kyou looked through the glass window as we saw men putting Dad on the machines bed with Ryou's supervision.

They finished preparing him for the machine and they left from the room with Ryou interacting with the machine's controls to insert Dad's head inside the machine. "Okazaki, it is better for you to not move your head at all until I finish scanning, alright?" Ryou advised as Dad moved his lips but we couldn't hear him, maybe he wasn't near the intercom so we can hear him. I and Kyou sat on the chairs next to each other to wait for Ryou and Dad to finish.

* * *

After more than twenty minutes, Ryou and Dad got out from the room as me and Kyou stood up instantly. "We now know where the location of the tumor is, but…it is deep in the brain, hard to take it out with precision." Ryou explained as I then stared at them for some seconds until I ran outside the lab with tears on my face. "USHIO!" Kyou yelled as she ran after me but I didn't care, I kept running in the hallway but I was a bit sluggish as Kyou caught me quickly.

"Ushio… Why were you running?" Kyou asked as I didn't look to her face. Kyou kept silent until she released my arm that she was grabbing and raised her hand. "Come on Ushio… Your father wants you to be with him." She said as I turned my head slowly to look at her then I nodded. I grabbed her hand then we walked back to the lab.

* * *

We finished analyzing everything and we brought Dad back to his room to sleep since it was exhausting for him to do all of this work. We all said good bye to him before he slept and we left from the hospital. We came back to Fujibayashi residence since it isn't really a good idea for me to return to my house without somebody with me. It was kind of late so Kyou ordered me to go to sleep since there is school tomorrow. She also said that she will go to my house to pack my stuff for this house as I gave her the key. "_Now I have a teacher ordering me around in the house." _I thought as I sighed, but Kyou is a very close person to me so I didn't mind at all.

I returned back to the guest room to change my clothes to pajamas and I calmly sat then lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't know if any other person knew about Dad's problem but I am going to discover tomorrow and the weekend. I then removed all the ugly and negative thoughts from my head and started to shut my eyes, until the darkness drifted me to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**There is still more to come… Damn it, it seriously hurts to write sad moments now, and I still have some moments on my head that even thinking about them… No… Shut up Fog!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and anything to support the story!**

**Have a pleasant day readers!**


	15. The Tragic News

Once again the sun was up in the sky as I look out from the window next to my seat. It was just being sunny like always in this town which was one of the prominent thing in my opinion. I sighed as I looked at the teacher explaining a scientific formula which I didn't care since I knew about it. I was starting to be smarter thanks to both Kyou and Kotomi but I don't really want to get the spotlight as the smartest students. I just stare blankly at the board, but answer seriously when it comes to tests and quizzes.

As I put my head on the desk, I had something in my mind. I needed to tell Buko what happened to Dad recently. I was waiting for the lesson to finish but strangely, the lesson seemed to go on as if the time stopped which is torturing me. I sighed once again in boredom and closed my eyes as I prayed to sleep in this lesson. It took some minutes until the bell rang and I raised my head in panic as I looked at the teacher who was leaving from the classroom. _"Finally the lesson finished" _I said to myself as I smiled.

I looked around for Buko as I found her sleeping on her desk peacefully. I could have made the worst prank on her right now but it wasn't the time. "Hey Buko. Wake up" I said as I shook her lightly until she started to mumble and raise her head with narrowed eyes. "Huh…Ushio-chan…" She said quietly as she started to wipe her eyes. "Listen Buko… I need to tell you something." I stated as I pulled a chair to sit right next to her. She changed from lazy face to serious face.

"I don't know if you heard but…" I said as I started to look down to the floor as I felt terrible thinking about Dad in his current state in the hospital. "Dad is in critical state at the hospital and I am staying over at Kyou's place." I finished as I sighed not from nervousness, but from relief. I needed to tell her sooner or later.

She then widened her eyes and put her hands on her mouth as she heard the news. "Ushio-chan… I had no idea. Dad and Mom didn't say anything so I guess they didn't even know yet." She responded as I cursed under my breath as I thought that Kyou and Ryou called everyone. Maybe they couldn't reach to Sunohara's telephone. She then hugged me tightly as I embraced her back. I needed her support right now as I started to weep again.

"I am sorry Ushio-chan…" She apologized as I kept sobbing on her shoulder, soaking a part of her uniform. I wanted to say something but I can't since I kept gasping as I sob. "Everything will be okay… Don't worry Ushio-chan." She kept trying to call me down as I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't. I felt that something terribly wrong is going to happen and I didn't know if I will be right or not.

I didn't want her to worry about me though so I tried my best to stop crying and raise my head to look at Buko's deep smile. You could tell that she cares about you when she does what she can to cheer you up. She then caressed my hair gently as she kept smiling. "All of us will be there for you and Tomoya." She assured me as I smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

After some time, we released each other as we noticed that we had to get out of the school building and come back home. Buko had to run though since she couldn't just keep the horrible news on herself so she said goodbye and went on her way to her house. I kept walking until I stopped by at the boy's dorm as I saw Misae mopping the floors outside. She dried her forehead from sweat then she looked towards my direction as she saw me and waved. I waved back and started to walk towards her. I felt that I needed to tell her about Dad.

"Hey Ushio-chan!" She greeted as I came closer then Misae took a good look on my face which was obviously looked like it was dry from tears. She frowned and put her hand on my shoulder. "You want to tell me something?" She guessed correctly as I nodded and we both entered to her room.

As we arrived to the room, she offered me a seat as I sat down on the couch with a small table in front of it, and another couch next to the one I was sitting. They were both pink colored. "Tea?" She asked as I shook my head then proceeded to sit on the other couch. "What's wrong Ushio?" She asked the hard question as I gulped hard. I could have ran and not tell her anything but my guts told me to stay and let her know about it.

"Dad… is in the hospital now." I stated slowly as Misae gasped with widened eyes. "Why?! What happened?!" She asked shockingly as I couldn't cry anymore since no more tears were coming out from my eyes. "He has a tumor in his brain…which has a high possibility of killing him if we didn't do anything, or if the doctors made a mistake in the surgery." I responded as Misae stared at me for some seconds until she started to shake her head.

"Oh poor Tomoya…" She whispered as she started to cry. It seemed that they were close ever since he was in high school. She sobbed with her head down for some seconds until she rose her head and wiped her eyes from the tears. "Your father is a good man Ushio-chan… You both don't deserve this." I agreed mentally as she said that. _"Why are we getting bad times which we don't deserve them?", "why is life harsh to my family?", "and why is life harsh to me?" _Those are the question that continued to play in my mind.

We fell silent for some seconds until Misae broke it with a sigh. "I am going to visit Tomoya in the hospital in this weekend. Don't worry." She said as she stood up with a smile as I nodded in gratitude and stood up at the same time. I hugged her as I felt really grateful to her then released. "Thank you Misae." I thanked her as she nodded at me with a grin. "No Ushio, thank you for telling me about it." She responded as I made a deep smile then bowed as I exited the room and the boy's dorm and went on my way to Fujibayashi residence.

* * *

The streets were empty today. Normally there would've been group of teenagers walking out from schools to get to their houses but only few adults were walking. The cars were scarce too since I saw like one car waiting for the street sign go green at some of the streets. Others were devoid of vehicles. I then looked at the sky to see bright and vibrant orange color thanks to the beautiful sunset. I admired the view as I smiled and turned my eyes on the road.

It didn't take long to arrive at Fujibayashi residence as I took out the key of the door to open it. I entered the house as I noticed Kyou talking to the telephone. She kept saying "Ah huh" as the call continued. After some seconds she said "Alright…Thanks… Good bye." The call finished as she hung up and place the telephone to its charger. "Welcome back Ushio." She greeted me with a smile as I nodded. "Who was it?" I asked as Kyou frowned a bit. "That was Kotomi. I told her about what happened and she said that she will visit the hospital at the weekend."

"You called anyone else?" I asked once again as she nodded. "I called the Ibukis too. They are coming to visit too, but I couldn't reach to Sunoharas." She sighed as she said the final part. "I told Buko about it so they will know about it by now." I said as the telephone started to ring. It couldn't vibrate since it was still on its place on the charger. Kyou instinctively took the telephone and looked at the screen. She sighed as she pressed the call button and started speaking.

* * *

After some minutes, the call has ended has Kyou frowned again. "It was Youhei… He isn't happy at all about it." She stated as I sighed from all this commotion happening. "He said that he, Tomoyo, and Buko will come at the hospital in the weekend too." She said as I got tired from listening to all this and before I came up to the stairs, I realized that I had to tell her about Misae. I walked down to the living room as I stopped suddenly as I saw Kyou fell on her knees, sobbing heavily as the telephone fell on the carpet.

"Kyou!" I yelled as I ran towards her and embraced her. I let her cry on my shoulder as she soaked the shoulder part of my uniform but I didn't care because a person who I care about just collapsed right in front of me. I continued to pat her back to try to calm her down as I felt depressed from all what was happening. "Why you Tomoya-kun…Why?...Why?" She kept mumbling after each sob she made as I continued to pat her. "_Good thing Ryou is still in the hospital" _I thought since Ryou would faint if she found her sister in that state.

It took a long time until Kyou recovered her composure and stood up from the floor. They were a good amount of hours indeed but it was for a reason. "Thank you Ushio-cha-"

"No. Thank you Kyou." I interrupted her with a smile as she grinned and nodded. "I wish I had a daughter like you Ushio-chan." She admitted with a smile as I blushed for a bit. "Well… I wished for a mother… And here you are." I responded with a hug as she gasped from surprise. She then put her hand on my head as she said those words. "We are family… Right?"

"Yes… We are." I answered as we released each other then wished each other good night. I went on my way to the guest's room as I opened my closet and noticed that every clothes I have from my house are here. I looked behind me to see a picture frame on the room's desk. I came towards it as I lifted it to take a good look. It was a picture of me, hugging Dad from behind as he lifted me on his back. It was just two years ago, before I entered high school since it was a celebration for my graduation from middle school.

I then smiled and put the frame back to its place, then changed to my pajamas and jumped on my bed as I heard a small creak from the bed's wood. "_Did I jump too hard?" _I asked myself as I shrugged then put my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes then after some minutes, I drifted to darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if it was a bit short. I wanted it to be a set-up chapter for the hospital visit from almost everyone. Remember… Almost everyone.**

**I can't promise if the other chapters will be bigger or not but I will tell you that it will have some emotion moments in them… At least I hope so.**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review or anything else for support. It gives me a smile every time I see a member/guest write a review for the story. I feel even happier when some follows/favorite it.**

**Thank you again and have a good day readers!**


	16. Confessions Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Now…. It begins. The life of Tomoya is at risk so almost everyone will come and give him their wishes for him in case he died. Ushio is already suffering from her father's life in danger, but she has another problem in her heart… Toyoka Amano.**

**It is getting serious, doesn't it? I don't know what to say to be honest. I didn't expect for this story to reach at this point and I am proud with all of the follows/favorites and reviews. Those are the kind of support that keeps me keep writing so I should thank every single person who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. I don't know how to thank you properly except to try my best to make the climax enjoyable.**

**There will be many POVs of characters in this one since not everyone can come in the room at the same time… and to know their emotions while they talk to the weak Tomoya. (Fujibayashi twins, and Ushio already had their turns since they were the first ones to discover about Tomoya's tumor but don't take it as final).**

**Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

The weekend just came as I slowly raised my back from the bed as I am still sitting on the bed. I wiped my sleepy eyes to try being more awake but I needed some fresh water on my face. I stood up then went to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth. As I finished, I looked to my reflection as I thought about something. "_Today is the day, huh…." _It was the weekend as all of our friends are coming to the hospital to visit Dad. I am not looking forward to it since I knew what would happen but I kept denying it since I wanted him to be alive, but I knew that I was naïve but I didn't care, I wanted my father to be alive and stay with me.

I then shut my eyes tightly to make those thoughts go away until I sighed in relief that it succeeded. I went out from the bathroom and checked out the living room to see if somebody is awake. I noticed Ryou reading a book on the couch but there was no sign of Kyou.

"Good morning Ryou." I greeted her as she raised her head to look at me then smiled. "Good morning to you too Ushio-chan." She greeted back as she patted on the side of the couch next to her to signal me to sit next to her. I then went to it and sat on it. "Slept well?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah, I managed to sleep. What about you?" I asked back as she then narrowed her eyes and closed her book.

"I did… but Kyou didn't." She said as she put her hand on her forehead. She was really worried about her sister's feeling about all of what was happening. I knew that she felt like that since I knew Ryou ever since I was young. I then put my hand on her back as I made a small smile to her. "Everything will be okay Ryou… Don't worry." She then smiled along as she heard those words. "You were a good nurse so I am sure you will be a great doctor." I continued as she started to blush from my compliments.

"Thank you Ushio-chan… I needed that." She nodded as she said the final part of the sentence. "Kyou is still sleeping?" I asked as I removed my hand as she wanted to relax her back on the couch. "Either that, or trying to sleep. She isn't herself these days." She confessed as we both sighed at the same time. "Want me to wake her up? It is almost time to go." I asked as I looked at the time and noticed it was almost 12:30 PM. We were supposed to be in the hospital before 1:00 PM. She nodded as I stood up and went to Kyou's room.

As I stood before the door in front of me, I knocked at it to check if there would be any response but nothing, not even a footstep. I gently opened the door to check what is inside her room as I widened my eyes. There were books and papers scattered on the floor, along with few pictures I couldn't take note of. I then entered the room to see if Kyou is on the bed and yet she was but not in a good shape.

She was sleeping on a messy bed. She had wet face presumably from tears and the pillow she was hugging was soaked and wet too. The blankets were covering her feet too but it wasn't winter so it wasn't much of a big deal. I proceeded to try shaking a little to wake her up. "Kyou… It is time to wake up." I whispered as I noticed some grunts and yawns from her as she rose from the bed with blood shot red eyes.

She then proceeded to look around then she looked at me. "Ushio-chan… What time is it?" She asked with a tired voice as I sighed. "It is half an hour until one. We have to get ready." She had a blank face for some seconds until she widened her eyes. "Oh damn it…" She cursed as she hurryingly stood up from the bed and tries to run to the closet but she felt all the papers and books all around the floor scattered everywhere in her room. "I will clean up this mess later." She stated as I nodded and left the room to tell Ryou she woke up.

"Ryou, Kyou woke up." I announced as Ryou looked at me then nodded. "Ushio-chan, wait!" She said as I stopped suddenly from going to my room to prepare myself. I turned towards the direction of Ryou as she started to walk towards me. She stood in front of as she leaned herself to my ear to whisper. "How bad was it?" She asked quietly as I looked down to the floor as I really didn't want to answer that. After some seconds, Ryou understood from my silence then nodded. I nodded as well then went on my way to the room.

I dressed up with a gray shirt with no stripes, dark blue jeans, and a light hoodie with same the color as the shirt on the shirt. I let my long brown hair down as always since I am not really comfortable of hanging my hair, even if it was really long. I then wore light red sneakers as I am now ready to go.

I went down from my room to the living room to see the twins ready to go too. Kyou looked much better now thanks to some very light make up and some eye drops to remove the redness from the eyes she had when she woke up. She wore a red hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers that had the same color as mine. Ryou wore a white dress with some blue stripes at the sides of the dress, and high heel shoes which aren't really that high.

"Let's go then?" I asked as both of them nodded and we went to our way to the hospital once again. I started to despise that place but I had to go there since Dad is in it, and that's the reason I despise it since this is where Dad is in his limit. Just thinking about him on the hospital machine with tubes around him made me want to gag, but seeing him like that makes me feel like I just want to end it.

As I looked around to remove those dark thoughts from my young mind, I noticed Furakawa Bakery as Kyou looked at it along with me. "Don't worry. Akio and Sanae are coming to the hospital too… along with Naoyuki." She commented as I was surprised about the last part. "Wait… Ojiisan is coming too?" I asked as I kept blinking my eyes from shock. "Naoyuki? Of course. Your father is his son after all." She responded as I was still surprised. It has been years since I last saw him and that wasn't the perfect time to see him again.

We arrived at the hospital as the automatic doors once again let us in that place. We looked around to see if anyone we know was there. Kyou and Ryou didn't see anyone until I noticed Misae sitting in the waiting room.

"Guys! I forgot to tell you about Misae." I stated as I pointed to the blue-haired woman. "Misae… wasn't she the boy's dorm caretaker?" She asked as I nodded. "She still is, and I told her about Dad." Ryou then made a slight smile from that news. "She helped Tomoyo for the student council president elections, and Okazaki-kun helped her from time to time." She said as Kyou smiled along after hearing that. "Let's go get her?" I asked as they both nodded once again.

We walked to the waiting room to get to Misae. She then looked towards our direction as she recognized all of us and stood up. "Hello Ushio-chan. I presume those are the famous Fujibayashi twins from high school?" She asked with a smile as Ryou blushed and Kyou smiled. "It is nice to meet you too Misae." Kyou stated kindly as Misae grinned, then frowned after some seconds.

"It is a bad time for all of this huh?" She asked as we all nodded with a sigh along with it. "Sorry that we had to meet again at time like this." Ryou bowed as she apologized which made Misae fluster a bit. "It is okay Ryou-chan." She responded as Ryou went back to her original position and we stood in silence for some seconds.

"I think we should wait for others to come then all of you can visit Tomoya group after group, alright?" Kyou broke the silence as she announced that as we thought about it for a minute then we all agreed. "Let's just wait here for the others, alright?" I asked as they all agreed. We all sat on the chairs of the waiting room to wait for other friends to come which could take some time.

* * *

We waited for some minutes until Sunoharas arrived to the hospital as we saw Youhei, Tomoyo, and Buko entering from the entrance doors. I tried waving at them to let them know that we are in the waiting room as Buko noticed and waved back and let her parents know that we were there. Youhei and Tomoyo didn't look too good though, Youhei a bit worse though. They were walking towards us to greet us. "Morning guys." Youhei greeted as we all bowed to them for arriving.

"I can't believe that all of this is happening…damn it." He cursed as Tomoyo tried to calm him down for a bit. "Everything will be okay Youhei-kun, don't worry." She said as Youhei sighed from all of this commotion. "I hope so Tomoyo-chan… I really do hope so." He said with a depressing tone as those three sat down along with us in the waiting room. "When will we visit him?" He asked as I looked at him to respond the question. "Once everyone is here and we can talk to Dad." Youhei looked a bit disappointed but decided to be in the plan. Youhei then lowered his back as he put his hands on his face as I presumed that he really didn't like what was happening to Dad now. We started to wait again for others.

* * *

Not a long time passed as Ibukis arrived to the hospital too. Yusuke was in his electrician uniform as he arrived with Kouko and Fuko. Fuko was holding a bag which I got a bit curious since it is rare for her to bring something for this kind of time. She noticed me as I didn't even wave yet and she told her sister and Yusuke where were we. They arrived at our location in the waiting room to greet us.

"Sorry we were a bit late; it took time for me to ask for a break." Yusuke apologized as he was a bit out of breath judging from his heavy breathing. "It is okay Yusuke. At least you arrived." Youhei responded which made Yosuke nod but not smile. "When will we see Tomoya?" Fuko asked as she sat down on the chair in front of me. "We have to wait for others to come." Kyou responded which made Fuko respond then look at her bag for some seconds.

"What is in the bag Fuko?" I asked curiously as Fuko looked at me to answer my question. "I would love to tell you but I want Tomoya to know first. It is a surprise for him." She answered as she had a serious look on her face, she even said "I" instead of her own name. I nodded then looked at Yusuke and Kouko as they sat next to Fuko. "Why all of this is happening to Tomoya? Damn it…" Yusuke complained and cursed as Kouko tried to calm him down.

"I really don't know Yusuke-kun, and I am tired about it too." She responded honestly as Yusuke rubbed his head for a bit to process all what was happening. He and Dad were close colleagues and Dad also mentioned that he was a famous singer a long time ago. I was surprised when I was young but now I don't really mind about it. I started to rub my head too as I started to get tired of all that was happening. We started to wait again.

* * *

Now that was a surprise. Kotomi arrived to the hospital along with Akio, Sanae, and my other grandparent, Naoyuki. Kotomi and Naoyuki seemed like they were having a conversation together, as if they knew each other very well. Kotomi then saw me in the waiting room so she lead my grandparents to us. It was a first time in many years I have seen my grandfather.

"Ushio…" Naoyuki said to me as he was looking at me intently. He then smiled and pat my head with his hand. "You have the nose of your father. It is good to see you again Ushio." I was shocked as he said that and looked at him. He looked much older than I remembered since he had many wrinkles on his face, and most of his hair is white. I then smiled back as I finally met him again. "I feel the same ojiisan." I said which made us hug each other. I finally knew my other grandfather, and I don't know if I would have seen him again if Dad didn't have that problem.

"Sorry we took time though, Naoyuki is living in a place that would take time to get there." Akio stated as he was scratching the back of his head. "At least we arrived now." Sanae continued as Kotomi looked at her then said, "I met them in the way and I recognized Naoyuki since I knew Tomoya-kun for a long time. I didn't really had a chance to talk with his father though." She finished as they all sat on more chairs as Kyou was stood up suddenly since everyone was here.

"Everyone is here so let's get to Tomoya's room." She announced as all of us stood up at the same time. "Me and Tomoyo want to be first to see him. We really need to talk to him." Youhei pleaded as Kyou nodded and we all went to our way to the room.

We all were in front of the door as Youhei pulled the knob and opened the door, letting Tomoyo enter first then him as he closed the door behind him. I really didn't know what they were talking about since I can't hear anything behind that door.

* * *

**Youhei's POV**

I and Tomoyo entered Tomoya's patient room as my friend turned his head towards our direction and smiled as he saw us. "Sorry that I am in this state for you guys." He apologized with a grin as I sighed. It wasn't really time for joking but I let it through. I admit that I am an idiot most of the time but not this time. I can't be an idiot when my friend had a tumor that could kill him.

"Really Tomoya, how do you feel?" Tomoyo asked as Tomoya sighed from that question. "I don't feel good if you want the truth. I feel TERRIBLE as I let myself to be like that while I have a DAUGHTER to take care of! THERE! That's how I feel! Happy?!" He raised his voice at certain parts of his sentence. I hated to see him like that.

"Tomoya… Calm dow-" "Don't tell me to calm down Youhei! I can already feel that I am going away sooner or later!" He interrupted me as he started to breathe heavily from all the stress he had. "Ushio…" He whispered his daughter's name as he relaxed his back on the back of the bed.

"You will get through this Tomoya, and you will be with Ushio. I am giving you my word!" I stated as Tomoya brushed off my statement. "You are giving your word huh? Would you have said the same when Nagisa was in near-death state, HUH?!" Tomoya asked aggressively as Tomoyo slapped him on the face. "You should calm down Tomoya! We all are in pain too, and we are trying to optimistic so you should be optimistic for yourself as well alright?" My wife said as Tomoya didn't really look so happy about this as he looked down.

"Do it for Ushio… She wouldn't want to see you like that." She finished as Tomoya looked at both of us with a pained face. "I will try. Thank you guys." He tried to make a small smile which kind of worked as me and Tomoyo noticed. "No need Tomoya. We are all your friends after all." I responded as I raised a thumb up with the stupid grin I have always made during high school.

He nodded with a smile as we both hugged him while he was on the bed. "You will be okay Tomoya… Don't worry." I assured him as I received a good old pat on the back from my old friend. I and Tomoyo released him as we gave our goodbyes to him then left from the patient's room. All of the people then looked at us as I looked at each one of them. "Who is next?" I asked as I was waited for an answer. "I am!" I heard a feminine voice as a figure stood up.

* * *

**Misae's POV**

"I am!" I announced as I stood up while Youhei looked at me. "Alright, here you go Misae." He said as he was holding the door open for me. "Thanks Youhei, turns out an idiot can be a gentleman too." I winked at his as I noticed Tomoyo giggling from my joke as Youhei looked really annoyed. "Really Tomoyo-chan? Come on…" He sighed as I entered and closed the door behind me.

I saw him on the bed as he looked weak with all the tubes connected to his arms. I really felt pained as I saw him like that. I was silent for some seconds as he didn't look at me yet, looks like he didn't notice someone entered. I decided I should break the silence to greet him.

"Hello Tomoya." I greeted as he turned his head towards my direction as he looked surprised to see me. "Misae? I didn't expect you to come." He admitted as I giggled for a bit until I got serious again. "You should thank Ushio for that. I wouldn't know if not for her visiting me." I responded as he sighed. "I am sorry for you to see me at this state Misae." He apologized as I came closer to grab his hand to assure him that I am with him.

"No need to apologize Tomoya, it isn't your fault." I responded as he didn't look convinced yet. "I just don't want my daughter to experience what I have done when Nagisa died." He said in a depressing tone that made me want to slap him to get him to shut up but I resisted and refrained from doing that. "You are going to be alive after this surgery and you will be with Ushio. No exceptions." I assured him as Tomoya brushed it off. "Youhei said the same thing." He admitted as I continued to refrain from hitting him.

"Why don't you believe in yourself if others believe in you? Even your daughter does." I stated as he looked away from my face for some seconds until he looked at me again with a smile. "I will try Misae… Thank you for visiting." I pat his hand as he said that then released it and stood up from my crouching near the bed. "Everything will be fine… Don't worry." I assured him once again as I left from the patient's room but I didn't know if he agreed or not but at least I tried.

I exited the room and held the door open for the person who wants to enter next. "Anybody else?" I asked as I waited for a person to speak. "We are!" I heard a petite feminine voice as she and two people stood up from their places.

* * *

**Fuko's POV**

"We are!" I announced as I, Kouko, and Yusuke stood up from our places and entered to the door Misae was holding for us. I then suddenly felt a sudden change in atmosphere as I entered the room. Everything felt…familiar. The interior design, the machines…and that damn bed. I remembered my time as I was in coma, and I hated that. I still have some strange memories from that but I don't even know if it was true or not. I dismissed those thoughts as we closed the door and Tomoya noticed us entering.

"Hey Tomoya." Yusuke said as he walked towards Tomoya as he looked at him with a smile. "Hey boss." Tomoya responded as he tried to raise his back for a bit to be a bit higher and relaxed. "I hope you feel well Tomoya." Yusuke said as Tomoya sighed from that sentence.

"Physically, I feel normal with some headaches. Mentally…you don't want to know." He admitted as Yusuke gave him a pat on the back as a good colleague. "I understand. I don't want to stress you for now." He said until he looked at me as he remembered that I had a gift for Tomoya.

"Tomoya, Fuko has a gift to wish you a good recovery." He said as he gave me a smile which made me blush for a bit. I walked towards them as I got my gift out of the bag. It was a starfish carving but unlike the others, there is Tomoya's face carved on the center of the starfish. I gave it to him but as we both touch the starfish carving at the same time, memories started to flashback.

From the moment I met him when I was making a starfish carving with my injured hand, to him and Nagisa helping me to give away the carvings, to staying in Furakawa residence, to all the friends trying to help me to achieve the perfect wedding for my sister, to me facing my sister in the wedding as both Tomoya and Nagisa started to cry about my disappearance.

We both released each other as Tomoya took the starfish carving but he had a strange face as he continuously kept blinking with his eyes. "I… remember now." He suddenly said as he looked at the carving I made for him until he shook his head and looked at me as I stood up from the fall. I remembered the memories too, and I felt happy that those memories were real ones, not dreams. I smiled at him as Tomoya made a grin and nodded to let me know how grateful he was. He really didn't talk much but I knew him very well.

"Thank you for the visit guys, and thank you for the gift Fuko… I appreciate it." He stated as I made a big smile for him. I nodded quickly as I suddenly felt terrible. I needed to get out of the room since I knew that it wasn't going to end well for him. "See you later Tomoya. Hope that you will get well soon." Kouko said as we all got out and I started to get tears out of my eyes.

As we exited out of the room, I looked around the room with moist eyes. "I really need a moment alone." I stated as I ran away to the women's bathroom to get all the feelings out of me. They were from the happiness of the memories to the current tragedy of Tomoya. "_Why did I remember all of this so late?" _I kept asking myself as I kept sobbing on the toilet seat. I just need to get them out. I needed to stay in the bathroom for some time so I don't know who is next. I wonder who it was.

* * *

**Kotomi's POV**

Yusuke sighed as we all saw Fuko running away to most probably the women's bathroom. I then stood up and signaled that I am next to entering as Yusuke kept holding the door open. I nodded in gratitude and entered to the patient's room and closed the door behind me.

Tomoya heard the door getting closed as he looked to me with a smile on his face. I took the chance to say my favorite quote again. It was years I didn't say it and if he died, I wanted him to hear it again. "Two days ago, I saw a rabbit. Yesterday, I saw a deer. Today, I see you, Tomoya-kun."

Tomoya widened his eyes as he heard this quote once again, and then started to laugh lightly because of that. He then took a deep breath and looked at me with a even wider smile. "It is a long time since I have heard that." He admitted as I smirked from his comment. "Ever since our second meeting in the library. I still remember it Tomoya-kun." I stated as he grinned in front of me. "I am sure of that Kotomi-chan." He responded as I was happy that he said "Kotomi-chan".

I then sat on the chair next to his bed and held his hand for a short time before I go. "How do you feel Tomoya-kun?" I asked innocently as he put his hand on mine just to try to assure me that he is okay. "I am fighting a bully inside me. I don't know if will win or not, but I am trying." He responded childishly as I pouted from that sentence. "I know about the tumor Tomoya-kun, and you are going to win. I am sure of it." I stated as he didn't look too convinced but he wanted to avoid that and smiled again.

"Thank you for coming Kotomi-chan. I really do appreciate it." Tomoya thanked me as I released his hand and stood up from the chair to exit the room. "Good luck Tomoya-kun." I said as I looked at him one more time before I exited the door. He was smiling as I turned my head to look what was in front of me and got out from the room.

It was hard indeed for me to look at my childhood friend at that state. He helped us in many ways but he can't help himself. I really felt angry about people like him suffering the most but I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind and looked at the Furakawas with Naoyuki, the Fujibayashi twins, and Ushio then said to everyone. "Who is next?"

* * *

**Naoyuki's POV**

"Who is next?" I heard Kotomi asking that question as I suddenly stood up out of my instincts and said. "I need to talk to him now." The Furakawas nodded and went with me to enter the room as Kotomi was holding the door for us. I thanked her as I entered then I witnessed the scene that tore my heart apart once again. My only son was sitting on a hospital bed.

I noticed that the room number was 39, the exact same room where my wife died in. Our son is on the bed she died on. All I thought about is how my family had such a bad luck since his wife died too. "_What kind of luck does our family have?" _I asked once again as Akio and Sanae entered to the room to see what I saw. "Tomoya! We have a surprise for you!" Akio announced as Tomoya looked at us then he widened his eyes. "D-D-Dad?" He mumbled as I instantly ran towards him to embrace him with my face full of tears.

"Oh my son… Why you…Why?" I pleaded as I kept sobbing on his shoulder as he kept patting my head to try to calm me down. "It is okay Dad. It is okay." He kept assuring me as I looked at him with my glasses full of tears now that I can't see very well but I didn't care. "I always got drunk while I was raising you, I broke your shoulder which resulted you to stop doing what you love and became a delinquent, and I treated you like a stranger in the house… This is all my fault!" I stated all of this as I stood up and saw for the first time in years his smile. That smile he had when we went to the cornfield trip when he was really young, it made me want to cry more but I resisted.

"Tomoya-kun… How are you now?" Sanae asked as I stood next Akio as he tried to calm me down. "I now feel much better as I saw Dad now… Thank you Sanae and Akio." He thanked them as I got shocked that he was happy to see me. I was happy that my son finally acknowledged me after all those years. "No Tomoya… Thank you for giving me another chance thirteen years ago." I responded as my son looked shocked from my words. "Thank you Dad." He grinned as he said that which made me calm my heart for eternity now. "We are going now, some more people have to get in or it is getting really late." Akio announced as all of us nodded and went to our way out of the room.

Before I exited, I looked at my only son one more time and said. "Good luck Tomoya. You will need it." I then exited and looked at my grown granddaughter who is now beautiful. I then felt that she didn't know what happened between me and her father, and just in case from his fate, I came towards her to tell her something. "Hello Ushio." I said as I sat down next to her. "Ojiisan. It was really good to see you again." She responded as I made a small chuckle from that. "Did your father tell you fully about our earlier relationship?" I asked her seriously as she shook her head.

"I am going to tell you soon. I don't think that your father will ever want to tell you about our...difficulties, but I have this feeling that you need to know about it. Agree?" I asked as she nodded her head slowly which made me pat her head with my hand once again. "Thank you ojiisan." She thanked me with a smile as I smiled back then stood up from the chair.

"Guys!" We all heard Tomoya's voice as Akio kept the door open for the next person. "I really need Kyou for a minute please. I need to tell her something." He announced as I looked at Kyou who looked as surprised as us. "Come on Kyou." Akio ordered as Kyou nodded as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. I was wondering what he was going to say.

* * *

**Kyou's POV**

I entered the room as Tomoya asked to talk to me about something. It must be serious though if he asked for a certain person. "I need to ask you for a favor." He stated as I went to the chair next to the bed to sit on it and listen to him. "What is it Tomoya?" I asked as he looked hesitant for a second then managed to say what was going to change my life.

"Kyou… If I die-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" I interrupted him angrily as he sighed once again. "Let me finish." He asked as I tried to listen to him without losing my composure. "If I die… I want you to take care of Usio." He said as I gasped from this question with my eyes widened. "You are the one who I trust the most for my child… Please." He said with tears getting out from his eyes as only seeing him like that makes my hear tear apart violently.

I stayed silent for some seconds but I remembered something. "_I made that promise…" _I remembered as Nagisa died. I promised in front of her grave that I will help Ushio and Tomoya, no matter how hard it is going to be. I then looked at him with a smile and said. "You have my word Tomoya. I will do it."

Tomoya made the widest smile I have ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't resist but kissing him for one final time. I put my lips on his as I wanted to savor the warmth of his mouth for one last time if fate demanded it. I then pulled away and stood up from the chair. "Thank you Kyou. I would really like to speak to Ushio now." He said as I nodded and exited the room while holding the door to call Ushio in. "Ushio. Your dad wants to talk to you." She instantly stood up and entered the room quickly as she closed the door behind her. I hope it will turn out okay.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

I closed the door behind me as I heard Kyou that Dad needed to talk to me. I would talk to him anytime I have the chance to do it, and this is the perfect chance for it. Dad kept looking at me with a smile as I went towards the chair next to the bed to sit on it. "Ushio… I am going to tell you something and I want you to listen very carefully." He stated as I nodded and holding the tears back in my eyes.

"If I die…" Dad started speaking as I felt those words like a stab to my stomach. "I want you to live with Kyou. She will take care of you as I know that you trust her with your life, that's why I asked her for this favor. Will you do it?"

"You won't die Dad…" I shot back as Dad sighed in disbelief from what I said. "Ushio… Will you do it…for me?" Dad asked calmly as I stared to the ground with tears finally getting out from my eyes. "Yes Dad…" I accepted his words but I still won't believe that he would die. "Thank you Ushio… You have no idea how calm I am now." He said as he embraced me in a tight hug as I hugged him back even tighter. That could be the final hug we will ever have but I still refused to believe that there is a chance for his death.

"I love you Dad… I love you so much." I stated as Dad kept kissing on my cheeks. "I love you too sweetheart… I love you too." He responded as I had the deepest smile I could ever have but I still felt weak. We both released each other as I stood up from the chair and went to my way out of the room. I took one more look at Dad's smile then I instantly left from the door and closed it. I then ran…ran very fast to get out from the hospital. "USHIO!" I heard Kyou screaming my name but I am faster this time. I already got out and went to my way to the park.

I arrived there as the skies were dark and moon was up and shining. I sat on the swing at the children's spot of the park and started to sob there. It was painful to experience all that. I will not have any parents if that happened. I would still have Kyou but I won't live with Dad anymore. I continued to sob until I found a figure's feet in front of me. I looked up and saw the face I wouldn't expect to see today. It was Toyoka Amano.

"Ushio? What's wrong?" Toyoka asked as he saw my face full of tears and my eyes were extremely red. I stood up instantly and tried to walk away from him. "Stay away from me Toyoka." I stated coldly as I passed right next to him but I felt him grasping my arm. "Ushio… What happened?"

"Leave my arm…"

"Ushio… Pleas-"

"LEAVE MY DAMN ARM!" I yelled as I tried to free my arm and just run but he hugged me from behind. I felt like my heart would stop as he did that. "Why?..." I asked desperately as I waited an answer from him. "I care about you and Buko. I wouldn't want to see one of you like that." He responded which made me shocked. 'Ushio… Please tell me. What happened?" He asked once again as I looked down for a bit until I answered. "I will tell you. Let's sit."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I did not expect for this chapter to be THAT LONG! One of my achievements was to write a chapter that contains more than 5,000 words and I did it! I feel great! At the same time, my hands hurt from all this writing…**

**At the same time, I feel miserable after all this. Now that she will talk with Toyoka, there will be a lot of emotions going on. Listen to Clannad OST and you will need a bucket for this chapter and the upcoming ones.**

**Thank you again, and have a pleasant day readers! **


	17. Confessions Part 2

**Author's Note**

**Hello readers! I have an announcement that is related to this story. Some of you would complain but some of you would be fine with it…hopefully :/**

_**Ushio's Genesis **_**is going to end soon. Just a couple of chapters then I am going to have to plan for a superior Clannad fan fiction. The thing is that I don't know when will I start that fan fiction since school would start soon. I will try to make as soon as possible but don't expect for the new story to come soon. **_**Ushio's Genesis **_**however is going to be, and always will be, my masterpiece. This story is the first one I have ever written in FanFiction and I am extremely proud of it.**

**If you guys liked/loved both **_**Ushio's Genesis, **_**and **_**The Wise Grief and the Sea,**_** along with **_**The Survivor's Need **_**for gamers and fans of Naughty Dog's masterpiece: **_**The Last of Us, **_**I hope that you will look forward to my next Clannad fan fiction. I will try my best to make the protagonist of my next work as interesting as possible, and at the same time, make him suitable to Clannad's fandom. I can tell you that my strongest wish is for this OC to be different from any others. The prologue will hopefully prove it. I can confirm you one thing… There will be a hint soon. I can assure you that!**

**Now it is time for me to shut up and start concluding the climax for the upcoming chapters. I really hope that you will stay with me in these chapters. There are going to be good ones.**

* * *

"I will tell you. Let's sit." I responded as Toyoka released me from his embrace from my back. I then looked for a bench for both of us to sit on until I found one that had the park's fountain right behind it. "Let's sit there." I ordered as I pointed my finger to that bench as Toyoka nodded and followed me. We sat down but there was an awkward silence between us. It took Toyoka to break it after waiting for a full minute of silence.

"What's wrong Ushio?" He asked as I felt that my stomach turned upside down. "Dad has a tumor deep inside his brain." I stated only this part as I was nervous from just looking at his face, and I wasn't in a mood to explain all of it. Toyoka however understood as he widened his eyes. He aced in Biology and he was fascinated by the human brain so of course he understood.

"If it is deep in the brain…there could be a fatal outcome if it wasn't a precise operation." He explained as I knew all of that but it felt painful as I heard it once again. He noticed my pained face as he stopped talking about that damn tumor. "I am extremely sorry Ushio." He apologized as he tried to put his hand on my back but I moved a bit further from him. I didn't feel the same towards him ever since that day.

"Ushio… Why are you avoiding me?" He asked as I widened my eyes and tried to make a forced grin and laugh very loudly. "Avoiding you?" I asked as I kept laughing forcibly as I hoped that he wouldn't notice the opposite. "Oh Toyoka… You are so funny." I finished with the stupidest grin I had on my face but Toyoka didn't look convinced.

"Then why were you not answering my phone calls? I even asked Buko to see if you were okay but…" He paused as he face palmed. I didn't understand why he did that until he started speaking again. "It was the same day Buko didn't call me back… Of course it was your father's tumor! How could I be that stupid?!" He insulted himself as he punched his knee with some force but he didn't get hurt from it.

"You didn't know Toyoka-"

"I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT USHIO! I TRIED CALLING BOTH OF YOU AT THE WORST TIME IMAGINABLE!" He interrupted me with angered tone as he stared at the ground. "I am such an idiot…" I heard him whispering but as he raised his body to his former position, I slapped his face with some force, but not enough to have a bruise.

"DON'T BLAME YOURSELF FOR EVERYTHING TOYOKA-KUN! THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT I SERIOUSLY GOT FURIOUS ABOUT!" I yelled at him as we both suddenly stood up from the bench while he was holding his hand to the location of the slap. I wasn't finished though.

"AT EVERY SINGLE PROBLEM THAT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, YOU ALWAYS BLAMED YOURSELF FOR EVERYTHING! EVEN IF YOU WEREN'T INVOLVED IN IT!" I yelled a bit louder as I kept punching him on the chest as he tried to block all of them. "USHIO! CALM DOWN!" He tried to order me but he got a punch to his stomach as he shrieked from it. It wasn't painful but it was a punch nevertheless.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW GUILTY I FELT AS I LET YOU KEEP DOING THAT TO YOURSELF?! HUH?!" My voice was getting louder and louder after each sentence I yelled about with each punch getting stronger in strength as Toyoka resorted to dodging.

"I AM STILL WORRIED ABOUT YOU TOYOKA-KUN! I AM WORRIED ABOUT DAD NOW, BUT I CAN'T STOP WORRY ABOUT YOU! DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" I asked loudly as I got tired from all of the punching I gave to Toyoka as I suddenly relaxed myself towards his chest. I then started sobbing on his brown shirt as I he started to pat on my head.

"It is okay Ushio… It is okay." He tried to calm me down as I still felt my heart boiling from what was happening. First Dad and now him, it felt like my heart would explode instead of slowly getting stopped. After some seconds, a part of my conversation with Kyou played in my head.

_"Don't make the same mistake I have made Ushio-chan… Confess to that guy and live with the consequences. You can't just keep that in your chest forever."_

I gave a good thought after those words suddenly came into my head. I knew for a long time that Kyou was in love with Dad. When I was young, I felt discomfort as I discovered that from her words and body language. I didn't feel ready to have another mother, even if my real mother was dead during my birth. As I grew up, I started to accept it but I didn't say anything. It wasn't my business but I loved Kyou. That's why I responded with the same advice she gave me during that time, and I was right to do so.

I then started to feel guilty as I didn't confess yet. He is already Buko's lover, and I didn't want to get my selfish thoughts to be discovered by one of them, but looks like I can't keep it inside me forever. I kept thinking if Mom, Dad, and Kyou during high school as my parents started dating, how Kyou felt at that time. If it is what I have imagined, then I understood her.

After deciding my choice, I looked up at Toyoka's face as I scrutinized every detail from his face. The long gray hair he had, the beautiful brown eyes, and the smile that you would want to kiss it but I resisted that urge since it would be disrespectful for people who don't really share your feelings.

"Toyoka-kun." I muttered as he kept smiling. "That is the first day you call me like that." He responded with a chuckle but I didn't react, I just kept staring at his beautiful face. "Toyoka-kun… I…I…"

"I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU TOYOKA AMANO!" I stated loudly as Toyoka gasped. I looked at his face as he had widened eyes then after some seconds, he got serious. "Ushio… I am already with Buko-"

"I had to tell you sooner or later Toyoka-kun… I can't keep it in my chest any longer." I responded with worried eyes. "I just don't want to lose our friendship either…" I finished as Toyoka sighed from my innocent words.

"Ushio… We will always be friends" He stated with a grin on his face as I smiled with some tears in my eyes. "And I am going to tell you something that I have always believed in." He continued with that funny smug face as I moved away for a bit from him and sat again on the bench.

"I believe in different universes… It is thanks to Kotomi-sensei for making me believe about them now." He admitted as I giggled for a bit. "I believe that there would be a stupid me, weak me, popular me, violent me, and even more versions of myself in each universe." He explained while sounding excited. That's one the things I like about him. He just loves to explain stuff that he is interested in.

"I can confirm one thing for you though…" He started as he patted my head with his hand. "There is a universe that has me and you as lovers." He smirked as I widened my eyes from his words. I was shocked from that. I didn't really think about what Kotomi tried to explain about her researches since I was tired at that time, but what Toyoka explained to me, there could be a universe with me and him together, but there could also be a universe that has Mom, and Dad alive and happy together as I am their daughter.

I then started crying again as Toyoka looked worried about me. "Ushio? Are you okay?" He asked as I left a small giggle and looked at him with a smile. "I am fine, I just thought of what you said and it helped me a lot… Thank you Toyoka-kun." I thanked him as I hugged him for some seconds then released him from the embrace.

"I have to go back to the hospital now. Everyone must be looking for me." I stood up as I looked for a bit at Toyoka then I gave him a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you again… Toyoka." I stated as I smiled at him then ran back to my way to hospital. Before I left, I heard Toyoka saying those words that made me really happy.

"That's the Ushio I know."

* * *

I was on my way near the hospital until I found Kyou nearby as she found me then started to run towards my direction. "Ushio-chan! Where were you?!" She demanded as all what I did was smile. "I just needed some fresh air, I am fine now." I responded as Kyou looked surprised for seconds until she reverted to her famous smirk. "I see… Let's go back now, you dad is really worried you know." She said as we both went to our way back to the hospital to see Dad and the others.

We have arrived as we entered from the entrance doors, and seen many of our friends looking at us and Buko ran towards me. "USHIO-CHAN!" She screamed as she suddenly hugged me until I noticed that she had some tears in her eyes. "I was worried about you Ushio-chan!" She stated as I looked at Youhei and Tomoyo as and they both nodded.

"It is okay now Buko-chan… I am fine." I responded as she looked at me with a smile on her face. "You finally added "chan" in my name." She responded as I let out a chuckle. "Yeah I know!" I responded back as we both laughed and noticed that everyone was smiling at us.

"Ushio. Your dad wants to speak to you about something important when you come back." Ryou interrupted us with the serious tone as I nodded and pulled the door to enter and close it as I see Dad expecting someone to enter. He smiled as he saw me and said, "You're back… I was so worried about you." He sounded weak but I knew that he was happy to see me.

"You said that you wanted to tell me something." I said as Dad nodded but frowned at the same time. "Come here." He ordered as I came closer to the chair next to the bed to sit on it. I knew from his frown that it is extremely important.

"I am going to have the operation in the next weekend." He announced as I didn't even flinch. All I did was smile and pat Dad's hand. "It will be okay Dad." I responded with a calm voice but he didn't really look calm. "Anything can happen sweetheart so I want you to be strong…please." He pleaded as I kept smiling and kiss his forehead as I said. "Don't underestimate me Dad. I am ready now."

Dad smiled as he rose up on his bed as he was still sitting on his back and hugged me tightly. It could be our last hug after all. "I love you Ushio… I love you so much." He kept repeating as I felt that my light hoodie was getting soaked by his tears but I stayed strong for him. "I love you too Dad." I responded as I kissed once again on his forehead then we released each other from the embrace. We still held hands as I started to stand up until I was getting away from him as our fingers are starting to go apart. I then put my hands in the jeans' pockets and went away from the room as I opened the door and got out as I closed it behind me.

"I am very sorry Ushio." Ryou apologized but I still kept smiling for everyone and myself. "There isn't any other way. You guys are doing the right thing." I responded as Ryou got a tear out from her left eye then she got a tissue from the table next to her position and wiped her eye.

"It is getting late everyone. It is better to go back to our houses." Youhei announced as all of us nodded and we went to our way out of the hospital and say goodbyes to each other as we went to our separate ways.

* * *

It was I, Kyou, and Ryou walking together as we are going back to their house. The streets were empty but not as empty as the last time as there were some more cars driving around, but there wasn't anybody walking on the road. Ryou was walking a bit faster as she was leading while me and Kyou were walking right next to each other.

"You said that you wanted some fresh air… I know that something happened that made you ready." Kyou suddenly said as I looked at her off-guarded. "Let me guess… Was it related to our last conversation at school?" She smirked as I suddenly blushed from her guess. "You are half-right." I admitted as Kyou giggled and gave me a pat to my back. "I am always half-right!... Wait, that came out wrong." She stated as we both laughed together which made Ryou look behind her with a confused face.

"What are you guys laughing at?" She asked as we both whispered at the same time. She still had a bewildered face as we didn't say anything until she gave up and shrugged as we went to our way. Kyou gave me a wink as I gave her one back. "_I am not the only one who got ready… Right Kyou?"_ I asked myself as I knew that Kyou wasn't the same as we left from the hospital.

* * *

We finally arrived back home as it was a long tiring day for all of us. Ryou opened the door while we all entered and sighed from relief of coming back. Kyou sighed as Ryou started to force her eyes to not shut. I, myself, felt really tired from all this business. We all wished good night as we all went to our rooms to sleep in.

I changed my clothes to pajamas as I placed my outfit tidily in the closet then I place my eyes towards the picture frame. I stared at it for some seconds until I put it back to its place and threw myself to bed. I wasn't happy about all this but I had to be ready. I had to for everybody. My eyes shut themselves tightly as I was really tired and after very few seconds, I got unconscious and started sleeping.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**One conflict has ended, and one more to go. I am proud of my current progress now.**

**I hope that all of you enjoyed the chapter! Please review if you want to say your opinion and/or give me some criticisms, follow if you are interested, and favorite if you love it.**

**Have a pleasant day readers!**


	18. Constants and Variables

**Author's Note:**

**Hello guys! I hope that the gamers of FanFiction have seen the latest official trailer for the next masterpiece (HOPEFULLY!), Grand Theft Auto V! I can't wait for the 17****th**** to come!**

**I will be making filler chapters to make the story a bit longer since Tomoya's surgery will be in the next weekend in the timeline of this story. I will either just do few days before the weekend or make five full days (chapters) before the surgery in the story's timeline. I can't promise anything BUT… There is a possibility that one of the filler chapters will be a bit important for the story that I would like to try to conclude.**

**I just thought of mentioning that if you guys are curious that I am not skipping a week in the timeline. It will end quickly if I didn't do those chapters. I hope that all of you will enjoy the current chapters and I also hope that you all are looking forward to the outcome of Tomoya's surgery, and the ending!**

* * *

I opened my eyes as I felt, oddly, a bit active. It looks like I slept well since I didn't even yawn or stretch my arms; I just felt that my body was awake. I then felt something strange on the bangs of my hair. I looked confused as I reached my hand to the location of that feeling until I felt extremely annoyed. It was the signature white ribbon that both Fujibayashi twins wore. "_Did one of them planted this while I was sleeping?!" _I yelled to myself as I went to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth and see one of the twins in the living room.

As I left from the bathroom and entered my room again to change to my school uniform and get to the living room, I saw Kyou sitting on the couch with her glasses on, reading a book. I stared at her for some seconds as she didn't notice my presence until I cleared my throat which made her turn her head towards me. She looked at me for some seconds until she burst out laughing as she couldn't hold it anymore.

"IT WAS YOU!" I stated sounding angry as I gritted my teeth at the same time. She kept rolling on the couch as she kept laughing loudly. She then started to calm down and look at my furious face as I had red cheeks from all this stress. "You had the perfect hair, and you looked cute so…" She then stopped as kept giggling and pointed to the ribbon. "But it suits on you Ushio. Trust me." She admitted as I sighed from all of this stress.

"You know that I don't really like to wear ribbons." I admitted as Kyou nodded but she still tried to convince me to keep it. I kept disagreeing as she kept pleading as she kneeled down on her knees and begged. "Just for one day at school Ushio-chan!" She pleaded as I looked at her with bewildered eyes then I gritted my teeth and moaned. "_Why do I give in for everyone?" _I asked myself as I remembered the storied Dad told me about helping many of his friends.

"It is for one day so…" I paused as I kept blushing childishly as Kyou suddenly jumped in excitement. "Welcome to the Fujibayashi family Ushio!" She announced as he hugged me with a face that reminded me of Fuko when she goes to her "starfish realm" mood.

* * *

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs as Kyou still kept me in her embrace. I then saw Ryou wiping her eyes until she noticed us. Well, most notably me with the similar ribbon. Ryou suddenly made the same face Kyou was doing and embraced me too. "Oh Ushio-chan! You look too cute with that ribbon!" She seconded as I kept moaning from the force of those twins that are crushing me.

"If you could just dye your hair purpl-"

"Don't even think about it." I interrupted Kyou coldly as I looked at her with narrowed eyes. She had a cold sweat coming from her forehead as she was laughing forcibly. "Yeah… What was I thinking?" She said with a sarcastic tone which made me giggle for a bit.

"Can you both release me now? I am getting crushed her and Kyou, we have to go to school." I asked and stated as they suddenly freed me as I finally felt sweet freedom for my body. "She is right; it is getting a bit late." Kyou admitted as she sighed. "Let me prepare my documents then we will be prepared to go, alright?" She asked as I nodded and proceeded to wait for her while I was sitting on the couch as Ryou excused herself to her room to prepare her uniform for work.

* * *

"Alright, let's go!" Kyou ordered as she left from her room and I stood up as soon as she said that. We both then exited from the house as we both entered to her car to arrive there faster. I wasn't used to be in a vehicle though since I always walk to school. I also go to trips with Dad just with walking and train stations. No car or scooter.

"You know that I was driving a scooter while I was about your age?" She started a conversation as I looked at her suspiciously. "Isn't scooter prohibited for students there?" I asked as she chuckled from my question. "Yeah, and I was a class representative at that time so I was careful about it." She answered as I noticed that she didn't finish yet.

"I also brought your father to trouble a number of times with that damn scooter. I couldn't control it well sometimes and he was always there when I lose control." She added as I laughed from her statement. "This, along with bringing Botan to his class while I was busy. Good thing that he was still a baby at that time, and he could act as a plushie." She admitted as I laughed even louder. "Don't underestimate Botan Ushio-chan, he can do wonders you now!" She admitted as I wiped a tear that came out from my right eye after continuous laughing.

"I already know that. He was a comfortable pillow when I was visiting your place when I was still in kindergarten." I remembered as Kyou giggled from my flashback. "I took a picture of that time you know." She responded as she winked at me as I gasped. "After school, you have to show it to me, alright?" I demanded as Kyou finally laughed and nodded while winking once again.

* * *

We arrived quickly at school as our hilarious conversation made the time fly out of the window. We got out from the car and went to our way to the school building. She advised me for us to go to the class in separate ways since it will be odd for a teacher and student entering at the same time as I agreed with her idea. We went to our separate ways as I noticed that the students are leaving from the garden and cafeteria to go to their respective classes.

I followed some students whom I could recognize as my classmates and enter the class with them as I noticed Kyou was already in the class, and at the same time, Buko was still sleeping. "_Not a surprise at all." _I thought as I sat to my desk and try to concentrate for the lesson or Kyou would give me a nightmare with books.

The lesson was about universe. I couldn't make out the half Kyou was explaining since I felt bored and tired from the slow explanation that she was doing until I heard her explaining a certain part. "If you could recognize that name class, then you could get an idea about what I am going to say after it." She stated as she started to clear her throat. "Dr. Kotomi Ichinose. She is a genius researcher who was in America to research about alternate universes." She explained as most of the classmates widened their eyes. "Alternate universes?" One of the students asked as Kyou grinned.

"Yes class… Alternate universes." I then started to concentrate ever since what Toyoka explained to me about it. "Dr. Ichinose started researching it after her parents' deaths from a tragic accident. She always believed there are many worlds that we can't grasp. Worlds that are wonderful…and worlds that are disastrous." She continued as I noticed Buko having her jaw dropped from those words. Looks like she was interested too.

"Dr. Ichinose wasn't the only one who thought of all of this. There was another researcher by the name Elizabeth, no last name, who was an American who lived during 1900s and made this quote about alternate universes. Are you curious of what it is?" She asked as everyone, including me and Buko, nodded for the answer.

"There's always a lighthouse, there's always a man, there's always a city." She answered as all of us had bewildered faces, confused about what was the quote's meaning.

"Confusing, isn't it? Dr. Ichinose is trying to complete both the researches of Elizabeth and her parents to find the true answer about this kind of topic. My question is, why she chose those words in this quote? Lighthouse, man, and city. Maybe it was her belief that each lighthouse holds a different man and city, which could make that there are infinite number of lighthouses, which in her words, are universes." Kyou kept explaining as we tried to put the information inside our brain. Elizabeth must be one odd researcher.

"I have another quote for you!" She stated once again. "They are all different, yet similar… Constants and variables." That quote was even more confusing than the latter as we all tried to process what was the meaning of these words.

"I sadly can't really explain that quote. I only understood the first part of the quote, but I am lost about the latter." She admitted as she sighed from ignorance she believed that she had but she wasn't, we all didn't know what the quote itself meant.

"It looks like that she was trying to say that many universes are different, but at the same time, they are similar. Maybe some case of déjà vu but I don't really know. That's how I understood the first part." She admitted as I was intrigued by her explanation for today's lesson.

* * *

The bell suddenly rang as I moaned about the interesting lesson finishing so fast. Now it was time to go back home as me and Kyou made an agreement earlier about meeting at the entrance of the school. We met there as we went our way to the car to drive back home.

"I should say that the earlier lesson was interesting." I admitted as Kyou smiled at me. "You are interested in it, aren't you? You should ask Kotomi someday if you are curious about more details but it is your choice." She suggested as I made a note in my mind about it.

* * *

We finally arrived back home as we entered and noticed that Ryou didn't come back yet. Looks like she was going to be back late. Kyou then smiled at me as I got curious about the reason. "You still kept the ribbon on your hair." She stated as I touched it then smiled. "Yeah… I remembered when I was young, I wanted my hair to get longer, almost at your length, to get a similar ribbon." I admitted as she giggled from my confession.

"Thank you Kyou." I thanked her as she winked and wished me good night. It was getting a bit late and looks like Ryou was really busy in the hospital. I wondered how Dad was in there. I then arrived to my room to change my clothes to pajamas and jump on my bed to try to sleep. I then felt that my eyes were shutting themselves as I felt really tired. Then the quote from the lesson earlier played in my head.

"_They are all different, yet similar… Constants and variables."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you recognized the quotes and the name Elizabeth in this chapter, then I applaud to you sir/madam. If you don't know then let me explain.**

**The character Elizabeth was from the critically acclaimed game called **_**Bioshock Infinite. **_**She was a great and convincing character at that game and she has one well written backstory. I can't wait for the upcoming DLC: **_**Burial at Sea**_** to see what Irrational Games has to offer for Bioshock fans! Just saying though, Elizabeth isn't a researcher, I just had to do it that way so I can put some nods for that game.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope once again for you to enjoy the upcoming chapters! Please support by reviewing this chapter/story, following this story, and/or leaving a favorite.**

**Have a pleasant day readers!**


	19. The Nightmare

**Author Note:**

**Hello once again readers! I could've brought this chapter sooner but I didn't have an idea but I had for F.E.A.R so I made **_**The FEAR Tragedy **_**instead so I apologize :'(**

**This chapter will be mainly humorous... and creepy and will have cameos from a certain TV series that will have the ninth season in 2014, and a horror game. I think the game would be a bit obvious but I hope that you would be pleasantly surprised about TV series cameo if you are a fan of it :)**

**Let's start, shall we?**

* * *

I forgot to cover the curtains from the window in the guest's room as I felt the beams of sun ray disturbing my eyes and demanding me to wake up. I woke up angrily as I stood up instantly from bed and covered the window. It was too late since I didn't feel sleepy anymore, and sadly it helped me to wake up in time for school, even though it was still way too early to get there.

I decided to get ready though so I can just get out from the house faster when it is time to get there. It took some time to dress up the uniform as I kept yawning and cursing myself for forgetting to cover the windows. I also had no idea why I kept yawning and I had no intention to sleep as it gets me crazy sometimes.

After some minutes, I was ready and went down to the living room to find Kyou watching the television with her widened eye as she kept eating popcorn. I was curious of what she was watching as I noticed that there was a guy strapped on a chair in some kind of isolated room, waiting for someone I guessed. I tried to greet Kyou but she kept silencing me as she had her eyes glued to the television screen.

After some seconds, a man with a tuxedo and a blue tie appeared from the door with the gun aiming at the prisoner as two people behind the glass window of the room were yelling the name Jack.

"WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AFTER THE TRAIN WRECK?!" He yelled as the suspect kept staring at him blankly. "YES JACK! DO IT!" Kyou suddenly cheered as Jack, who I presume is the main character, shot the suspect's leg as he didn't respond to Jack's question.

The suspect screamed in pain as Jack place the tip of the gun right on the bullet wound to torture him for information. "WHAT IS THE NEXT MOVE?! YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME AND YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME NOW!" He yelled once again with a face that could terrify your soul permanently.

"THE SECRETARY OF DEFENCE!" The suspect suddenly answered as Jack backed away with a worried face as I noticed Kyou widened her eyes more. "Secretary Heller?... AUDREY!" She suddenly yelled as the episode ended with couple of terrorists blowing up trucks and killing bodyguards while they kidnapped an old man with a woman who I presume was Audrey as Kyou screamed her name.

"Jack will save them… He always does." She stated as she closed the TV and placed the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of her. She then looked at me with an apologetic face.

"Sorry Ushio-chan. I was just watching my favorite TV series." She admitted as I looked at her with one eye widened and the other narrowed. "An American action TV series is your favorite one?" I asked curiously as I noticed that the characters were speaking in English. "America makes some good TV series, and this is one of them." She stated proudly with a smug look all over her face. I didn't really think that she is a fan of action genre.

"Any other show you are following?" I asked curiously as Kyou nodded enthusiastically. "There will be an episode of a horror TV series at night. You are in?" She asked me with a smirk on her face. "Horror, eh?" I asked as I had a grin. She was obviously challenging me to watch it wither her. "I am in!" I accepted as pumped my fist in determination. Kyou started to whisper something I couldn't make out as I asked, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing! I am just looking forward for the night." She responded with a wide grin on her face. I nodded with a smile as Kyou looked at her time and had a surprised look on her face. "Wow… Time passed fast, didn't it?" She stated as she ran to her room as I looked at the time and noticed that it was almost time to go to school. "_How in the hell…" _I cursed as I sat on the couch as I started to wait for Kyou to be ready.

* * *

"Ready!" Kyou announced as she got out from her room while I stood up and followed her towards the front door to exit the house. The sun was definitely stronger than the other days as I put my hand over my eyes to block the disturbing rays that were hurting my eyes. I also felt that I was sweating even though I wore the summer uniform. That is right; I am almost finished from high school.

We entered the car as Kyou started the car by igniting the engine and we went driving our way to the school. I was looking around as I noticed that as we passed by Furakawa Bakery, Sanae started running away from the bakery once again as Akio started chasing her with the rainbow bread on his mouth. I admire his will for his wife sometimes.

I started laughing as Kyou got curious and looked out the window to see the hilarious chase as she started laughing too. "Ahh… That reminds me of the good old high school times." She admitted as she sighed from remembering as I presumed she was. "They are active for grandparents though so I have to take an advice from them as I grow older!"

I laughed from her statement as she was right. It was odd for them to be that active almost every day as they are elders now. Dad sometimes cursed about Akio's energy in baseball too. It is as if they are immortal since they still looked like young adults which are also extremely odd.

* * *

We then passed by the Ichinose laboratory as I noticed Kotomi having a conversation with Robert as I still remember him from the park. It seems that they were laughing together until I couldn't see them anymore as they entered the laboratory's front entrance. I sometimes envy their intelligence and knowledge in life.

"I talked to that guy one time." Kyou suddenly stated as I looked at her with a confused face. "Robert Langdon, right?" Kyou asked as I nodded as a yes. "He is a charming guy, also as smart as Kotomi… Maybe even smarter since he was her professor."

"I agree with you. We talked for a bit at a park as he asked for directions that leads him to the laboratory. He, like Kotomi, is an odd person, but smart and charming too." I admitted as Kyou smirked and looked at what it was in front of her.

"Do you think that Kotomi will succeed with her research?" I asked as Kyou suddenly laughed from my question as if I was telling a joke. "Trust me Ushio-chan, whatever Kotomi is planning, even if it was a time machine, she will succeed." She responded as I giggled from her answer. She was right though, Kotomi is one of the most intelligent people I have ever met.

* * *

We arrived after some random conversations to pass time as we got out from the car and went to our separate ways to the class. Just like the last time, I follow a group of my classmates to enter the class and find Kyou waiting there as usual. I sometimes curse myself about how she arrives that quickly at our class.

I went to my seat to sit and put my arms on the table and just listen to the lesson as always, but it won't be about the subject that I was interested like the last time. I decided that I will be like Buko and just sleep in the class but Kyou would give me a nightmare if I did that so I just stared blankly and just hope that all of the periods would end soon.

* * *

The school has finally finished as I felt exhausted from the lessons of today. All I can remember was the name Spartacus, and others were just blank. I was just staring blankly to the board as the boredom took control of my body. I was just like a zombie yearning for brains but stuck on its chair with no intention to move any limb of the body. I kept breathing heavily until Kyou knocked lightly on my forehead to wake me up from my torture.

"Looks like I have to refrain from telling the boring story of Spartacus for you." She jokingly said as she smiled in front of me. I shook my head to wake myself up and noticed her grin. "Are you ready to go?" She asked as I nodded and stood up to follow her to the car.

We entered the car as the skies were bright orange with the sun setting behind one of the mountains visible from afar. It was a sight to behold but I was too tired to scrutinize each detail of body from that view.

"Remember, we are going to watch the latest episode from the horror flick." She reminded me as I gulped in fear for what to expect. "You aren't the only one who is scared you know." She admitted as she had a sweat drop from her forehead. I started laughing as Kyou looked annoyed and threatened to cut my hair to shoulder-length so I stopped. No way will I let my hair to be that short, especially that I started wearing the ribbon on one of my hair bangs. She threatened to start on my bangs first so I stopped from doing a single chuckle.

* * *

We arrived as we noticed that Ryou's car, once again, isn't in the house. She was working a lot of hours these days as Kyou mentioned to me. I didn't blame her though. In fact, I should be thankful to her for doing her best to help Dad.

We entered the house as Kyou suddenly made a wide grin as I looked at her with a worried face. It was time to watch the horror flick.

'You should bring channel nine and wait for me there. I am going to bring popcorn." She ordered as I nodded but secretly thought that bringing the bowl of popcorn was a bad idea.

I did what she ordered as I sat down on the couch and opened the television to change the channel to number nine. There were just some commercials for some products, most noticeable one was a trailer for the latest title from one of the famous game series. It had a bank heist going on, a mad man hitting his head on the plank and dancing inside a submarine, different man's wife calling him a psycho, and other parts that I didn't remember well. I didn't care as I was just waiting for the horror flick to start as Kyou arrived with the bowl of popcorn.

"Salt or butter?" I asked as Kyou smirked from my question. "Salt. I know you well Ushio-chan." She answered as I gave her a grin. "Indeed you do know me well." I responded as we both started laughing until the show started. "Oh here we go…" I announced sarcastically as I didn't want to know what the episode will contain, and sadly it was terrifying.

* * *

There was a soldier who entered in some kind of hallway as he was forced to walk till the end of it. The objective was simple, but the room had one grotesque catch. Every ten seconds, the room will have it ceilings full of blood as a pale girl with a red dress appearing in front of the traumatized soldier then disappear again.

After he reached out from the hallway, he was teleported to some kind of dark room. "Hello! Anyone copy?!" He tried to get help but there wasn't anyone with him. He was alone in this dark room, or at least he thought so as the girl appeared but in a much more disturbing form.

She was older as her height increased and wasn't wearing any cloth. Her hair was covering her private parts as she seemed that she didn't have any eyeballs. She was incredibly pale and skinny as she kept walking slowly towards the soldier as he got terrified.

"Stay away…don't get close to me." He pleaded in a desperate voice as kept walking towards him. "I will shoot if you don't stop." He threatened as he held the gun's crosshair to the woman as she didn't even flinch.

He got desperate so he started shooting but it was all in vain. She kept dodging the bullets by teleporting through each single bullet. The soldier kept shooting until he was out of bullets. He threw the gun and kept walking backward until he reached the invisible wall. He couldn't escape from the woman who is a monster in his eyes.

"NOO!" He yelled as she touched him and made him stare to her face as she revealed that blood was flowing outside her empty eye sockets as she made a lunatic smile. Everything went to black after that as I turned off the television the instant that disturbing face was shown.

* * *

"Don't…ever…invite me to watch a horror flick with you." I ordered as I started to sweat a lot on my forehead as Kyou looked terrified and nodded. "Of course, I am doing the same!" She said as we both noticed the empty bowl on the floor as the popcorn was scattered around.

"Damn it." I cursed as I went to the kitchen to bring the mop and a basket to collect the pieces of popcorn and put them in the trash. I still had the image of the face right inside my mind. I couldn't remove it as it seemed like it got stuck in my imagination with no way repressing that memory.

"At least Youhei wasn't here… He would run away from the house like a cat witnessing a hungry pit bull." Kyou admitted as I suddenly imagined him screaming as he stood up from the couch, jumping on it for some seconds, and then running to the exit while losing his dignity in front of us. I started laughing hardly as I imagined it while Kyou looked at me as if I lost my sanity thanks to that horror flick.

We finished cleaning up as we wished each other good night as we both needed it since we have a high chance to get nightmares from that scene. I went to my room to change to my pajamas like always then threw myself to bed as I tried to sleep but that face kept popping up in my head. I then managed to close my eyes and try to sleep.

After some seconds however, I felt that someone was gripping my hand as I opened my eyes slowly. "Kyou?" I asked but as soon I opened my eyes, I saw the woman that is a monster looking at me intently for some seconds. I was about to scream but the woman got her disturbing face close to me as I noticed the blood all over her empty eye sockets, and that scary smile with blood all over her sharp teeth. She then leaned to my neck to bite it as I was about to scream.

* * *

"AH!" I shrieked as I jumped from the bed and looked everywhere to see that the room to see nothing was there. I then grabbed my neck to see if it was bitten or not but it was not damaged or anything. I sighed heavily in relief as I put my head back on the pillow and breathe deeply to try to sleep. I felt calm as I started to fade in darkness as I started to sleep in peace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The TV series Kyou was watching in the beginning of the chapter was 24. Gotta love Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer. Such an awesome series and gotta recommend it to all of you!**

**The woman was Alma Wade from F.E.A.R series. This Alma however isn't like in the game since she wasn't that violent in the game series, and she didn't have sharp teeth nor had any intention to bite someone. All I can remember is that she causes hallucinations to the main character as the bloody hallway in this story was one of the levels in F.E.A.R 1.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and have a pleasant day readers!**


	20. The Raging Wolf

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there readers! Sorry for not releasing a new chapter early like most of the others but here it is now!**

**There are two special stuffs in this chapter and the next one though. I can say for this chapter that there is a character that got hardened comparing to the VN/Anime counterpart. Another hint… SHE is involved in gang activities… If you didn't get an idea after this hint then I don't know what to comment O_o.**

**Let's start, shall we?**

* * *

**Tomoya's POV**

It felt terrible to just lie down on the hospital bed while just looking around to find out that you are in a depressingly bland patient's room. I kept having the feeling that my stomach turned every day I woke up in that room. Not only waking up in that damn room but not seeing my own daughter with me.

"_Why can't I catch a break in this damn life?!" _I asked myself as I remembered from my mother's death which resulted to my relationship with my father to be strained to Nagisa's death, which made me an alcoholic and a heavy smoker, not caring about anyone's pleads to change. I stayed in that state until I went to the trip with Ushio when she was five years old. I still remember it as if it was yesterday, especially that day in the cornfield.

I got interrupted from my thoughts as I heard a door opening which revealed a nurse in her white hospital uniform.

"I apologize for intruding Mr. Okazaki but you have a visitor." She announced as I was surprised but I kept my pale face still as I nodded and the nurse called for someone, and that someone was not the one who I expected it to be.

"Long time no see Tomoya-san." Yukine Miyazawa had greeted me as she entered with a smile. I can still remember her long, light brown hair and blue eyes with that timid smile, but she has two noticeable scars on her face. One was on her eyebrow while the other was on the left side of her upper lip. She was wearing a navy tank top with a light jacket with the same color. It didn't hide some of the bandages on her elbow and wrists though. She looked different from what I remembered during high school.

"Yukine-san… It was a long time indeed." I responded with a timid voice as she sat on the chair next to my bed. "Tomoyo told me that you were here because of a tumor… I am sorry Tomoya-san" She apologized she made a pained face while looking at me. "Why didn't you come earlier then?"

"I am not just helping my brother's gang now… I am in an important position so I really don't have a lot of free time." She admitted with a stern tone on her voice. I was surprised but at the same time, I expected for it to happen since she was involved in the gang activities, and also because of her brother.

"What is this "important position" Yukine?" I asked with an annoyed voice as I wanted to confirm my suspicions to her statement.

"I…I am the leader Tomoya-san." She confirmed as she had those cold eyes which I wasn't familiar of when I knew her in high school. She wasn't even like that when we were in the fight against Sasaki's gang.

"That explains why we don't see you anymore." I stated as I looked at Yukine as she stood up from the chair and went towards the glass window.

"You can't even figh-"

"Oh Tomoya-san… If I can't fight then why am I living in this dangerous life?!" She interrupted me with those fearful eyes that shivered my spine for a bit. Yukine did change as I suspected from her scars and injuries which I presume that she earned them from her fights.

"Why are you in that dangerous life then?!" I replied furiously as she suddenly slammed her fist to the table under the window as she started to grit her teeth.

"IT WAS MY CHOICE TOMOYA-SAN! WHY WERE YOU A DAMN ALCOHOLIC WHEN NAGISA DIED?!" She just gave me a forbidden question as I started to feel stress flowing around my body as I looked at her furiously.

"I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE BEFORE YOU MET YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" She yelled as I widened her eyes from those words. She was panting for a bit but she had more to tell as she tried to calm herself and she did it quick. It seems that she was used to it.

"I have been sending gang members to look after you in bars and in the roads." She admitted as I slammed my fist on the pillow.

"YOU WERE STALKING ME?!" I asked as I felt the furious tone on my fist as I suddenly became angry towards Yukine. I only had narrowed eyes as her face still didn't change at all.

"I was extremely worried about you Tomoya-san, and I had the power to do it…but it came with a cost." She said the final part with a sorrow voice as she started to tear up.

"The car accident you had…was caused by one of my gang members… I CAUSED YOUR TUMOR!" She admitted as I felt those words as if they were knife stabs right to my lungs. After some seconds of silence, I remembered that I was drunk from all the drinking I had from the bar, and it was Ushio's fourth birthday and at the same time, it was the anniversary to Nagisa's death.

"You didn't cause my tumor Yukine-san." I responded as I heard a gasp from her voice as she started to tear up more.

"Don't try to comfort me Tomoya-san, if I didn't send anymore gang membe-"

"I WAS DRUNK BEYOND CONTROL YUKINE! THAT POOR GANGSTER IS THE ONE WHO SUFFERED MORE THAN ME!" I interrupted her as she widened her eyes from both shock and surprise.

"It was my own fault…and this is my consequence." I admitted with a smile on my face as Yukine suddenly made a wide smile and hugged me instantly.

"I am sorry Tomoya-san…I am so sorry." She kept apologizing as I felt tears soaking my blue patient's shirt. I kept patting her back as I thought that even people in the gang aren't cold hearted thugs. I have a friend who is a leader of a gang and she was one of the kindest people I have ever met.

She then released me from her embrace and wiped her eyes from tears and put on a black headband as she got it out from her pocket, and put a hood on her head which covered her eyes in darkness as she was prepared to leave.

"I will make a promise for you Tomoya-san." She suddenly announced as I smiled from her determination to help me.

"And what is that promise?"

I noticed her blue eyes as she turned her head to my direction. "I will personally protect Ushio in the streets… You could call me a guardian angel for her." She grinned as she said the final part then left from the room.

"Thanks Yukine." I stated as I doubted that she heard as she already left then I relaxed my head on the pillow and started to have a nap as the world drifted to darkness.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

"Ahhh…" I yawned as the final period has finally finished and stood up from my desk noticing Buko's desk is empty. I then hit myself on my face with my palm as I remembered that Buko didn't attend to school as she was sick…again.

Kyou was also sick and Ryou was busy in the hospital so I walked alone to my way to Fujibayashi residence. It was darker that usual since it was only sunset so I was kind of surprised, then I had this unfamiliar sense that there was a presence near me. I kept looking around as I kept walking until I got shoved by an unknown figure to a dark alley.

"Kukuku. Looks like I got myself a cute high school girl…KAWAII!" The creeper announced as he had his tongue wagging like a snake's tongue while finding its prey.

"Let me…go." I tried to shove him away but he pulled out a knife and place it towards my cheek as he made a lunatic grin.

"You are going nowhere girl… You are...MINE!" He stated as he suddenly started to laugh like a psychotic clown when he made a child me. I started to grit my teeth as I tried to look for a way to escape from him but there wasn't anything so I started to mumble random words as I got tears out of my eyes.

"Good…good. Now make more emotion…MORE SCREAMS!" He yelled as he started to slash his knife right near me but it hit the wall. I screamed nevertheless since I was almost sure that it was going to hit me.

"FANTASTIC!" He announced as I looked at my right as I noticed a person with a covered face running towards our direction. I didn't know if that person was an ally or his partner but I discovered as the creeper got tackled as the knife got released from his hand.

I kept watching as the figure kept punching to the creeper's face, even if it was unrecognizable anymore, that person kept punching him. The figure then grabbed the creeper's collar and raised him as I noticed that the figure was a woman when the hood got down revealing her light brown hair, blue eyes, scars on her face, and a black headband on her forehead.

"So… You are the rogue member from Sasaki's gang, am I right? He already has wolf packs looking for your blood. I wouldn't do anything to you, but you were touching that girl so… I really want your blood now!" The mysterious woman said as the creeper had a terrified face as he noticed her ruthless grin with her eyes narrowed in front of him.

"THE REIJINGUURUFU!? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He pleaded as he started have fountain of tears coming out from his eyes as the woman's face changed from a lunatic grin, to a raging frown with her eyes even if it was narrowed, you can get confused if you saw a hint of red eye color instead of blue.

"Oh I won't kill you… but I would enjoy making you SUFFER!" She responded as she gave a hard fist to his stomach as he gasped from the impact.

"What's that? You want more? Here you go!" She stated as she gave one more fist to his stomach as he started to breathe heavily.

"It is still nothing for you? Man, you are one demanding guy, you know that?!" She continued as she gave another punch to the same position. He started to gasp continuously but judging from the woman's face, she wasn't done yet.

"Sasaki would be pleased to see your broken body in this alley." She announced as she put him down to his knees but not fully as she made sure that he was crouching, not relaxing. She then raised her leg and gave a good kick to the creeper's knee as the sound of a bone crack was louder than his scream.

"I have to love guys who ask for more!" She said with a wide grin as she raised him and grabbed his arm and slammed it hard on her shoulder as we have heard another loud crack from his elbow as once again, the crack was louder than his scream and pleads to stop.

"The final hit!" She announced as place the man to sit on his knees and she moved in front of him as he looked at her with shocked eyes as he noticed how she kept going one with such ruthlessness.

"What…are you?"

"Like what you called me: The Reijinguurufu" She answered as she gave a hard kick to the creeper's head as she knocked him out cold. Reijinguurufu saved my life from that lunatic, but in a ruthless way.

I watched all that with widened eyes as I was sitting on my knees. She then looked at me then made a deep smile as if she had another persona.

"Are you okay Ushio-chan?" She asked as I was shocked that she knew my name.

"W-who are you?!" I asked her as I got scared from her presence.

"It is okay Ushio-chan. I am one of your father's friends… It is a shame that we had to meet like this." She answered and admitted as she gave me a hand to help me get up.

"I will get you to Fujibayashi's place." She smiled as I grabbed her hand as she helped me rise from the floor and I looked at her with a worried face as I attempted to ask how she knew about where I was going.

"Don't ask me how I know, I just know." She stated as I was about to open my mouth then I shook my head and followed her to Fujibayashi residence. It is strange that I felt much safer from the presence of this stranger. Even when I saw her ruthless persona, I still felt that she was trustworthy.

"By the way, my name is Yukine Miyazawa" She announced with a deep smile on her face as I nodded.

"Why were you walking alone?" She suddenly asked as I started to look down to the ground as I felt that if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be at home.

"My friend was sick, along with my guardian." I admitted as she sighed from my answer. "They had to be sick at the same time, wouldn't they?" She asked as I didn't respond to her question as I didn't know what to say.

* * *

We stayed silent until we arrived to the Fujibayashi residence. I walked towards the front door as I felt that I needed to thank her.

"Thank you Yukin-" I paused as I turned around that Yukine wasn't behind me anymore. It was as if she disappeared in thin air. Maybe they didn't call her the Reijinguurufu for nothing.

I entered the house as the first thing I had to do is to check if Kyou was fine or not. I walked towards her room as I knocked softly before I open her door. "Come in!" She stated as I opened the door to see Kyou looking better than in the morning. She was really pale and had red cheeks as she didn't have any energy to get out of bed but she is fine and as I noticed from her temperature measurer next to her on the bed that she was fine.

"I hope that you didn't have any trouble today." She said as I nodded hesitantly and wished her goodnight since the event made the time fly.

I removed my sweaty uniform and put it in a plastic bag to put it in the laundry for the next day and changed to my pajamas as I slowly lie down on the bed as I didn't feel like I wanted to jump like usual. I then sighed in relief that Yukine arrived to save me or I didn't know what would happen to me if she didn't appear. I also felt guilty that I didn't thank her since she disappeared before I told her. I would still remember her hood that covered her face at first and when she removed it, I won't also forget the black headband that she wore on her forehead, her light brown hair, her brown eyes, and the scars on her eyebrow and upper lip.

I then closed my eyes and felt that the world drifted to darkness as I finally slept from such a depressing day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think of the roughed up version of Yukine? She was in gang activities for a long time and since there is something called "Alternate Universe", there would be the violent and caring Yukine ;)**

**By the way… Reijinguurufu meant "The Raging Wolf". Strangely, every time I see Yukine, I think of a wolf, and I wanted a tough nickname thanks to her violent actions in the gang so I got this name.**

**Please review if you want to share your support/criticism in words, follow if you are interested, and favorite if you love it.**

**Have a pleasant day readers!**


	21. The Okazaki's Truth

**Author's Note**

**Hello readers. This will be the last filler chapter right before Tomoya's operation so the story is close to the end. I am sorry if you found it a bit short but this is the last idea I have for a filler chapter. Also sorry for being a bit late, I just started playing Ni No Kuni, One Piece Pirate Warriors and Payday 2… Then GTA V once it releases… I really hope I finish this right before September 17****th**** ;_;**

**I hope that you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

"Hey…Ushio-chan." I heard a voice as I kept trying to sleep as I was really tired. "Ushio… I just have two things to tell you about." I was able to confirm that it was Kyou's voice and knowing that she wasn't waking me up for school, I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly as I wiped them then looked at her face with tired eyes.

"What is it?" I cut to the chase as Kyou released me and stood up from her place.

"First thing, there is no school today since most of the staff and students got sick from yesterday's cafeteria food." She admitted as I remembered that I didn't even bother eating there so I was healthy, while Buko and Kyou were already sick at that time so they didn't need to get more ill because of the food.

"The second thing however… Your grandfather wants you to visit him. He said that he wanted to tell you something." She finished as I wanted to know which grandfather she was talking about.

"If you are curious, he is Naoyuki." She answered as if she read my mind as I was about to open my mouth to ask her the question. I then remembered our conversation at the hospital.

_"Hello Ushio." Naoyuki said as he sat down next to me. "Ojiisan. It was really good to see you again." I responded as he made a small chuckle from that. "Did your father tell you fully about our earlier relationship?" he asked her with a serious face as I just shook my head. I didn't really know what words should I use to respond to his question._

_"I am going to tell you soon. I don't think that your father will ever want to tell you about our...difficulties, but I have this feeling that you need to know about it. Agree?" He asked as I nodded my head slowly which made him pat my head with my hand once again. "Thank you ojiisan." I thanked him with a smile as he smiled back then he stood up from his chair._

"I can just get to him now. Where is he living?" I asked as I got out from the bed and went towards the closet to choose which clothes I should wear.

"I will get you to him. He was living in a house a bit further from the town, but because of Tomoya's condition, he is living in his old house which is nearby. I nodded as she understood that she should get ready too so she left from my room as I knew that she was going to her room to prepare herself.

"_I don't think that your father will ever want to tell you about our...difficulties"_

This sentence kept playing in my head as I was curious about which kind of difficulties they had and at the same time, why Dad didn't want to tell me about it. I didn't even have a chance to visit him and get to know him more just like Akio and Sanae. I didn't even know about my other grandmother who was already dead. It felt like Dad was hiding his side of his family which irked me for a while then I stopped caring, he wouldn't ever reveal the story.

"Are you ready Ushio-chan!?" She interrupted my thoughts as she asked from the distance which I presumed that she was waiting in the living room.

"Just a minute!" I responded as I shook my head from those thoughts and started dressing up from a random choice since I was in a hurry.

It turned out that I was wearing the same outfit that I wore during the day we all visited Dad. I kind of felt gutted by this until I remembered that Kyou was waiting for me then I got out from the room and went down the stairs to arrive at the living room.

"Let's go then?" Kyou asked while I nodded as an answer for her question. We then got out from the house and entered the car so she can get us to Naoyuki's place.

"So Ushio… How long you didn't see your grandpa?" Kyou asked as I kept looking out from the car's window.

"I don't know… Maybe twelve years?" I asked unknowingly as I tried to remember when was the last time I saw him before the hospital visit.

"Twelve years?!" She was surprised from my answer then she started to mumble something as I heard one word, "Tomoya."

"What did you say?" I asked curiously as Kyou got startled then focused back to the wheels with a nervous face.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything." She said as she started to nervously laugh as I just shrugged and kept looking towards the window.

* * *

It was a short drive since we just arrived after our awkward conversation in the car. I started to get flashbacks as soon as I saw the house where my grandfather lived in. I couldn't get a clear idea from it but I remember seeing Dad and grandpa talking but there were no words coming out. Maybe I was really young and didn't know what they were saying.

Kyou suddenly rang the bell as I got out from my usual reveries and waited for him to open the door for us. They were just a couple of seconds until the door was opened while grandpa greeted us with a smile.

"Come on in ladies. I will prepare some tea for both of you." He let us in as we both bowed in gratitude and entered his house.

The house was tidy and clean since there weren't any visible dust around, but the house is smaller than the houses I have visited in my life. I think there are one bathroom, two bedrooms, and a small living room with a kitchen. I and Kyou sat down on the living room's table as we finished observing the house and waited for grandpa to appear and sit with us.

I still kept observing around while sitting until I noticed a picture frame at a desk near the kitchen. I tried to get a good look at it while I was still sitting but I could only see the shoulder-length blue hair while grandpa appeared with two cups of tea.

"Here you go… I am sorry for calling both of you that early." He bowed as he apologized to both of us while we both smiled nervously and accepted the apology. I needed to be here though; I kind of had that feeling that demanded for me to see him.

"I noticed that you were looking at the picture frame Ushio." He stated as I felt the sorrow from his voice. I then knew why he was sad when he noticed. "Is she grandma?" I asked as he nodded slowly.

"Atsuko-chan was the best woman I have ever met in my life." He started at we both were listening with intent for the story. "We were married really early though."

"How early?" Kyou asked as Naoyuki got silent for some seconds until he finally answered the question.

"We married when we were both still in high school." We both were shocked from that statement. "That is WAY too early Naoyuki-san!" Kyou stated as Naoyuki looked annoyed from her response.

"We were young and we loved each other deeply, you shouldn't be surprised about how young people think Kyou-san. You were young once yourself." He responded as Kyou opened her mouth to argue with his logic but I noticed that she didn't say anything since he was right. She closed her mouth and stayed silent so he can continue.

"We were living a wonderful life, and we got Tomoya who was our best gift we have ever got. Our life was just perfect until…" He stopped as I noticed tears getting out from his eyes as I tried to calm him down but he stopped me. We waited for another few seconds until he started again.

"Atsuko-chan died in a car accident… Neither I nor Tomoya were there when the car crashed. She was gone…just like that." He continued with this sorrowed tone as I started to understand more about him.

"I tried my best to raise Tomoya to be a good man…but the pain was too great to handle until I started smoking and drinking. They were the only two things that could relieve me from all this suffering and pain."

"Those two addictions caused a strained relationship between me and my own son. I was too violent at him whenever he argues with me, and when one time he mentioned his mother's name… I broke his shoulder. I destroyed his favorite hobby and his love to his own father. I was the one who changed my son…to a delinquent."

"How come did he forgive you then?" Kyou asked as grandpa got a smile on his face from that question then he looked at me admirably. "It was all thanks to his experience with his daughter while losing his wife, just like me. He became a better father than I have ever been, but he understood why I was like that. He was like me too when Nagisa died. I even begged to the Furakawas to help my son go to the right path but it was all in vain…until he met you…Ushio."

I stayed silent for a couple of moments when he said that as I suddenly remembered the conversation twelve years ago. I finally knew why Dad forgave my grandfather, and why he wanted to forgive him in the first place.

"You now know the truth about me and your father Ushio, and I thank you for bringing my son back to me." He thanked me with the most sincere smile I have ever seen in my life. I started to cry and hug him tightly as I kept sobbing on his shoulder.

"It is okay Ushio…it is okay." He calmed me down as he kept patting on my back as I started to stop sobbing and stop the tears coming from my eyes. These days I am really crying a lot as I was surprised about how much tears I had in my body.

Kyou got some tears out from her eyes too since she didn't know why Dad was even a delinquent in the first place like me. Dad lived in such a hard life but he was the kindest person we both have ever seen.

* * *

After we finished the depressing atmosphere, my phone received a new message as I felt my phone vibrating for exactly two seconds. I got it out and noticed that the sender was Buko. I opened the phone and read the message as I suddenly knew what was I supposed to do next.

"_Hey Ushio, I need to talk to you now. Please meet me at the town's park. You will find me at the child's playground. See you soon."_

I suddenly stood up and excused myself that I had to leave now but Kyou followed me until we were outside the house.

"Where are you going Ushio?" She demanded an answer as I stopped walking and look towards her.

"I have to go see Buko at the park, she said it is urgent." I answered as Kyou suddenly got annoyed.

"And you are going alone?" She asked as I smirked towards her as I remembered about Yukine from yesterday.

"Don't worry about me Kyou, I will be alright." I assured her then I started running as Kyou sighed from my stubbornness. I was on my way to the park.

* * *

**Kyou's POV**

I sighed as Ushio ran to her way to the park. "What a stubborn girl…just like her father." I mumbled until I saw a familiar figure looking at me at an alley. I was getting closer until I remembered that light brown hair from somewhere. The figure suddenly wore a hood and ran away as fast as she can, but I already knew who she was.

"Yukine…" I said to myself as I entered back to Naoyuki's house to talk more with him since I never got a chance to know more about him.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

I arrived at the park as I started looking for Buko in the child's playground until I found her swinging by on the swing.

"Buko!" I said as she noticed me then I noticed that she wasn't the same. She had a frown as she looked at me while she stood up and started to walk towards me.

"I know about your confession to Toyoka-kun." She announced as I didn't expect her to say that. I started to get nervous as I didn't know what Buko would do because of that but I was afraid that she wouldn't be my friend so I bowed at her and started begging.

"Buko-chan, I am so sorry! I really didn't want to do that a-and I was happy that both of you are together but I-I suddenly started to love him as I started to remember more a-and-"

She suddenly hugged me as I got startled by her action. "I forgive you Ushio-chan… You are always honest when it comes to serious conditions, and I know I would have done the same if I were you." I gasped as I heard those words from her. I was literally shocked that she forgave me like that.

"B-b-but Buko-"

"Shhh… It is okay Ushio-chan… You are my best friends, and I trust you with my life. I already forgave you." She stated as I started hugging her back and we both stayed in this position for minutes until we both released each other and gave each other good byes and we went to our ways to our destinations.

* * *

As I arrived at Naoyuki's house, I noticed someone looking at me in the alley. I came closer and noticed that it was Yukine. She smiled at me and gave me a thumb up as I smiled back at her and nodded. She then put her hood back on and started running deep in the alley until she disappeared.

I entered back to the house as I just noticed Kyou was about to leave from the house. They both noticed me and welcomed me as I apologized from my sudden departure and told them about the reason why I left. They both understood and I gave my good bye to Naoyuki as I and Kyou entered the car and went back at home.

We entered the house as we finally arrived and noticed that Ryou was sleeping on the couch. She was really working hard in the hospital these days and I hope the effort would be worth it. The next day was going to be Dad's operation so me and Kyou went to our rooms and changed to pajamas and jumped to the bed since we had to wake up early to be in the hospital on time.

I had a feeling that the next day was going to be hardest day in my entire life, and then I drifted to darkness as I started sleeping.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Oh man! We are close aren't we? Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, this is the last filler chapter for the story, and Tomoya's operation will start in the next one. The closure is coming! Don't worry though, the next chapter won't be the last one, it is just it is going to be one of the last chapters in the story. I still don't know how many chapters until I can call it finale but it is going to be few.**

**Have a pleasant day readers!**


	22. The Crooked Fate

**Author's Note:**

**No more filler chapters, the story is back to canon and is at the stage for the finale. Just one more chapter until I finish my journey with my first fan fiction I have written in FanFiction.**

**Let's start, shall we?**

* * *

**Tomoya's POV**

Another depressing day to live for as I woke up from the hospital bed and realize once again that I am in this bland patient's room as I cursed myself for remembering this thing. It was the day for my operation in my brain to get out the tumor. I would be happy if it was just a simple tumor but this was something entirely different. The tumor was deep inside my brain and it would be difficult to remove it without fatal consequence or worse…death.

After thinking of this, I instantly thought of Ushio. I wished that I will see her graduate, see her get her first job, help her get her first car, attend to her wedding, witness the birth for her child, and much more that I can't think of at that time. I let some tears get out from my eyes as I kept thinking negatively about my fate which will leave Ushio without her own parents. I will be gone just like Nagisa.

I then thought of Kyou. I knew that Ushio wouldn't be alone with her around as she was the person that I would trust the most. I thought about Youhei and Tomoyo but I didn't have the same confidence towards them as I felt towards Kyou, then I felt guilty. I remembered my kisses with Kyou while my wife whom I love more than anything was dead, but I remembered something that gave me that feelings towards Kyou, and why I trust my daughter's life to her.

* * *

_It was a rainy night as I walked to the town's cemetery to place fresh flowers on Nagisa's grave. It was Ushio's sixth birthday and at the same time, it was an anniversary to Nagisa's death. I gave Ushio the best birthday I tried to make and I am glad that I succeeded as I noticed the most beautiful smile she made as I got some tears out from my eyes from that beautiful moment._

_She was sleeping so I got out from the house to get some fresh roses to place them on Nagisa's grave. I kept walking until I noticed a figure standing right in front of that grave. I hide behind one of the tombs near her grave to know who was that figure until I saw that violet long hair as I instantly recognized it. She was Kyou Fujibayashi._

"_Nagisa-chan…Why did you die?" I started to eavesdrop as I didn't want to interrupt her and at the same time, I didn't want for anyone to know that I was here so I kept hiding and started to eavesdrop more._

"_Why did you leave your own husband and daughter alone…WHY!?" She suddenly collapsed as I thought of helping her but I hesitated as I didn't want her to know that I was here so I kept hiding in my spot._

"_HE LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, AND YOU JUST…DISAPPEAR JUST LIKE THAT!? HUH?!" She kept yelling as I started to feel hurt from her words. It wasn't her choice to die. It wasn't her intention to leave us just like that. It was just life being cruel to me. Yes…life cruelty. How I hated life after what it has done to me over the years. From the pitiful state of my father when mother died until Nagisa's death, I have always hated life. I would have committed suicide if I didn't go with Ushio at that trip. She wouldn't have the chance to know her father if her own grandparents didn't plan this trip for both of us._

"_Oh how I wanted to vent my feelings ever since that tennis match." She stated as I instantly remembered the ball striking Nagisa and I helped her to get to the doctor. I was confused about that statement until I started to hear more._

"_That day you took Tomoya from me. The only person I have ever loved, just taken like that as I felt strong jealousy towards you. It hurt me for a long time and I still suffer from that. I can't find another man to love, it was just him…Tomoya Okazaki." I widened my eyes as I heard those words from her. She loved me? I was confused as I gripped the flowers tightly as I was still hiding from her._

"_At the same time though, you were one of the greatest friends I have ever met. You were the most trustworthy and innocent girl I have known and that's why I love you so much that I didn't want my jealousy to affect our friendship." She kept talking as I lightened my grip and smiled from those words. That was the Kyou I know._

"_That's why I am making this promise Nagisa-chan…Promise of the lifetime." She announced as I widened my eyes from this statement. Promise of the lifetime? Wasn't this a cliché line from anime and manga? I felt that Kyou was exaggerating until I have heard that promise with great determination._

"_I AM GOING TO TAKE CARE OF BOTH YOUR DAUGHTER AND HUSBAND AS MY OWN! THAT'S MY PROMISE TO YOU NAGISA!" She stated as she stood up from her collapsed state but I couldn't see her face. I was sure that she was crying but I didn't know how much, and I didn't know if she was smiling as she said that promise in front of the grave._

"_That's all I have to confess for you Nagisa-chan… I hope that you rest in peace in heaven." She finished as she started walk to the other entrance of the cemetery to get out. She didn't see me as I sighed in relief and got out from my hiding spot and get to Nagisa's grave._

_As I stood right in front of it, I noticed that the grave was a bit wet from tears Kyou had so I knew that she was there for a bit before I arrived. I placed the roses on the grave as I kept looking at the grave and the promise Kyou made kept playing in my head._

"_Ushio is growing up to be a wonderful girl Nagisa-chan. She is almost just like you but her hair is now a bit longer than yours. She isn't as innocent though as she got my…problematic character but she is one of the kindest girls I have ever known." I confessed as I started to have tears flowing outside my eyes._

"_I wish that you were here with us Nagisa-chan. I wish that you would see our daughter as she grows up, but looks like we can't control our fates in this cursed world." I continued as I gripped my fist but I calmed down for a bit and said those final words._

"_I love you Nagisa-chan. I always had, and always will. If something happened then don't worry. I still love you, even if I am living with another wife. You are the best person I have ever met in my entire life." I finished as I left the flower on its place and started to walk away from the cemetery._

* * *

I felt that my shirt soaked for a bit as I finished my flashback in the cemetery. I grabbed a piece of tissue from the tissue box to wipe my eyes and wait for a doctor to get me to the operation. I just want to end this, even if it cost me my life.

Some good amount of hours passed until Ryou entered the room with a smile on her face, and I knew from the first glance that it was a forced one.

"Alright Okazaki-san, it is time for your operation." She announced as I felt both glad and worried but I couldn't fight life's depressing fate so I asked a question before I end this problem.

"Are Ushio and Kyou here Fujibayashi-san?" She nodded as I felt glad that she said yes. I then felt the urge to tell them my final words before I get to the operating room if anything happened.

"Can both of them come please? I really want to talk to them." I pleaded as Ryou nodded once again and got out from the room to get them and it didn't take time as I finally saw both of them after a week of not seeing them.

"Dad!" Ushio said with a face I couldn't tell if it was a smile or a frown as she started to run towards me to hug me tightly.

"Hey sweetheart…I missed you so much." I stated as I gave a kiss on her head while she was still hugging me as tight as ever.

"I missed you too Dad…I missed you too." She responded with a timid voice as I was sure that she had pain in her tone. She must be feeling as I was from the operation.

"So…How is Kyou treating you for the week?" I asked as I tried to lighten the mood from all this depressing talk.

"Oh, she is torturing me with school and movies." She bluntly admitted as I noticed Kyou with a grunted expression.

"Be grateful that I kept you in!" She responded as Ushio made a sweat drop while making a nervous smile which made me chuckle as I didn't from a long time.

"She is right…What movies were you torturing her with?" I asked as Kyou made the same nervous smile Ushio did as I started to smirk from her reaction. Then suddenly she threw a dictionary to the wall which was right close to my face as I gulped.

"It is nothing!" She was being that "nervous" mode again, I thought. Ushio was laughing from all of these commotions as I smiled from her laughter. I suddenly got the flashback of her smiling in her sixth birthday. Ryou then appeared to signal that the operation should start now as the girls understood. While Ushio got out and Kyou was about too, I had to say something. I then opened my mouth to say something that I would regret that I didn't if I died.

"Thank you…for making that promise Kyou." Kyou suddenly froze in front of the door and looked at me with widened eyes as she started to release a mountain of tears from her eyes.

"Y-y-you were there?" She asked with a timid voice as I nodded slowly while Ryou, reluctantly told her sister to leave the room as she nodded. She was slowly getting out as she kept staring at me with moist widened violet eyes. I smiled at her until Ryou closed the door behind her and started to walk towards me with a syringe which I was sure that it was a sedate.

"Let's go?" I asked as she slowly nodded and I closed my eyes while she was injecting the sedate in my arm to flow in my veins. I started to feel dizzy and tired until I suddenly drifted away from the light and into the darkness.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

I and Kyou were sitting on chairs near the operating room as Ryou and the doctors are working on Tomoya's tumor. We weren't allowed to enter and we couldn't watch the surgery to know how is the progress. All we were doing was hope and wait. I was doing that but Kyou seemed more depressed than usual.

"Kyou, are you alright?" I asked her as she stayed still as if she was frozen then after some seconds, she nodded. Something must have happened without me knowing but if I didn't know, then it must be private.

"You are worried, aren't you?" I asked again as Kyou slowly nodded again with tears coming out from her eyes. I am surprised that I am not in similar state as her but I needed to calm her down. It hurts me to see her like that. I hugged her as I heard a gasp from her but I didn't look at her face to know if she had a shocked face or not.

"Kyou, if anything happens… I will be with you." I announced as I heard a quiet gasp from her voice as I felt some tears reaching to my outfit.

"You are like a mother to me so I am really grateful that I knew you…So if something happens, I will be with you." I calmly said as I suddenly heard Kyou sobbing while putting her head on my shoulder to cry on. I kept patting on it as I still kept hearing sobs from her as if I was a mother calming her own child which is odd since technically I am the child while she is the mother.

She stopped after some minutes as she raised her head and looked at me with a deep smile as she caressed my face with her gentle hand as she said, "Thank you Ushio-chan. I am glad to see you as my own daughter." I smiled from her words as we started to wait for the operation to finish while we are calm now. It is going to take a bit long time until it will be finished.

* * *

The operation finally finished as Ryou woke both of us up since we oddly slept while waiting with a smile on her face.

"The operation was a success guys! We just have to wait and see if he will be okay but most probably he will. He may be tired but hopefully everything would be fine." She announced as we all were happy and relieved from the news as I demanded to see Dad now while Ryou accepting my request.

Dad was on his hospital bed with a bandage on his head but he kind of looked weaker than before but the operation was a success so he is going to be okay. He had a smile on his face as he saw me entering the room but there were a lot of tubes around him this time so I couldn't hug him again.

"You will be okay Dad!" I cheeringly said as Dad made a quiet chuckle which made me happy as I knew that he was just tired.

"Yeah…Just a bit tired though." He admitted as I was sure that he was then he looked at me with a timid smile.

"Of course you are tired Dad! You just got out from the surgery." I responded with a wink as Dad made a weak chuckle.

"Maybe...but not sure thoug-"

"Don't be negative Dad! You will be fine." I interrupted him as I looked down on the floor as Dad gasped as we fell silent for some seconds until he broke the silence.

"Ushio...I am proud of you, but I just have an advice for you." He stated as I looked at him with a forced smile this time. He really was a negative person sometimes.

"_Don't be afraid, I will always be in your heart" _I heard those words with both voices of Dad and other was in a feminine tone. I was confused until I remembered that sentence from my dream.

"_Be prepared for the dark time..."_

It was Mom's voice. I was supposed to cry from this depressing advice but I was just smiling. "_Why am I smiling?" _I asked myself continuously until I finally knew the answer. Mom was always in my heart if I managed to see her in the baseball match and in my dreams, so Dad would be too but I didn't want him gone. I want to see him physically, not mentally. I kept thinking until I was interrupted by Dad's order.

"Can you do for your father a favor and bring a bottle of water please?...I feel thirsty." He said with a weak voice as I nodded slowly and got out of the room to buy a bottle of water from the machine in the hallway. It was a cheap one as I sighed in relief and was on my way back to the room.

I opened the door and I found a frightening sight as I dropped the bottle to the floor. The machine made the sound when a patient's heart stopped and Dad had closed eyes with a smile on his face as I started to feel the anger and depression from the life's cruel fate for Dad. All I have managed to do was to scream for help.

"DAAAAD! DON'T LEAVE US!" Everyone heard me as Ryou instantly knocked the door out as she got out the electric chargers from the drawer next to the bed and began hitting him with massive electric charges to his heart.

"COME ON OKAZAKI-SAN! DON'T GO AWAY FROM US!" She pleaded as she started to charge again and then hitting him with more energy than before but still, the machine kept doing the same sound as Dad's heart didn't pump again.

"TOMOYA-KUN! PLEASE DON'T!" Kyou pleaded as Ryou gritted her teeth and had sharp eyes as she kept charging for even more energy and hitting him with the maximum as we waited for a heartbeat.

There was none as the machine kept doing the damned sound…Dad was dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**BONUS QUESTION!:**

**Why did Tomoya die a happy man? Did he see something right before his last words? Possibly Nagisa calling for him? Or something else entirely? Props to the person who would guess what I was thinking, and if no one made a correct answer or there are no answers, then I am going to explain in the final author's note right before the final chapter :)**

**I don't know what to say anymore… Sorry if this chapter pulled your heart strings violently but I had to do it…DAMN IT, NOW MY HEART STRINGS GOT PULLED OUT! T_T**

**Tomoya's death was inspired by the one of the endings from the game called The Crooked Man. You will get what I mean if you played that game and achieved that ending.**

**Looks like the next chapter will be the finale so I am going to try my best to wrap up the story neatly since this will be my objective for the upcoming finale. I will try my best to satisfy you guys :)**

**Try to have a pleasant day readers T_T**


	23. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello there readers. I want to write this before the last chapter to say those words for the supporters. If you do not wish to read then just skip this author's note as a chapter and you will be reading the finale.

I want to thank every supporter who followed this story and favorite it. There are some people who I would like to specially thank.

**CharlesThaddrekPiedierIV:** This person is the one who started all of this. Charles is the one who gave me the first review and encouraged me to continue. All of this wouldn't happen if he didn't review this story so I would like to thank him many times. Thank you so much! Come back soon!

**Sonixawesome:** He is one interesting author as I talked with him sometimes and he was helpful with advices he was giving for the story, especially for the ending so I would like to thank him, and I hope that he will come back soon. I think he will though :)

**Melanie-Says: ** One awesome writer right there. Melanie is writing for Ouran High School for now but "Water's Edge" was a great story. Melanie also helped while I asked for some ideas, and the same as with Sonixawesome, there was one for the ending. Melanie..Thank you and I hope that you will write another fan fiction for Clannad!

I want to thank every follower and the ones who made favorite for sticking with me in my journey with this story. I seriously appreciate it and it gave the encouragement to continue and finish the story. You all rock guys!

As for the next story, I don't know when I will start another full-fledged Clannad story since I will be busy at school, but most probably I will do some random one-shots in different categories of anime and games. I already did for Clannad (The Wise Grief and the Sea), The Last of Us (The Survivor's Need) and F.E.A.R (The FEAR Tragedy). Maybe I would do some more but I don't know about that either.

Anyway, thank you all again for the support, and I hope that you will enjoy the final chapter!

BONUS: Nobody answered my bonus question so I am going to explain. Tomoya died happily because of Kyou's promise to Nagisa's grave. There was going to be a possibility that Tomoya was going to be alive if Kyou didn't make that promise, fearing that Ushio would be alone. Yes, he would choose to stay with Ushio than leaving the world to be with Nagisa in my story. He was tempted while in off-screen at the time Ushio was bringing the bottle. If Kyou didn't make that promise, it is just a gamble if he was going to be alive or not, but Kyou made the promise, and Tomoya can rest in peace with Nagisa in the story.

I hope that the explanation was a good one.

Have a pleasant day readers!


	24. The Bright Sun

**Narrator's/My (Third Person) POV**

It has been a long year ever since a beloved father passed away and left the world, leaving his precious daughter with a trustworthy friend. A lot has happened ever since that day in the hospital, especially with Tomoya Okazaki's closest friends.

Sunohara family was the first family being told about Tomoya's death by Ryou. Kyou and Ushio couldn't leave the house for some months, mourning for his death in their rooms. Ryou from time to time saw dried tears on their beds and tables and was asking herself why she wasn't like them. Did her career in the hospital change her perspective about deaths? She kept asking herself that question every day.

Botan and Ryou were trying to help both Kyou and Ushio but both of them didn't let Ryou and Botan in their rooms for long. Botan was oddly crying and Ryou was feeling depressed. It was as if she was crying but there were no tears coming out from her eyes, unlike her days in high school when she was known for her vulnerability to cry.

Youhei was the one who took it extremely bad as kept punching the wall from his room every time he woke up from his bed which resulted to some injuries in his fingers, hand, and wrist. Tomoyo took it hard too but not as hard as her husband. She was trying to calm Youhei down every time he woke up.

When she is alone however as her husband was at work, her son sleeping, her daughter and half-sister being at school. She was mourning and crying in the basement so nobody can hear, and see her. They were like that for a long time but not as long as Ushio and Kyou did.

Buko was trying to support her at school every day while Kyou couldn't work as the teacher in school temporarily so there was a substitute teacher in their class. Buko and Toyoka also continuously visit the Fujibayashi residence to try to cheer Ushio up, but it resulted to a bad outcome as sometimes, Ushio would kick both of them out so she can be alone. They were hurt by her actions but they didn't hold a grudge since they knew what she was going through.

Kotomi was next as she held her feelings strong since she had serious work to do, but it didn't result to a worse outcome, but a better one. Tomoya's death encouraged Kotomi to focus more on her alternate-universe research as she needed to know how Tomoya would live in other dimensions.

Was it a disgusting reason to finish her research, she kept asking herself but she didn't care. She wanted to know Tomoya's fates in other worlds, and she was almost there. She was getting closer to success each month passed, and she believed that she will finish it soon which is also thanks to Harvard symbologist, Robert Langdon.

Misae was after Kotomi as she felt depressed for few months as Shima the cat was trying to cheer her up. It is a wondrous how animals knew how their owners felt as Ryou noted. Every day, she was sobbing on her desk as Shima jump on that desk and licks Misae's face and strokes her hair with his paws. There was something though.

Every time Misae was sleeping, Shima doesn't sleep as she was as he kept looking out from the window and stare to the night sky with his golden eyes. It was as if Shima was looking at Tomoya in the other world. Shima isn't an ordinary cat after all as Tomoya discovered in his days in high school, but he was a human. Tomoya didn't remember that Shima was a human but it is for certain that he took a glimpse of Shima's life, and his supposed "disappearance." After those few months passed, she continued to visit the Fujibayashi residence alone to support the mourning Ushio and Kyou, but she was being kicked out by the mourning Ushio and Kyou as Ryou apologized when she got out from the house.

Ibuki family was informed as Yusuke took it with a blow to his stomach. He was working with Tomoya as electricians for many years now and he remembered their first meeting as if it was yesterday. He had always thought that Tomoya would have a bright future after he graduates from high school but thanks to Nagisa's death, he tried his best to help Tomoya whenever he needed it, but he didn't expect his death.

Fuko felt much worse as she locked herself in her room as she continuously kept making starfish carvings to cheer her up while Kouko and Yusuke were trying to enter her room to try to help her as Fuko kept her door lock firmed. The starfish idea, oddly, wasn't working for her. She kept making more and more as she couldn't store her carvings anywhere.

Those weren't ordinary carvings however as all of them had Tomoya's face carved on them. Maybe it was the reason why Buko couldn't cheer herself up but the other reason was because she finally remembered what Tomoya and Nagisa did for her to make her sister's wedding the best one. Tomoya was the one who helped her the most though ever since their first meeting. She kept remembering it as if it was yesterday and can't stop thinking about it.

Naoyuki and the Furukawa took the news really hard though, especially Naoyuki since Tomoya was the only family he had, or at first he thought he was. He was going to commit suicide in his old house but the Furukawas stopped him just in time to remind him that he had Ushio. At that moment, he thought about his dead wife Atsuko, and how would she react if he died just like that.

He was mourning for his son's death after that but when he wasn't, he was going with the Furukawas to Fujibayashi residence to help both Ushio and Kyou like Ushio's friends and Misae tried to but it didn't work out either. Ryou kept telling them that they will not succeed as some of the closest friends tried and failed. They ignored her warning and just enter to help.

Akio was confident that Ushio would feel much better as soon as she sees her grandparents helping her, but it wasn't as he expected it as she yelled at them three and kicked them out of her room. Sanae ran away crying as Akio punched to the wall next to Ushio's door and ran with Sanae.

Naoyuki, however, just kept walking to the Furukawa bakery as he knew that they will be there, but he couldn't believe how Ushio reacted to them as he remembered how Tomoya kept reacting to his sudden appearances in his room trying to help him. Tomoya would always yell at him, and act violently to kick him out. He kept crying as he kept walking towards the bakery, hoping that sooner or later that Ushio would be alright.

Yukine knew while nobody told her about the news since nobody knew where she was. She kept passing by the Fujibayashi residence as she noticed that Ushio wasn't getting out from the house but hiding every time Ryou was getting out from the house while she noticed that Kyou wasn't getting out either.

She kept being strong when she was in gang meetings, and doing gang activities and fights like a man would. She didn't want to appear weak in front of her allies and enemies. She was the Reijinguurufu, the sister of the legendary Kazuto Miyazawa, who was unstoppable and unbeatable when he was alive. She had to keep the pride as she took his place in the gang.

When she is at her home alone and relaxing, she start to get her feelings out as she yells and sobs while she kept giving jabs and kicks to her punching bag. She kept cursing as she gave a hard jab at the left side of the bag, and screams when she gives a good kick to the right side of the back. When she sobs however, she gives a headbutt to the top of the bag. She, along with Youhei, was reacting violently at that specific time.

* * *

The year passed as everyone was back to their normal selves. Ushio was apologizing to everyone who tried to help her during her time mourning. Akio noted that her father was exactly like that when Nagisa died, and he feared the day when that could happen with Ushio.

Sanae was hugging her a lot since she finally got her granddaughter back as Akio kept smirking each time they were doing that. Naoyuki also hugged her since he knew that Ushio was the only family he had and was glad that he, or her died. Ushio didn't understand about her grandfather's feelings but she didn't care, she was getting hugs from her family.

When she apologized to her two friends, they both instantly jumped towards her to make a group hug as they did when Toyoka left to another school. Ushio was crying about how her friends still stayed by her side as she was violent towards then when she was mourning. They just said because they were friends as Ushio hugged them tighter because of those words.

She and Kyou then visited Misae to apologize to her for their behaviors when she was trying to help. Shima then instantly jumped on Ushio's head as they thought that the cat missed her, which was true. Misae then hugged them both as she was relieved that they were back to their normal selves and she didn't need to accept their apologies since she wasn't holding a grudge towards them.

In terms of Kyou herself, Ryou suddenly cried happily as she discovered that her older twin sister was back. She kept sobbing as she was hugging Kyou while Botan was celebrating as he was walking in circles while the girls were hugging. Kyou apologized as Ryou gladly accepted while Botan kept celebrating. It was a good day indeed.

Now, Ushio is in the cemetery along with Toyoka and Buko to say her goodbyes in the anniversary of his death, and later. She is going to discover something out of the world as Kotomi finally finished her machine and witness the same thing Ushio did.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

"Hey Dad." I said in front of Dad's grave with a smile as Toyoka and Buko were waiting for me to finish. "A lot has happened ever since you died…Well, bad stuff at first since I and Kyou weren't exactly…normal." I continued with a nervous voice as the grave was still silent. The grave wouldn't talk anyway unless ghosts exist.

"Not only us, but many of our friends were in horrible states of depression, especially me, Kyou and Youhei but everything is normal now." I stated with a small chuckle after the last part as I kept looking at his grave.

"Was that how you felt when Mom died? Were you violent and angry when Mom passed away? If yes, then I know exactly why you gave me that advice." I still continued with a timid voice as I kept trying to be strong and say what I want to say to my dead father.

"You didn't want me to experience the same experience you had but it had to happen someday. However, now I believe that both of you are in my heart." I said as I gave a fist pump right in front of my left side of the chest.

"Thank you Dad for raising me, and I am sorry when I was annoying, and disobeying your advices. I am grateful that you were my father." I happily said as I place a fresh rose on his grave without any tears coming out.

"I love you Dad, and I always will. Rest in peace in heaven." I finally finished as I started to walk towards my friends as they knew the signal and we were walking to our homes.

I arrived at mine as I told goodbye to Buko and Toyoka and entered at the house. I am officially Ushio Fujibayashi as Kyou adopted me after Dad died and as a tradition, I kept wearing the white ribbon one of the bangs of my long hair, but I firmly denied when we were back to normal that Kyou would dye my hair violet. It is the only thing I have to show that I was related to the Furukawas.

It was still early while the sun was still up. I entered the house and I was kind of tired so I announced that I am going to sleep early to everyone for today in the house and went to my room to jump on my bed. I was lazy to change my clothes so I just lied there as I closed my eyes but instead of blacking out, I saw something I didn't expect I would.

It was a green robot doll giving me a vision of some sorts. The first image I saw was Dad with Kotomi, kissing in a backyard which looks similar to Kotomi's backyard.

* * *

**Kotomi's POV**

"What…was…that?!" I asked myself as soon I removed the goggles from my eyes. The machine was a success but the image wasn't what I expected it to be. It was me and Tomoya-kun kissing in my backyard. After some seconds however, I smiled. The machine worked, and there is a dimension where I and Tomoya-kun were dating. I was happy to see that but more importantly, my machine worked.

"What? Did it work?" Professor Langdon asked as I nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes! We finally finished it!" I responded with a smile as the professor sighed in relief. I have been torturing him along with me for researches that he wasn't even studying for so it was kind of a challenge but I wanted a genius in the team, and he was the perfect member.

"I am proud of you Kotomi. I am glad that I worked with the best student of Harvard." He stated as I blushed from his compliment. I was getting the highest scores during my times in Harvard, and I kept answering every question he had that was related to symbology, especially for Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy which was captivating in my opinion.

"Thank you Professor, and thank you again for helping me with the machine." I said as we both stood up and shook each other hands. Professor Langdon was supposed to leave and good thing that at the same time, the machine worked.

"Looks like I have to go to Scotland now. I have someone waiting for me there." He stated as I nodded and followed him until we reached the exit.

"You want me to help you get to the airport?" I asked as he made a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Nah, I understood enough Japanese to call for a cab… I hope!" We both laughed from his joke but I knew that he did since I made sure for him to understand Japanese which was surprisingly a challenge for a genius like him.

"Alright Kotomi-san, I have to go. Sayoonara!" He said as I smiled that he said "goodbye" in Japanese. I waved at him as he left from the lab and I went to my way to put the goggles on my eyes to see more alternate universes. I was greeted by the strange green robot doll as it gave another image. It was a grave with Tomoyo, and two girls standing in front of it. I think that I recognized one girl as Tomo-chan but the other was unknown to me. After some seconds, the image turned as I read on the grave the name Tomoya Okazaki.

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

"What was that?!" I asked myself angrily as I kept staring at Dad's grave while Tomoyo along with Tomo and other girl staring at it.

"Dad died there too?" I asked as I was expecting an answer as the robot removed the image and nodded at me without a sound. After some seconds staring at the blackness, the robot gave me another image and I saw Kyou holding Dad's arm as if they were a couple. The strange thing was the Kyou had a short hair at that image. It kind of suited her but it was strange to see a world that had both of them dating.

**Kotomi's POV**

"Hmm, interesting." I told to myself as I still had the goggles in my eyes looking at Kyou with a short hair cuddling with Tomoya's arm as they were a couple.

"They are cute together in this one." I couldn't help but to comment happily about this image. Suddenly, the robot appeared to remove that image and I just stared at the darkness with no surrounding but only the robot was visible.

"I wonder what's next." I said to myself as I waited for some seconds until the robot brought up another vision to see. I gasped literally as I saw the image. It was Tomoya and Nagisa alive, standing along with young Ushio as if they were preparing for a family photo.

**Ushio's POV**

I was literally shocked as I saw Mom and Dad alive together with me when I was five years old. My younger self was smiling towards them as I started to get tears out of my eyes as I made a smile. There was an alternate universe that had both of my parents alive. I was truly happy until the robot replaced the image with another which I presume it was the same universe as the one that was shown to me and I gasped as I saw the image. It was me and Toyoka kissing while being embraced with each other at the child's playground in the park. I was happy enough to know that he was right.

* * *

**(Kotomi/Ushio) Third Person POV**

The robot then was clapping with its hands as they wait for another vision to come. It kept clapping as both of them were confused about its action. Before one of them was going to say something, the robot started to disappear and a mysterious person replaced it.

That person was a young man wearing the school uniform from Hikarizaka High School which is the same school of both Ushio and Kotomi.

"What?... Who is he?" They both asked the same question not knowing that both of them are seeing him at the same time. The young man had a red colored hair as they didn't know if it was natural or not. He also had wide vibrant blue eyes as it suited to his oval face. They both noted that his facial features were extremely similar to Tomoya's but with different hair color and style as he had a shoulder-length hair as he kept it down.

He then raised his hand as if he was waiting for their hands to grab his. After some seconds, he made a smile which was extremely similar to Tomoya's and said.

"I am sorry about that." He said as he pulled his arm as if he was carrying someone from the floor as there wasn't anyone there.

"Hmn? My name?" He asked with a questioned face as if he was talking to someone right in front of him.

"My name is Akira Haru. It is nice to meet you." He said as he bowed then he started to disappear from the light. After some seconds, everything turned to dark as Ushio finally slept and Kotomi removing the goggles, not believing what she had witnessed.

"Akira Haru…" She said the mysterious young man's name as she got out from the lab and stares at the bright blue sky and close her eyes to breathe some fresh air. After some minutes of doing that, she said those words.

"I wonder how his life will be…I hope it will be as great as.." She paused for some seconds then she made a playful smile as she opened her eyes and stare at the sun which wasn't hurting her eyes.

"_A Bright Sun."_

**The End**


End file.
